Real Little Ghost Girl
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Manusia memang selalu berpikir dengan logika. Dimana,manusia modern berpikir jika suatu hal yang terjadi di luar nalar tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun, bagaimana dengan diri mu jika sosok 'hantu' cilik datang pada mu dan meminta pertolongan mu? Masihkah logika mu berjalan?
1. Chapter 1

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru/**

**Warning : Misa dan Naru Fujo, sudah pasti tema ini berunsur Yaoi! Gak suka, Gak usah baca! Flame? Maaf, tidak dibutuhkan!**

**Rated : T (masih belum cukup umur untuk M ^^)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Day When I Met Your Late Sister**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Pov**

Hi, perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto. Aku seorang yatim piatu yang sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Kaa-san ku meninggal saat melahirkan ku, sedangkan Tou-san meninggal secara misterius saat usia ku baru berusia 4 tahun.

Para maid yang tinggal di mansion ku, mengatakan bahwa Tou-san meninggal dibunuh oleh rekan kerjanya, yang tidak suka akan keberhasilan Tou-san dalam mengelola bisnisnya. Usia ku tahun ini baru menginjak usia 18 tahun.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika aku tidak sama sekali terlihat seperti seorang pemuda. Bahkan, banyak yang bilang kalau aku sangat cantik melebihi seorang gadis-gadis sebaya ku. Juga tak jarang teman-teman pria ku banyak yang menyatakan cintanya pada ku, dan mendapatkan penolakan secara halus dari ku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak enak hati jika menolak pernyataan cinta dari mereka, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan percintaan dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hubungan yang benar-benar serius bersama 'Pangeran' yang pernah berjanji akan datang dan menjemput ku 14 tahun silam.

**Tok..Tok..Tok~**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga ku. Aku yang tengah membaca komik hanya memutar mata bosan dengan ulah sang pengetuk pintu itu. "Masuk!" Seru ku.

**Cklek...**

"Ada apa Baa-chan?" Tanya ku kepada wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang dan masih terlihat cantik itu. "Besok Baa-chan, akan ke Paris apa kau yakin tidak akan ikut?" Tanya ibu kandung dari mendiang ayah ku ini. Senju-Namikaze Tsunade. Wanita yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze setelah menikah dengan kakek ku. Baa-chan juga yang telah mengasuh ku hingga sekarang.

Dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan keluarga kami, hingga usia ku terbilang cukup untuk memegang perusahaan.

"Tidak, Naru ingin disini" jawab ku. Tsunade Baa-chan nampak kecewa mendengar penolakan halus dari bibirku. "Baiklah, tidak apa.. Jaga diri mu, baik-baik sayang" Ujar Baa-chan tulus.

**End of Naruto Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Seorang pemuda manis terlihat tengah asyik bergumul manja dibawah selimut. Seakan tak peduli jika hari sudah semakin siang. Libur musim panas, masih belum berakhir. Sehingga, ia masih bermalas-malasan menghabiskan libur panjangnya.

"Bocah ini masih saja jadi pemalas" Gerutu seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Kesal..

Wanita bernama Karin itu kesal melihat keponakannya yang masih terlelap di atas kasur. Sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Hanya saja, dia sering gemas jika melihat kemalasan dari Naruto (nama pemuda itu).

"Naru-chan kau yakin ingin tidur terus? kyuubi-chan sudah bangun lho, apa kau mau persedian Ramen mu dihabiskan anak balita seusia kyuubi?" Tanya Karin-Mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

**Clliinkkk...**

Kelopak mata berwarna tan itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris biru secarah langit di siang hari. Karin menyeringai begitu pemilik **blue sapphire eyes **itu sudah terbangun akibat jurus jitunya.

"Naru sudah bangun Ba-chan" Seru Naruto. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi pemuda yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu. "Cepat mandi! Ba-chan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" Seru Karin. "Yosh" Sahut Naruto seraya menunjukan ibu jarinya dan tak lupa senyuman lima jari miliknya.

"Jangan lama-lama Naru-chan, Rekan kerja Baa-chan akan kemari dan ingin berkenalan dengan mu" Ujar Karin.

"Baiklah"Sahut Naruto yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Seusai menyiapkan baju untuk keponakan tersayangannya, Karin pun segera meninggalkan kamar milik Naruto. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Na..Na..Na..Na.." Senandung Naruto yang selalu ia kumandangkan saat tengah menikmati siraman air di tubuhnya. Naruto memang selalu bersenandung jika sedang mandi. Baginya, senandung bisa menghilangkan rasa penat yang selalu ia rasakan sehabis bangun tidur.

"Aduhh.."Pekik Naruto. Busa-busa shampoo yang ada di rambutnya, jatuh dan mengenai matanya. Dan bodohnya Naruto malah mematikan shower yang tengah menyala. "Aduh, perih aduhh" Ringis Naruto. Seharusnya dia segera membasuh matanya memakai air dari shower yang tadi menyala, tapi sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh, bukannya membasuh Naruto malah mematikan shower itu.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Naruto, saat tangannya menerima sebuah handuk yang disodorkan untuknya. Naruto pun segera membersihkan wajahnya memakai handuk putih miliknya. Awalnya, ia tak merasa curiga sama sekali. Namun, setelah ia mengingat dimana letak handuk yang semula ia letakan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ketakutan dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya.

"Astaga, tadi itu siapa ya" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, masih menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang tadi menyodorkan handuk untuk nya. "Itu tadi aku" Seru seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Secara slow motion, Naruto menoleh ke arah sampingnya begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil yang ia perkirakan baru berusia 5 tahun. "Huwwaaahhhhhh" teriak Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu segera berlari ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Nii-san penakut sekali sih" ejek gadis kecil itu kepadanya. Naruto lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang berada disamping kanannya. "Huuuaaaa..hump..hummpp" Baru saja hendak berteriak, gadis kecil itu langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Suara nii-san itu seperti wanita, jangan berteriak lagi ya!" Seru gadis kecil itu. "Hummp..hump" Sahut Naruto seraya mengangguk pelan, dengan air mata yang berlinang. "Bagus" Ujar gadis kecil itu.

Naruto sangat kesal dengan gadis kecil dihadapannya ini. Benar-benar kesal. 'Sebenarnya dia ini siapa sih? Kenapa dengan lancangnya masuk ke kamar ku' Inner Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya. "Maaf, Naru memang lancang" Lirih gadis kecil itu. Naruto terkejut mendapati perubahan sikap dari gadis kecil misterius itu. "Hey, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hiks..Abis Nii-san bilang kalau aku 'lancang' " Isak gadis kecil itu. 'Hey, kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang aku katakan?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Hoy, nama mu itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto. "Nama ku Naruko, Uchiha Naruko" jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Ehh"

Naruto terkejut, begitu mengetahui nama gadis kecil itu. Nama yang sama dengan nama nya. Hanya saja gadis itu memakai 'K' sedangkan dia memakai 'T' untuk namanya. Naruto pun memperhatikan sosok kecil dihadapannya kini. "Astaga" Pekik Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut melihat fisik Naruko yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Kedua iris Sapphire yang sangat mirip, juga surai blonde yang benar-benar sama dengan miliknya.

'Kok sama ya' batin Naruto. "Tentu saja, tapi Naru lebih imut dibanding Nii-san" Timpal Naruko. "Eh, kamu kok bisa membaca pikiran ku sih?" Tanya Naruto-heran. "Tentu saja, semua roh itu bisa membaca pikiran orang yang masih hidup" jelas Naruko.

Naruto begidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan Naruko. Jika, Naruko berkata jika dia adalah 'Roh' berarti dia sudah mati, kalau dia sudah mati berarti dia itu 'hantu'. H-A-N-T-U, satu kata yang sangat ditakuti Naruto. H-A-N-T-U, satu kata juga yang membuat dirinya bisa 'pipis' di celana jika mendengar cerita-cerita mengenai H-A-N-T-U.

"Nii-san tak perlu takut, aku ini baik kok" Ujar Naruko. 'Hah,baik apanya inikan sama saja menakut-nakuti aku' Batinnya.

"Nii-san, Naru itu gak bermaksud nakutin Nii-san" Timpal Naruko. "Lagi-lagi baca pikiran! Kamu tuh gak bisa seenaknya baca pikiran orang lain Ruko-chan!" Seru Naruto-jengkel dengan sikap hantu cilik dihadapannya kini. Naruko tertegun dengan panggilan Naruto kepadanya. Panggilan yang selalu diucapkan oleh seseorang yang amat sangat menyayanginya. "Nii-chan" lirih Naruko.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Serius, kini Naruto terlihat panik mendapati perubahan mimik wajah Naruko yang terlihat sedih itu. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih dari wajah imut hantu cilik itu. Naruto terus memperhatikan dan terus memperhatikan. Hingga..

"Naluuuu-nii" seru suara anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja menyerukan nama Naruto. "Kyuu-chan, astaga aku belum memakai baju" Panik Naruto. Naruko hanya menghela napas melihat kepanikan Naruto. Dengan menjentikan jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba saja keajaiban terjadi, keajaiban dimana Naruto sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aduhh, bagaimana ini" Gumam Naruto. "Nii-san, Nii-san," Seru Naruko. Akan tetapi Naruto malah mengacuhkan seruan dari bibir kecil Naruko. Kepanikan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, saat kaki-kaki kecil kyuubi mulai melangkah menuju kasur yang kini ia tempati.

"Nii-chan kok bobo lagi sih" Ujar kyuubi.

"Aduuhh, Mati aku" gumam Naruto-ketakutan. Naruko menggeleng pelan, sudah berkali-kali dia memanggil Naruto dan berkali-kali itu juga Naruto tidak menyahuti panggilannya.

Plakkk..

"Aduhh" pekik Naruto. Naruto memasang **deathglare **nya kepada gadis cilik yang telah berbaik hati memberikan **cap telapak tangan** di pipi tembam nya. Dengan wajah Innocent miliknya, Naruko malah menatap balik Naruto.

Melihat tatapan Innocent Naruko, Naruto menjadi tak tega untuk memarahi Naruko. "Hah, yasudahlah" Ujar Naruto. "Nii-san, Nii-san sudah berpakaian tahu" Jelas Naruko. Naruto segera melirik keadaan dirinya. "Astaga" pekik Naruto. Naruto terkejut begitu melihat dirinya yang sudah tidak memakai handuk lagi.

"Kapan aku pakai baju?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto pun segera melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruko yang mengedipkan satu mata padanya. "Nii-chan" Seru Kyuubi, Bertepatan ketika Kyuubi menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Naruko sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kyuu-chan" Seru Naruto. "Nii-chan, jangan lama-lama Kaa-chan bilang Nii-chan halus segela tulun" Ujar Kyuubi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan memperhatikan sikap 'sok' dewasa adik sepupunya itu.

"Jangan 'sok' dewasa, ayo turun" ajak Naruto seraya mencubit hidung bangir milik kyuubi. Kyuubi mendengus kesal mendapati perlakuan kekanak-kanakan dari kakak sepupunya itu. "Kyuu, memang sudah dewasa tahu" Protes Kyuubi.

"Mananya yang sudah dewasa?" Tanya Naruto, sambil berdiri disamping Kyuubi (hendak mengukur tinggi Kyuubi yang hanya sepinggangnya). "Nii-chan 'sok' tinggi, Ji-san dibawah sana jauh lebih tinggi dali Nii-chan lho" Cibir Kyuubi. "Masa?" Tanya Naruto-sedikit tidak rela.

Naruto pun segera menengok ke bawah sana, dimana dua orang pemuda bersurai raven dengan postur tubuh layaknya seorang model. 'Naru Nii-san' sapa Naruko, yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di belakangnya. Naruto hendak berteriak, jika saja Naruko tidak membekap mulutnya. 'Ssst, jangan teriak!' Seru Naruko. "Kamu itu menyebalkan" Ujar Naruto. "Siapa yang menyebalkan? Kyuubi ya? Nii-chan jahat" Teriak Kyuubi kesal. Para tamu pun segera mendongak ke atas, begitu mendengar teriakan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan, dengarkan Nii-chan dulu!" Seru Naruto seraya mengejar bocah kecil itu.

Karin dan Tsunade yang berada disana hanya menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. "Ya ampun, Anak itu" Gumam Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven nampak bosan dengan percakapan yang terjadi diantara orang tuanya dan rekan kerja perusahaan yang dikelola keluarga mereka. "Maaf Namikaze-san, dimana toilet berada?" Tanya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Anda bisa ikuti jalan lurus disana, lalu belok ke kanan disanalah toiletnya" Jawab Tsunade ramah. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu segera mengucapkan terimakasih, dan bergegas menuju toilet. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk ke toilet sama sekali. Ia hanya menghindar dari obrolan-obrolan diantara keluarganya dan rekan bisnis keluarga mereka.

Bukannya menuju jalan yang sudah Tsunade tunjukan, Sasuke malah berjalan ke arah lain. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa, kakinya telah membawa dirinya pergi ke sebuah jalan, yang Sasuke yakin adalah jalan menuju sebuah taman.

"Kyuu-chan, maafkan Nii-chan dong"

Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman itu, begitu mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang menurutnya tidak terdengar seperti suara pemuda kebanyakan.

*bruggh*

Seorang bocah kecil bersurai jingga kemerah-merahan, berjalan menabrak dirinya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, melihat sosok kecil itu yang berjalan angkuh tanpa melihat keberadaan dirinya. "Kyuu-chan"

**Sasuke's Pov**

Aku sedikit merasa kesal begitu bocah tengik itu menabrak diri ku. Apa dia itu buta? Tulikah? Entahlah, yang jelas anak ini benar-benar tidak ada lucu-lucunya dibanding bocah kecil seusia dirinya. Bukannya minta maaf, bocah kecil itu malah melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah ku. Apa-apaan dia? Dia pikir dia yang paling tampan apa? Mana bisa begitu!

"Kyuu-chan"

Seru seorang 'gadis' manis yang memanggil nama bocah tengik itu. 'Cantik' Pikir ku. Wajahnya sangat imut, meskipun body nya tidak menarik seperti gadis-gadis lain sebayanya.

Mata Onyx dan Mata Sapphire milik ku dan miliknya bertemu pandang.

Deg..

Iris sapphire yang mengingatkan aku pada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Seseorang yang telah lama pergi meninggalkan aku, Aniki , dan kedua orang tua ku. Seseorang yang masih meninggalkan duka yang amat dalam untuk kami sekeluarga.

"Kyuu-chan!" Seru 'gadis' bersurai pirang itu. Tanpa, aku sadari aku malah menarik pergelangan tangan 'gadis' manis itu. "Ehh, Tuan.." Pekik 'gadis' itu. Ck, panggilan formal itu lagi. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan 'tuan' yang mengalun dari bibir ranumnya itu.

Kedua mata kami lagi-lagi saling bertemu pandang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ku hempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke tembok dengan pelan. Aku tidak suka dengan cara kasar, bagaimana jika aku memakai cara kasar, lalu dia membenci ku? Bisa-bisa aku gagal mendapatkan hatinya.

Ku himpit tubuh itu diantara tubuh ku dan tembok yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Mata kami saling berjumpa. Seakan terhipnotis dengan iris biru secerah langit siang tanpa awan itu, aku pun memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibir ku pada bibirnya.

Tanpa ku duga 'gadis' itu juga mendekatkan bibirnya juga. Gotcha! I got your kiss Baby, sorak ku dalam hati.

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Dan...

"Hey, Ji-chan mesum lepaskan Nalu-nii!" Seru seorang bocah yang mencubit kencang pinggang ku. "Aduuhh" ringis ku.

"Heehh, Kyuu-chan" Seru gad- tunggu tadi bocah iblis itu memanggilnya 'Nii' berarti dia. "Kau laki-laki" Ujar ku.

"Uaappaa?"

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

"Jadi, kau laki-laki?" Tanya Sasuke asal. "Aku ini laki-laki, memangnya kau kira aku ini apa" Protes Naruto-kesal, karena Sasuke telah menganggapnya seorang wanita. "Wajah mu tidak memastikan Dobe" Cibir Sasuke.

"Cih, Teme menyebalkan" Decih Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi, dan Naruko (yang tidak terlihat) hanya memandang bingung kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar di hadapannya kini. "Ck, Merepotkan" Decak Sasuke meminjam Trademark milik sahabat nya Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayo Kyuu-chan, kita tinggalkan Teme Ji-san ini" Ajak Naruto seraya menggandeng pergelangan kecil adik sepupunya itu.

Kyuubi hanya menurut dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dan Kyuubi. Naruto sendiripun sempat menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Sasuke.

"Wajah kalian mirip sekali" gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa ia sadari, sosok yang tak terlihat tengah memandang sedih dirinya itu. "Nii-chan" Lirih sosok itu. Perlahan-lahan sosok itu menghilang dan menimbulkan sebuah angin yang menerpa tengkuk pemuda tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

Di sebuah restoran mewah, nampak 3 orang pemuda tengah menikmati hidangan-hidangan mahal yang berjejer rapih di hadapan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke bersama 2 sahabatnya Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji, terlihat begitu serius menikmati makanan-makanan lezat itu.

Entah, kebetulan atau memang sebuah takdir tuhan. 3 orang sahabat yang memiliki sikap yang tidak memungkinkan menjalin persahabatan itu. Telah meng-claim diri mereka satu sama lain adalah sahabat.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Neji, yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. "Entahlah" jawab Sasuke. "Kemarin, aku tengah mengantar kaa-san berbelanja di butik milik sahabatnya, aku tak menyangka jika akan bertemu Sakura bersama Kabuto-sensei disana" Jelas Shikamaru Panjang Lebar.

"Apa kau akan diam saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji. "Tentu saja, tidak" Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau berniat untuk selingkuh?" Tanya Neji (lagi). "Mungkin, jika kamu bersedia meminjamkan 'panda' merah mu itu" Jawab Sasuke. "Cih, cari sendiri dong!" Seru Neji-Benar-benar posesif jika menyangkut 'panda' merah nya itu. Apa yang dimaksud panda merah? Tentu saja, kekasih (Uke) dari sulung Hyuuga itu.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang, mendengar keributan kecil dihadapannya itu. Ia pun melempar pandang ke arah lain, hinga mata kuacinya itu berjumpa dengan seorang pemuda bertatto segitiga di kedua pipinya sedang memegang sebuah buku tebal di tangan kanannya. 'Manis' batinnya.

"Shika jatuh cinta" Ujar Neji. Shikamaru pun tersadar begitu mendengar perkataan sang sahabat dan menemukan dua sahabatnya yang tengah memandang ke arah yang sama dengannya. "Inuzuka ya" gumam Sasuke, memasang pose berpikir. "Bantu aku mendapatkannya!" Seru Shikamaru, yang dihadiahi anggukan setuju oleh kedua sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ba-chan, jangan bikin Naru malu dong" Ujar Naruto, begitu sang bibi menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Lho, kenapa? Ba-chan serius tahu" Sahut Karin. "Sudahlah karin-chan, jangan buat keponakan mu bagaikan udang rebus seperti itu lagi" bela seorang pria tampan dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya (kecuali mata)

Mereka sekeluarga tengah bersenda gurau di sebuah ruang keluarga, yang selalu mereka gunakan jika mereka memiliki waktu luang. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur" ajak Kakashi (suami dari Karin) . Karin pun mengangguk setuju. "Ba-chan, tidur duluan ya Naru" pamit sang Bibi. "Ya, selamat malam Ba-chan, Ji-chan" seru Naruto. "Malam" sahut mereka berdua.

Naruto kembali fokus pada televisi yang menyala di depannya. Baru saja film horror itu menunjukan sosok hantu berwajah pucat, tiba-tiba saja layar televisi itu menjadi kabur. Seperti kumpulan-kumpulan semut yang tengah berkumpul masuk kedalam layar televisi.

Bulu kuduk Naruto pun meremang begitu mengingat bagian dari adegan film horror yang pernah ia tonton. Layar televisi berubah menjadi buram, dan sosok wanita berambut hitam acak-acakan keluar melalui layar televisi dengan cara merangkak.

'Tidak, jangan takut Naru!' Inner nya mulai berontak. Innernya mulai meminta dirinya supaya menjadi pribadi yang lebih berani.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sosok seorang perempuan tengah merangkak keluar dari televisi. Naruto seakan terpaku sehingga dia tidak bisa berlari menjauhi ruang keluarga. Lampu yang tiba-tiba mati itu pun menambah suasana menjadi kian mencekam.

Tak pelak, keringat sebesar biji jagung itu mengucur dari ujung rambut, hingga membasahi ujung pipinya.

'Kami-sama, lindungi aku' Doa Naruto dalam hati. Naruto terus saja memperhatikan sosok yang tengah merangkak mendekati dirinya itu. Hingga..

"Supriseeeeee..." Seru sosok itu. "NARUKO!" Geram Naruto. Begitu mengetahui siapa gerangan dari sosok merangkak itu. "Hehehehehe, gomen... Habis, Naruto-nii belum tidur sih" Tawa Naruko. Naruto mencubit pelan pipi gembil 'hantu' cilik dihadapannya itu.

"Kau ini hampir membuat ku pipis di celana tahu" gerutu Naruto. "Ruko, kan gak tahu" Gumam Naruko. "Nee, Ruko kamu itu sebenarnya mau apa ke sini?" Tanya Naruto. Ia benar-benar heran dengan 'hantu' yang setiap hari mendatangi dirinya setiap ia tengah sendiri.

"Aku ingin, Naru-nii membantu ku" Pinta Naruko. "Membantu apa?" Tanya Naruto, dengan mimik heran di wajahnya.

"Aku belum bisa pergi ke surga, kalau keluarga ku belum mengikhlaskan aku" Lirih Naruko. "Terus, aku harus apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya apasih yang Naruko inginkan? Naruto sendiri pun masih belum tahu, apa dia bisa membantu atau tidak. Karena dia yakin, sangat sulit untuk membantu 'hantu' cilik itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar tersiksa saat aku tidak bisa pulang ke alam ku" Jelas Naruko, meminta pengertian dari sosok yang tengah ia mintai 'pertolongan' itu. "Jangan minta tolong pada ku dong, aku belum tentu bisa membantu kamu" Sahut Naruto.

"Tapi, yang bisa melihat aku itu cuma Nii-san" Ujar Naruko. "Kamu itu jangan memaksa! Memangnya kamu tidak bisa berusaha sendiri apa? Dasar gak mau Usaha!" Cibir Naruto.

Naruko terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan jika dia adalah orang yang tidak mau berusaha sendiri. Air mata mulai mengalir menganak sungai membasahi kedua pipi **chubby **nya. Naruko memandang penuh harap pada Naruto. "Hehehe, Nii-san benar.. Orang seperti 'Ruko memang gak pantas di tolong" Tawa miris Naruko mulai terdengar.

"Ruko, kamu-"

"Maaf ya, Naruko memang egois" Lirih Naruko. 'Hah, apa boleh buat' Batin Naruto. Naruto pun mendekati gadis kecil di sampingnya itu. "Ssstt, jangan nangis..Nii-san pasti bantu Ruko" Hibur Naruto.

Naruko mendokak dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis kecil itu. "Terimakasih Nii-san" Ucap Naruko-seraya memeluk Naruto.

"Jadi, Nii-san harus bantu apa?" Tanya Naruto. "Nii-san, harus membantu 'Ruko dan bilang ke Anikinya Ruko supaya mengikhlaskan kepergian Ruko" Jelas Naruko. "Begitu ya" Gumam Naruto.

"Terus Nii-san harus membuat semua keluarga Ruko tersenyum kembali" Ujar Naruko.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto. Terkejutkah? Tentu saja, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu siapa keluarga Naruko. "Nii-san datang saja ke kantor Uchiha Corps" Usul Naruko. "Terus?" Tanya Naruto. "Bilang saja ingin ketemu Uchiha Itachi" Jawab Naruko.

Mendengar nama Itachi, wajah Naruto **blushing** sendiri. Apalagi begitu mengingat cerita ba-chan nya, yang mengatakan jika pemuda bernama Itachi itu memuji dirinya. Sudah gitu, Naruto baru mengingat jika sosok Itachi memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan 'pangeran' masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, Nii-san akan mencoba" Ujar Naruto. "Yatta, terimakasih Nii-san" Ucap Naruko, kelewat bahagia. Lagi-lagi tanpa disadari, Naruto mengulas senyum di wajahnya begitu mendapati pelukan dari 'hantu' cilik dihadapannya kini.

'Mungkin, ini tidak buruk' Batin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer **

**Baa-chan©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru/**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!)**

**Rated : T (belum cukup umur untuk M)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AND YOUR OLDER BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone's Dream**

Seorang bocah kecil terlihat tengah menangis dibawah pohon sakura di musim semi. Bocah yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu, duduk memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Helaian bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya membentuk sebuah mahkota. Namun, dia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Huhuhu Tou-chan..kenapa Tou-chan pelgi" tangisan anak kecil itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Bayangkan saja, seorang balita menangis memanggil orang tuanya di hadapan mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menghiburnya kah? Atau malah melewatinya dan tidak mempedulikan nya? Hey, dimana rasa kemanusian mu?

"Hey, kamu kenapa princess?" Tanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua dari bocah bersurai blonde itu.

Bocah bersurai raven spike itu pun menyamakan posisinya di samping si blonde. Tanpa rasa takut, bocah laki-laki itu menarik dagu sang Princess, agar princess nya menatap dirinya.

Tatapan mereka berjumpa.

Onyx dan Sapphire..

Dua warna batu berharga itu saling berjumpa. Sang Black onyx yang melambangkan perlindungan dan Sang Blue Sapphire yang melambangkan keteduhan saling berbaur. Sang Onyx terpesona dengan kecantikan Blue eyes itu. Sedang sang blue eyes yang menatap Onyx, seakan terperosok masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudahnya.

"Cantik" gumam sang bocah Raven. "Telimakacih, Pangelan juga tampan" Puji sang bocah blonde.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar, menikah saja sama pangeran ya" Usul sang Raven. "Aku? Jadi, mempelai pangelan?" Tanya bocah blonde itu. Bocah raven itu mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan balita yang berada 3 tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Ini, Pangeran pakaikan ya" Ujar sang pangeran seraya memasukan sebuah cincin berlambang kipas tradisional jepang ke jari manis sang princess. "Plincess mempelai pangelan" Timpal sang blonde. "Iya, Princess mempelai pangeran" Kata sang pangeran.

Cupp..

Sang pangeran pun mencuri ciuman pertama dari sang putri. "Pangeran pergi dulu ya" pamit sang pangeran.

**End Of Someone's Dream**

"Pangeran..Pangeran.. Jangan pergi! Hiks.." Igau seorang pemuda bersurai blonde. "To..Naruto.." Seru seorang wanita bersurai merah-membangunkan sang blonde, dengan cara menepuk pelan pipi keponakannya itu.

"Hey, bangun!" Seru wanita yang baru berusia 30 tahun itu. Wanita bernama karin itu, terus menepuk pelan hingga Naruto tersadar. Pemuda manis itu memang sering mengigaukan dan menyebut nama 'Pangeran'. Karin, penasaran dengan apa yang telah di mimpikan keponakannya itu.

"PANGERAN!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Duggg..

"Wadaawww.." Pekik Naruto, ketika merasakan jitakan yang dihadiahi oleh sang bibi. "Pangeran..Pangeran..jangan pergi pangeran" Goda Karin. Naruto blushing sendiri mendengar sang bibi yang terus menggodanya itu.

"Siapa itu PANGERAN?" Tanya sang bibi dengan nada menggodanya. "Hehehehe, tidak ada kok" dusta Naruto. Karin menggeleng pelan dan beranjak dari posisi nya yang semula duduk di pinggir kasur Queen size milik Naruto.

"Sudah, mandi sana!" Titah Karin sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. "Ada-ada saja" Gumam Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pikiran bingung mulai menyeruak otaknya saat memikirkan cara yang tepat, untuk membantu 'hantu' gadis cilik itu. Tak dipedulikan gemercik air shower yang membasahi tubuhnya itu. "Nii-san, Ba-san berambut merah tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Naruko yang tengah duduk diatas wastafel, sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Itu tadi Karin Ba-chan" jawab Naruto seraya menuang shampo ke telapak tangannya.

"Ruko gak kenal" Gumam Naruko. Naruto tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Naruko. Amat lucu baginya, bagaimana bisa Naruko kenal siapa karin, sedangkan mereka belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. "Gimana kamu mau kenal? Kamu kan belum kenalan" canda Naruto seraya memijat pelan kepalanya.

"Eh, benar juga ya" beo Naruko, seakan baru menyadari kebodohannya itu. "Ruko-chan, kalau Nii-san boleh tau. Kamu itu meninggal kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Naruko pun memasang pose berpikir-mengingat-ingat 'kapan dan mengapa' dia meninggal.

"Ruko, meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu Nii-san. Kalau sebab akibat Ruko meninggal, Ruko gak tahu" Jelas Ruko. "Jadi, Ruko lupa?" Tanya Naruto (lagi). "Semua orang yang meninggal itu akan melupakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semasa hidupnya" Dusta Naruko sambil memilin pelan bawahan gaun berwarna putih gadingnya itu.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar perkataan Naruko. Air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipi chubby nya. Pancuran air shower membasahi tubuhnya bercambur air mata yang menetes dari kedua iris sapphire nya itu. Dia takut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruko barusan. Dia tidak berani jika, apa yang dikatakan Naruko benar-benar terjadi. 'Apa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan juga akan melupakan ku?' Tanya nya dalam hati.

"Maafkan Ruko, Nii-san" Lirih Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kapan kau bisa jadi dewasa?" Tanya seorang pria dewasa bersurai raven, kepada putra keduanya yang kini baru berusia 21 tahun itu. Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Fugaku tak habis pikir dengan putra bungsunya. Bagaimana tidak? Tingkahnya yang terbilang _bad boy _itu benar-benar membuat sang kepala keluarga dibuat pusing 7 keliling.

Sudah 5 tahun belakang ini, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya ber-ulah. Tak ada hari tanpa 'ulah'. Sasuke juga sering bolak-balik masuk kantor polisi. Beruntunglah Sasuke terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, jika tidak habislah dia di dalam sel penjara. Ayahnya selalu membayar para polisi supaya putra nya itu tidak di jebloskan ke dalam penjara.

Jika dilihat-lihat, semua kebutuhan Sasuke dan keinginan Sasuke selalu terpenuhi oleh sang ayah. Bahkan, sebelum Sasuke meminta pun, pasti sang ayah akan selalu mencukupinya. Kurang apa lagi sih , Fugaku itu? Sepertinya manusia Teme ini tidak pernah menghargai perjuangan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke-masih sibuk dengan iPod miliknya. Tak ada niat untuk melepaskan earphone dari kedua telinganya itu. Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas, melihat tingkah laku putra keduanya itu. "Apa Tou-san sudah selesai? Aku sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk ini" Kata Sasuke benar-benar tidak sopan kepada ayahnya.

Fugaku memijat pangkal hidungnya menghadapi Sasuke. Benarkah selama ini ia salah dalam mengasuh putranya itu? Kalau salah, dimana kesalahannya? Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang menjadi pembangkang seperti ini? Meskipun putra pertamanya, Uchiha Itachi masih bisa diandalkan. Namun baginya, ia sudah gagal dalam mengasuh anak-anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, ia terlihat tergesa-gesa untuk segera keluar dari kantor milik ayahnya. Karena, hal inikah ia dipanggil? Kenapa ayahnya selalu membuang-buang waktu berharga miliknya?

Dihiraukannya sapaan-sapaan ramah dari pegawai-pegawai wanita yang bekerja di kantor sang ayah. Dibanding mendengarkan sapaan dari pegawai-pegawai wanita itu, Sasuke lebih memilih mendengarkan alunan musik melalui earphone miliknya dengan volume yang keras. Semua karyawan dan karyawati, menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku tuan muda mereka.

**Bruukk..**

"Ittaii" ringis seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang terjatuh ke lantai, dengan sangat tidak elit itu. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. "Ck, Idiot" Decak pemuda bersurai raven kesal, malu dan dicampur rasa sakit di bagian bokongnya itu.

Pemuda blonde, bernama lengkap Naruto itu segera bangun dan menatap kesal pemuda raven yang sudah menabrak nya itu.

"Siapa yang idiot? Dasar teme!" Sahut Naruto, masih setia mengelus pelan bokongnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai. "Sakit tahu" Kata Naruto. "Dasar cengeng" cibir Sasuke. Tidak terima dengan cibiran Sasuke, Naruto segera menarik kerah baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Deg..

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling berjumpa. Jantung kedua pemuda itu mulai berdebar-debar. Seakan ada suatu perasaan yang menyeruak masuk ke rongga dada kedua pemuda itu.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tat-

"KAU, Dobe/Teme!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Cih" Decih mereka berbarengan (lagi). "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?" Tanya Sasuke 'sok' jaim. Padahal hatinya sudah sangat bahagia, melihat kedatangan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi _trending topic _dalam pikirannya itu.

"Aku kesini mau bertemu dengan Itachi-san" Jawab Naruto, bangga. 'Cih, kenapa harus Aniki keriput itu sih?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia kesal sekali, kenapa harus kakaknya yang dicari oleh calon kekasihnya (uke) itu. "Aniki sedang tidak ada" Kata Sasuke membuat kedatangan Naruto menjadi sia-sia.

Naruto pun terlihat sangat murung mendengar bahwa orang yang ia cari tidak sedang berada di tempat. Ia merasa bahwa perjuangannya datang jauh-jauh, tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. "Aniki sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya" Dusta Sasuke, sengaja memanas-manasi Naruto.

"Itachi-san, sudah punya pacar ya" Gumam Naruto. "Tentu saja, Aniki sudah punya-"

"Punya apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi, menyela perkataan sang adik. Sasuke mendelik tajam melihat kedatangan kakaknya. Naruto segera menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan sosok Itachi yang berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

"Itachi-san" Beo Naruto.

Itachi mengulas senyum 'malaikat' andalannya dan membuat Naruto blushing. "Tadi Genma-san bilang jika ada Namikaze-san mencari ku, jadi aku sengaja ke bawah untuk menyambut kedatangan anda Namikaze-san" Jelas Itachi seraya mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"Cih" Decih Sasuke.

Melihat keakraban sang kakak dengan pemuda 'incaran' nya itu Sasuke sangat kesal dan cemburu pada aniki nya. Aura hitam yang keluar dari dirinya, membuat para karyawan dan karyawati yang berpas-pas'an dengannya bergidik ngeri.

"Si teme itu kenapa" Gumam Naruto. "Namanya Sasuke, dia adik ku Namikaze-san" jelas Itachi-menahan tawa mendengar nama panggilan baru untuk sang adik. "Ah, begitu ya. Itachi-san, aku Namikaze Naruto" Kata Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menatap kedua iris sapphire seorang pemuda di hadapannya kini. Mencoba mencari kejujuran dari pemuda 6 tahun dibawahnya itu. Itachi yakin Naruto (pemuda itu) tidak berbohong padanya, akan tetapi dia masih ragu dengan penjelasan Naruto. Kini, keduanya sedang berada di sebuah cafe menikmati hidangan yang telah mereka pesan, sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Mungkin ini sangat sulit, tapi aku tidak bohong tentang ini Itachi-san" Ujar Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Uchiha Sulung itu. "Aku memang belum bisa melupakan adik bungsu ku itu Naruto-san" Kata Itachi, menerawang kosong ke arah jalanan.

"terkadang ada sebuah hal di luar nalar yang kita tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi" Jelas Naruto.

"Naruko adalah anak yang sangat ceria semasa hidupnya dulu" Lirih Itachi. Naruto tertegun mendengar cerita mengenai Naruko semasa hidupnya. "Dia meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Bukan begitu Itachi-san?" Tanya Naruto-sedikit berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Kau benar, saat itu adalah hari yang menyedihkan untuk kami sekeluarga" Jelas Itachi.

"Dan yang membuat ku terkejut ketika melihat diri mu, yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang Naruko" tambahnya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Itachi. Apa karena mereka mirip, Naruko memilih dirinya untuk membantu 'roh' nya kembali ke surga? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya itu.

"Apa dia ada di sini, Naruto-san?" Tanya Itachi, seraya menyeruput kopi miliknya. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana Naruko berada. "Ya, dia ada di sini" Jawab Naruto. "Katakan padanya jika aku sangat merindukannya" Pinta Itachi, kepada Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil. "Mungkin, jika Naruko mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan itu akan mempercepat kepulangannya ke surga" Timpal Itachi.

"Anda harus mengikhlaskan kepergiannya Itachi-san" Ujar Naruto. "Aku akan mencoba" Gumam Itachi. "Kita akan berjuang bersama, Naruko sendiri sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kandung ku" Naruto berkata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di lain tempat**

Seorang wanita bersurai raven tengah memandang kosong keluar jendela. Wajah cantiknya itu nampak pucat dibanding sebelumnya. Hidupnya terasa hampa, seakan tak ada lagi niatnya untuk menjalani hidup.

"Hiks.." Isakan kecil itu terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Hatinya sakit, jika harus mengingat kejadian dimana ia harus kehilangan sosok 'malaikat' kecil nya itu. Sejak kejadian itu, ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar, dan menghindar orang-orang disekitarnya.

Dipeluknya erat sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna orange. Sebuah boneka yang selalu berada di pangkuannya itu. "Hiks..Maafkan kaa-san, sayang" lirih wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Tanpa Mikoto sadari, salah satu dari putra nya mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. Melihat kondisi sang ibu yang kian hari kian parah itu, membuat hati Sasuke miris. Ia sangat merindukan sosok kelembutan sang ibu. Dimana dulu sang ibu, selalu menyambut dirinya saat tiba di rumah, dimana sang ibu mengecup keningnya saat dia tengah bersedih, dimana sang ibu selalu membuatkan makanan untuk dirinya. Sasuke benar-benar merindukan semua tentang sang ibu.

"Kaa-san" sapa Sasuke pada sang ibu. Sasuke baru saja hendak mendekati sosok sang ibu yang tengah duduk di kursi roda miliknya itu. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Seru sang ibu, menolak kehadiran putra keduanya itu.

"Kaa-san" lirih Sasuke.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Tak terasa pemuda bersurai raven itu meneteskan air matanya. Sakit, hancur, marah, bersalah, itulah yang kini ia rasakan. "Sebegitu bencinya Kaa-san pada ku?" Tanya Sasuke. Mikoto hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Hahahahahahaha" tawa miris terdengar dari bibir putra keduanya itu.

"Aku memang tak pernah bisa menjadi seperti Itachi dan malaikat kecil mu itu" Ujar Sasuke. Sasuke pun merebut paksa boneka teddy bear milik mendiang adik kecilnya itu dari sang ibu. "Kau mau apa Sasuke? Kau mau apa? Jangan, ku mohon" pinta sang ibu.

Boneka beruang berwarna jingga itu pun akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Uchiha kedua itu. "Kembalikan boneka itu Sasuke!" Seru sang ibu. Sasuke menulikan telinganya, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar ibunya.

**Brakk..**

Sasuke menutup kasar pintu kamar nya. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan. Kenapa ibunya tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya? Seakan dia hanyalah seorang anak yang terbuang. Jika dirinya hanya menjadi anak yang dibenci sang ibu, lalu kenapa dulu Mikoto melahirkannya? Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja saat dia masih dalam kandungan?

"Aaaargggggghhh" teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut raven spike miliknya itu.

Tubuh setinggi 181cm itu merosot jatuh ke lantai. Kondisi kamar yang gelap, menambah kesan suram di dalam kamar Sasuke. Ia terlihat frustasi kali ini. Tak ingat lagi, apa artinya ia hidup di dunia ini. Kenapa semua orang masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian sang adik? Kenapa?

Begitu jahatnya kah dia, hingga ia tega membunuh sang adik?

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan mendiang sang adik muncul di depannya. Khayalan akan rasa benci nya pada sang adik begitu kuat, sehingga sosok sang adik nampak tengah menertawainya.

"**Hahahaha...hahahahah.. Nii-chan payah" **ejek bayangan itu. Sosok seorang gadis kecil yang sangat familiar itu terlihat tengah menertawai kelemahannya itu. "Sudah puas kau Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke. **"Hahahahaha." **Sosok berbaju merah itu tertawa amat bahagia. "Kau bahagia sekarang? Bersyukurlah kau sudah mati sekarang!" Seru Sasuke. **"Hahahahaha" **"hentikan tawa bodoh mu itu Ruko!" Seru Sasuke (lagi) seraya menutup kedua telinganya.

**Cklek..**

"Sasuke" Seru Itachi yang membuka pintu kamar sang adik. Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana sang kakak yang tengah mencari tombol lampu. "Aniki" Sahut Sasuke. Setelah berhasil menemukan tombol lampu, Itachi pun segera menyalakan lampu di kamar Sasuke.

Menemukan sang adik yang tengah terduduk lemas, dengan sebuah boneka kesayangan mendiang adik perempuannya. "Sasuke" pekik Itachi. Itachi menghampiri sang adik dan memapah tubuh Sasuke menuju tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi seraya menyelimuti tubuh adiknya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Pinta Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-san, kemarin itu Itachi-nii benar-benar sudah punya pacar tidak sih?" Tanya Naruko. "Entahlah" jawab Naruto sekenanya. Mendengar bahwa Itachi sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Naruto merasa kecewa. "Kenapa tidak Ruko cari-cari saja Informasi mengenai pacar Aniki nya Ruko" Usul Naruto memfokuskan matanya ke arah iPod touch miliknya.

"Nii-san" seru Naruko sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. "Ya" sahut Naruto. Naruto menatap heran, Naruko yang menekuk dalam-dalam wajah manisnya. Dipilinnya bawahan gaun putih miliknya itu. "Ruko-chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. "Hiks" isakan kecil mulai terdengar di antara mereka.

"Ru-"

"Nii-san, tolong temui Sasu-nii" Sela Naruko, seraya berlari menembus dinding. "Hey.." Seru Naruto takut jika ada apa-apa pada gadis cilik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia itukan hantu, mana mungkin bisa terluka" gumam Naruto.

"Sasu-nii" beo Naruto. "Siapa itu Sasu-nii?" Tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa.

**Skip Time**

Dengan balutan blazer berwarna abu-abu, Naruto berjalan menembus gelap nya malam di tengah-tengah kota. Cuaca di kota Konoha akhir-akhir ini memang sedang tidak menentu. Naruto membetulkan kembali letak syalnya yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin yang lumayan kencang.

Naruto melirik arloji yang terpasang manis di tangan kirinya itu. "Ini, kali pertamaku keluar rumah di malam hari" gumam Naruto.

_**Wusshhh**_

Hembusan angin malam menerpa wajah tan manisnya itu. Dingin, padahal ia sudah memakai baju lengan panjang dan sebuah blazer yang menjadi andalannya, ketika rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Hay, manis sedang apa malam-malam sendiri?" Tanya seorang laki-laki hidung belang kepada dirinya. Naruto segera menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan 3 orang pria bertampang suram yang baru saja menggodanya itu. Naruto bergidik ngeri, se-iring mendekatnya 3 pria itu.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku' batin Naruto.

Disebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari kejadian itu, 4 orang pemuda terlihat tengah menikmati suasana jam malam, yang hanya dinikmati oleh orang-orang diatas 20 tahun. "Aku seperti mendengar suara minta tolong seseorang" kata seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model pantat ayam. "Oh, ayolah. Jangan 'sok' jadi anak indigo" cibir pemuda bersurai coklat panjang.

"Tidak. Aku serius!" Ujar pemuda (bokong ayam) itu. "Hahahahahaha, uhuk..uhukk..kau serius?" Tanya pemuda bersurai ikat nanas menimpali sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu segera menghilangkan pemikirannya yang sangat tak wajar.

**'Tolong' **teriakakn minta tolong lagi-lagi tak bisa enyah dari pikiran pemuda Uchiha itu.

Neji, Shikamaru dan Utakata (sahabat Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika) menatap bingung sahabatnya itu. Tak biasanya Sasuke nampak kacau seperti sekarang ini. Jika itu tentang sang ibu, bahkan Sasuke tidak akan pernah terlihat sekacau ini.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Bisik Utakata.

Neji dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bergegas menuju toilet, hendak menghindari suara dentuman musik yang dimainkan oleh para Dj. "Nii-chan" tegur seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diatas wastafel, dimana Uchiha muda itu hendak mencuci muka.

"Astaga" Pekik Sasuke.

Ia terkejut melihat sosok mendiang sang adik yang muncul di hadapannya itu. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Gadis kecil itu pun menjentikan jarinya.

Suara minta tolong itu pun terdengar kembali. "Kau.." Geram Sasuke-Kesal. Menghindari amukan sang kakak, gadis kecil itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan sang kakak yang terlihat sangat frustasi. Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya ke pinggirang wastafel.

"Sialan kau Ruko" umpatnya kesal.

**Naruto's Place**

"T..Tolong jangan apa-apakan aku tuan" pinta Naruto, seraya melangkah mundur dari tiga pria lapar di depannya itu. "Kami hanya ingin mengajak mu bermain manis" Kata pria bercodet dengan nada yang membuat siapapun akan merinding mendengar suaranya.

"Mau kemana lagi manis?" Tanya pria yang bertubuh gempal. "Le..lepas" ronta Naruto, saat dua pria lainnya menahan tubuhnya. "Begini lebih baik" kata pria gempal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke yang terburu-buru meninggalkan meja mereka. Neji dan Utakata saling memandang, "kita ikuti dia!" Seru Neji. Shikamaru, Neji dan Utakata lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka ber-3.

**'Tolong'**

Teriakan seorang pemuda terdengar jelas di telinga Neji. Rasa penasaran pemuda tanpa pupil itu seakan hilang begitu mendengar suara, yang muncul dari pikirannya itu. "Kita harus cepat!" Seru Neji. Utakata dan Shikamaru terlihat bingung, namun mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan lari mereka.

**~Misa Anaru~**

Naruto tidak lagi meronta seperti sebelumnya. Tenaganya, benar-benar terkuras habis, karena rontaan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Ia akhirnya hanya pasrah menunggu sebuah keajaiban yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Menunggu **sang pangeran **datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Meskipun, dia tahu ini mustahil. Namun, Naruto seakan percaya jika malam ini **pangerannya **datang menemui dirinya.

"Sudah siap, sayang?" Tanya pria bertubuh gempal itu. "Hummmppp.." Lirih Naruto, wajahnya memerah, juga mulutnya yang disumpal menggunakan kain, benar-benar membuat dirinya sangat tersiksa. Naruto hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya, mengingat dirinya yang hanya bertelanjang dada, dengan celana boxer bergambar rubah miliknya.

Baru saja pria itu hendak menciumnya, tiba-tiba saja sang pria itu terjungkal mengenai trotoar dijalanan sepi itu. "Ittaii" ringis pria gempal itu. "Kau!" Geram pria brandal, yang hendak memperkosa Naruto.

Pertarungan antar 3 pria brandal, dan 3 pemuda tampan pun tak bisa dihindarkan. Utakata yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang berantakan itu, langsung menolong sang blonde. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Utakata-ramah.

"Dingiiinnnn" Lirih Naruto begitu merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. "Sabar" Hibur Utakata-yang tengah berusaha keras melepaskan tali-tali dari tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Hah, hanya segini saja kemampuan kalian" Cibir Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru, yang telah berhasil melumpuhkan 3 preman itu. Ke-3 preman kampung itu segera berlari, dalam kondisi penuh luka lebam di tubuhnya.

"Uchiha sialan!" Gerutu pria bertubuh gempal itu.

"Awas kau Hyuuga" Ancam pria bercodet.

"Cih, Nara" decih pria jangkung, teman dari si gempal dan si codet.

Ke-3 nya segera berlari menuju Naruto dan Utakata yang tengah membantu pemuda manis itu lepas dari ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Utakata selesai melepaskan ikatan tali di tubuh Naruto. "Di..nggiinn" Naruto berkata dengan terbata-bata. Utakata hendak memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto yang hanya memakai celana boxer bergambar rubah miliknya. Kemana baju nya? Ke-3 orang itu telah membuang pakaian Naruto entah kemana. Namun, buru-buru Sasuke menahan tangan kanan Utakata.

Sasuke segera melepas jaket baseball nya dan memakaikan ke tubuh Naruto. "T..Teme" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang terbata-bata. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Sasuke juga mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal style, dan membuat ke-3 temannya saling melempar pandang.

"Well, Uchiha kita sudah mendapatkan sang putri" cerocos Neji, dan dihadiahi **deathglare **terbaik dari Uchiha kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, dengan cara melesakan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan dan terus berjalan meninggalkan 3 temannya, yang masih menatap heran dirinya.

**~MISA ANARU~**

"Ku antar kau pulang Namikaze-san" Ujar Sasuke seraya memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Naruto. "Tapi, aku masih mau mencari Uchiha Sasu" Naruto berkata, sambil menatap lekat wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang begitu familiar, tapi Naruto tidak ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu. "Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa ekpresi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya" jawab Naruto. "Apa kau tidak takut dengan orang itu?" Sasuke bertanya, untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, meskipun dalam hati Naruto ketakutan setengah mati, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke (lagi) sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto. Naruto semakin terpesona dengan sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya kini. Tak ada lagi sosok 'Pangeran' di hatinya.

"SASUKE!" Seru seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, memanggil nama pemuda raven itu. "Ck" decak Sasuke-kelihatannya tidak suka dengan 3 pengganggu tadi. "Jadi, kamu-"

"Ya, aku orang yang kamu cari" potong Sasuke. "K..kamu" Naruto terbata-bata, tidak tahu hendak mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa kau mencari ku?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kau sukai mencari diri mu di tengah malam, dan hampir di perkosa oleh orang lain, sebelum diri mu? Ahh, Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"A..aku.."

Naruto merutuki dirinya yang salah tingkah di hadapan Sasuke. Kenapa harus orang yang menyebalkan seperti Sasuke sih, yang membuatnya **blushing? **"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "bagus, kita bicarakan nanti setelah aku berada di dalam mobil" kata Sasuke, segera menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Naru-nii, jangan kagok begitu dong" Ujar Naruko yang tiba-tiba muncul di kursi penumpang belakang. "Huwwaahhhh" teriak Naruto kaget. "Hoy Dobe, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"T..tidak ada" gagap Naruto. "Baiklah, apa yang akan kau bicarakan pada ku?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung ingin mengatakan apa. 'Aku harus apa' batin Naruto. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Desak Sasuke.

"Siapa itu Naruko?" Pertanyaan bodoh pun meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Maaf-"

"Dia adalah adik ku" sela Sasuke.

"A..adik mu" beo Naruto. "Kenapa kau bertanya mengenai anak sialan itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang dinaikan 1 oktav.

"Jangan mengatakan jika adik mu itu anak pembawa sial!" Bela Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu tentang dirinya!" Seru Sasuke. "Kau yang tidak tahu tentang dirinya, bahkan perasaannya semasa hidup hingga sekarang" timpal Naruto.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengetahui seluk beluk mendiang adik perempuannya?

"Kau pasti bingung bukan?" Tanya Naruto, yang berhasil menebak isi pikiran Sasuke. "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk membicarakan 'anak' itu" Gumam Sasuke-yang segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Tapi kau harus mendengar kan ini Sasu-san" Paksa Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, membiarkan Naruto berbicara kepadanya. Melihat target nya, yang seakan menjadi pendengar yang baik Naruto pun mulai membuka suara.

"Tolong ikhlaskan kepergian Ruko-chan" Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan topik yang dibicarakan tunggal Namikaze di sampingnya itu. "Roh adik mu tidak bisa tenang, jika kau masih memberatkan kepergiannya" ujar Naruto.

"Jangan bertingkah seakan kau adalah anak Indigo!" Cibir Sasuke, sambil fokus mengemudikan mobil. Naruto tersentak dengan cibiran yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Indigo eh? Aku sendiri saja tidak pernah tahu jika aku adalah seorang Indigo" balas Naruto.

"Benar! Jadi, jangan pernah berpura-pura kau bisa melihat 'roh' adik ku" ujar Sasuke.

"Jujur pada diri mu sendiri jika kau masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian adik mu" Kata Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, di tengah gelap nya jalanan kota Konoha. "Itu bukan urusan mu!" Seru Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu" Naruto membela diri. "Dengan berpura-pura bisa melihat 'roh' adik ku? Itu tidak akan pernah membantu" Ujar Sasuke datar. "Aku-"

"Diamlah, atau aku akan menurunkan mu disini" ancam Sasuke. Naruto melihat ke luar kaca jendela mobil sport milik Sasuke. "A..aku akan diam" Jawab Naruto. "Bagus" gumam Sasuke, dalam hati ia menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto. Padahal mana mungkin, dia tega menurunkan calon uke nya di jalanan sepi, gelap lagi. Jika Naruto diperkosa, apa dia akan rela? BIG NO! Tentu saja jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko memandang lekat Naruto yang tengah memakai sepatu sekolah miliknya. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama Naruto memasuki sekolah nya. Dimana dia yang sudah ada di kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas, benar-benar ingin menamatkan sekolahnya dan menggantikan posisi sang nenek mengurus perusahaan. Karena adik dari ayahnya, tidak berminat untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Maka, sang nenek tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak putra bungsunya itu.

"Naru-nii, kalau dilihat-lihat Naru-nii itu cantik ya" Ujar Naruko polos, dengan posisi dirinya yang tengah duduk di atas meja belajar Naruto.

**Twitch.**

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Naruto. Astaga, cantik? Kenapa harus kata 'cantik' yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis kecil itu? Hah, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, menahan kemarahannya. "Aku itu tampan tahu" Tukas Naruto.

"Tapi kalau dibanding Sasu-nii itu lebih tampan Sasu-nii" Ujar Naruko, membanggakan sang kakak.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruko. Hatinya miris,mendengar perkataan polos Naruko yang membanggakan sosok kakak kedua nya itu. "Kau masih saja membanggakannya ya?" Tanya Naruto. Naruko menunduk dalam, dan mengangguk tanpa berani mendongakan kepalanya.

"Meskipun dia tidak mau mengakui diri mu?" Tanya nya lagi. "B..bukan, begitu.. Nii-chan sangat sayang sama Ruko, hanya saja-"

"Hanya saja apa?" Naruto menekan pertanyaannya. Naruko menggeleng pelan, ia terlihat sungkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan. "Jangan temui aku selama 8 jam lamanya, kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto. "Ruko ngerti, Nii-san" Lirih Naruko.

**Sasuke's room**

Sasuke duduk diam di meja belajar miliknya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, karena masih memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan Naruto mengenai sang adik. Jujur saja, Sasuke memang masih belum bisa menerima kepergian adik perempuannya itu. Padahal sudah 5 tahun lamanya, Naruko pergi meninggalkan keluarganya.

Di raihnya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna jingga, milik mendiang Naruko. Ia menatap lekat boneka berwajah imut dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya. Seakan mengingatkan ia pada sang adik, yang selalu tersenyum bahagia ketika memanggil namanya.

Bersalah..

Itulah perasaan yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah jika mengingat, kematian sang adik akibat kelalaian dirinya. Apalagi, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya walaupun tak pernah sekalipun, ia mengucapkannya.

"Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang ku rasakan, Imouto?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Hanya hembusan angin, menerpa lembut wajah pucatnya itu.

"**Nii-chan, luko punya pelmen. Ini untuk Nii-chan" **

Suara adik kecilnya itu mulai terdengar kembali di pikirannya. dimana Naruko merengek manja, supaya Sasuke menerima permen pemberiannya. Namun bastard tetaplah bastard. Bukannya menerima, Sasuke malah melempar permen itu ke tong sampah.

"**Sasu-nii gak suka pelmen ya?"**

Suara lirih itu.

Suara yang membuat hati Sasuke menangis, jika mengingatnya. Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong, ia sangat merindukan adik kecilnya itu. Ia menyayangi Naruko, lebih dari apapun. Ya, dia menyayangi gadis berusia 5 tahun itu. Meskpun, dari awal Sasuke menolak kehadiran Naruko, yang mengubah posisinya dari putra bungsu, menjadi putra kedua. Rasa cemburunya, mengalahkan rasa sayangnya saat itu. Dia benci, benci sekali pada anak itu.

"**Nii-chan, Luko kangen Nii-chan!" **

Sasuke tertawa miris, mengingat masa lalunya saat ia bertengkar dengan sang ibu dan lebih memilih kabur dari rumah. Akan tetapi setelah ia pulang ke rumah, Naruko yang tengah bermain boneka sendirian di ruang tamu, segera menghambur memeluk kakinya sambil mengatakan jika dia sangat merindukan sosok Sasuke.

"**Sudah ku bilang. Aku benci anak itu! Dia itu bukan adik ku!" Seru Sasuke **yang saat itu baru berusia 11 tahun.

Dia membenci kehadiran Naruko yang saat itu masih menjadi bayi merah, di rumahnya. Naruko adalah seorang bayi yang di adopsi oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Malam itu, malam dimana pertama kalinya Naruko tiba di rumah mereka, Sasuke malah menatap Naruko penuh kebencian. Meskipun bayi merah itu terus tertawa melihat sosoknya.

"Naruko" lirih Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah terjadi 5 tahun lalu. Tindakan cerobohnya, yang lebih memilih kepentingan pribadinya, dibanding kepentingan adik nya. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke menjadi pendiam dan cenderung mengurung dirinya dari dunia luar. Bahkan, setelah kematian adik kecilnya itu semua keluarganya menjadi pendiam, dan gila bekerja. Begitupun sang ibu. Mikoto bahkan lebih parah lagi, dia tidak mau bicara, dan menjauhi putra kandungnya itu. Hidup tanpa si kecil Naruko, benar-benar membawa perubahan yang sangat besar terhadap keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menjadi putra mu lagi" Ujar Sasuke, yang kini tengah berada di kamar sang ibu.

"Kau tak menganggap ku menjadi anak mu pun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi" Sambungnya.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan sang ibu, Sasuke pun segera berbalik arah dan menggeret koper hitam besar miliknya, keluar kamar sang ibu.

"Kau hendak kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto pelan.

Tapi malang untuk Mikoto. Suara yang sangat pelan itu, tidak dapat membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sasuke" panggil nya. Sasuke tidak menyahut, karena dia tidak mendengar panggilan dari sang ibu.

Sakit..

Hatinya sakit, lagi-lagi ibu nya tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Semua sudah dia lakukan, tapi tak juga membuat sang ibu menganggap keberadaan dirinya. Dia tidak kuat lagi, jika harus melihat kondisi ibunya. Bagi Sasuke, lebih baik dia pergi dari rumah, daripada harus melihat sang ibu yang tidak pernah menganggap nya ada.

"Sasuke, kembali nak! Kembali! Hiks.." Isakan Mikoto terdengar di penjuru rumah. Dia berusaha keras berjalan menggunakan kursi roda miliknya, guna mengejar putra nya itu. "Sasuke..jangan pergi!" Pinta sang ibu.

**~MISA ANARU~**

Itachi memandang wajah sang ibu yang tengah tertidur. Wajah lelah nampak terlihat di wajah pucat ibu nya. Sepulang dari kantor, Itachi menemukan sang ibu yang tengah menangis, dengan beberapa maid yang mencoba menghiburnya.

Ketika diketahui, ternyata sang ibu hendak mengejar adik nya yang pergi dari rumah. Itachi menutup wajah tampannya, dia benar-benar dibuat pusing 7 keliling. Kenapa adiknya tega meninggalkan sang ibu yang tengah sakit itu sendirian?

"Sasuke" Igau sang ibu.

Itachi tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak membenarkan kehendak yang Sasuke ambil. Biar bagaimanapun, adiknya itu salah. Meninggalkan ibu nya yang tengah sakit, dan tidak bisa berjalan itu bisa dikatakan durhaka.

Sulung Uchiha itu juga berpikir, jika dia ada di posisi yang sama dengan Sasuke, belum tentu dia bisa menghadapinya. Dia akui, Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat dan tabah menjalani hidupnya, yang bisa terbilang rumit di usia nya yang baru berusia 21 tahun itu.

**To. : My LilBro-Sasuke.**

**Kau dimana? Pulanglah, Outoto**

Satu pesan singkat ia kirim untuk sang adik. Dia hanya ingin adik nya pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak tega melihat sang ibu yang terus mengigaukan nama sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang pikirannya tengah berkecamuk, akhirnya memutuskan, untuk pergi ke sebuah bar. Kondisinya saat ini, sangat memprihatinkan. Wajah nya yang tampan terlihat lelah, dan dirinya yang mabuk membuat penampilannya nampak acak-acakan.

Alunan musik dan gemerlap lampu di ruangan itu, sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Bahkan, dengan orang-orang yang bertengkar pun juga sudah tidak ia pusingkan lagi. Biasanya Sasuke akan marah, jika ada pengunjung yang saling bertengkar, karena baginya itu sangat mengganggu kenyamanan.

"Tuan..anda sudah sangat mabuk, un!" Tegur seorang bartender kepadanya. Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, dan menemukan seorang bartender, bersurai blonde dengan paras yang sangat cantik. "Hik..apa peduli mu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bartender berparas ayu, itu menggelengkan kepalanya, takut dengan sosok pemuda yang tengah mabuk berat itu. "A..ano, hanya saja-"

Brakk..

Sasuke menggebrak kencang meja bartander itu, dan membuat sang bartender ketakutan. "Kau keberatan, eh?" Gertak Sasuke. "Uun" Tubuh gadis cantik itu bergetar, ketika Sasuke menarik kuat-kuat kerah baju sang bartender. "Dei!" Seru seorang pemuda bersurai jingga, yang segera menolong gadis cantik itu.

"Kau cantik, hanya saja aku tak tertarik pada mu, hik.." Ujar Sasuke, segera meninggalkan sang bartender. Semua orang ketakutan melihat aura yang keluar dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke akhirnya pun, memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen miliknya, yang tak ada satu pun tahu dimana itu berada.

**~MISA ANARU~**

Naruko menatap penuh minat, Naruto yang tengah melukis di sebuah kanvas. Lukisan, dua anak kecil bersurai raven dan blonde tengah berada di bawah pohon sakura, yang tengah menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. "Nii-san, percaya takdir benang merah?" Tanya Naruko.

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, dan menoleh ke arah Naruko. "Benang takdir ya? Dimana dua orang terikat satu sama lain, oleh sebuah benang yang tidak terlihat itu ya" Timpal Naruto. Naruko mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Nii-san, kita harus percaya jika Kami-sama itu sudah menuliskan siapa jodoh kita saat kita masih berbentuk janin" Jelas Naruko.

Naruto mencubit pelan hidung Naruko. Bagaimana tidak? Kata-kata Naruko itu benar-benar dewasa menurutnya. Bahkan, dia saja belum, mengerti betul, apa itu benang merah.

"Aww, Nii-san" Naruko merenggut tak suka. "Hahaha, habis kamu dewasa banget sih" tawa Naruto.

"Nee, Nii-san..Anak ini siapa?" Tanya Naruko, menunjuk sebuah gambar seorang anak kecil bersurai raven. "Dia itu 'Prince' " jawab Naruto bangga.

"Wajahnya mirip Sasuke-nii" Celetuk Naruko.

"A..apa?" Tanya Naruto-gagap.

Tak terasa semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Naruko terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto, yang beda tipis dengan udang yang sedang di rebus.

"Ciyye" goda Naruko.

Naruto hendak mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu, namun tiba-tiba saja sosok Naruko berlari dan menghilang menembus tembok kamarnya. Naruto mendengus kesal, dengan sikap iseng Naruko.

"Ruko-chan...Awas ya!" Ujar Naruto.

Sosok Naruko hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang kesal karena kejahilannya itu. "Hihihihi" ia terkikik geli. Sekilas, ia nampak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan Naruto harus berhati-hati dengan sikap licik Naruko. Mungkin, itulah efek jika seorang anak yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Hahahaha, kau harus berhati-hati Naru-chan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hoshh, akhirnya jadi juga..

Hehehehehe, maaf ya kalau jelek, ^^

**So, Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru(Cuma sebagai kakak beradik aja)**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!)**

**Rated : T (belum cukup umur untuk M)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu lama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Found Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ruko-chan, kamu dimana? Hey, Ruko-chan" seru Naruto yang sudah berkali-kali memanggil 'roh' cilik, yang biasa hadir menunggu dirinya sepulang sekolah. Sepi, tentu saja. Biasanya Naruko, akan menggodanya setiap ia merasa bosan.

Tanpa Naruko, memang benar-benar sepi. Apalagi, sekarang hanya ada ia, maid dan para butler di mansion megah itu. Sedangkan, paman, bibi serta adik sepupunya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Neneknya pun juga belum pulang dari luar negeri. Mungkin, cukup lama Tsunade berada di luar negeri.

"Hah, dia itu kemana sih" gumam Naruto. Heran, saat dibutuhkan Naruko pasti tidak pernah kelihatan.

Tanpa sengaja, mata sapphire Naruto melirik lukisan yang tempo hari ia lukis. Semburat merah muncul menghiasi kedua pipi chubby nya. Mengingat kata-kata Naruko, yang mengatakan jika bocah di dalam lukisan itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ini kenapa sih" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, sembari menampar pelan kedua pipinya. Naruko yang sedang bersembunyi di atas lemari, terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto menjadi Aniki nya. Tentu saja, Naruto baik dan sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun, Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya.

**'Naru-nii dengan Sasu-nii? Pasti cocok' **Pikir Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Uchiha ***

Mikoto terlihat murung sampai saat ini. Ia sangat cemas akan keberadaan putra nya. Ia sangat sedih, terlebih mengetahui kepergian Sasuke karena dirinya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, jika Mikoto memang sangat menyayangi semua anak-anaknya.

Lantas, kenapa Mikoto terlihat sangat membenci Sasuke saat pemuda 21 tahun itu berada di dekatnya?

Bukan..

Bukan itu maksud Mikoto. Mikoto tidak pernah membenci Sasuke. Ia hanya belum terima jika kematian 'malaikat' nya itu akibat kelalaian putranya. Tapi sikap nya itulah yang ia akui, membuat Sasuke lebih memilih pergi dibanding tinggal di mansion.

Sudah 5 hari kepergian Sasuke. Dan tak ada kabar yang datang dari nya. Semua suruhan ayahnya, juga tak berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Fugaku pun juga sangat cemas, mengetahui jika putra nya kabur dari rumah. Ia juga merasa bersalah, dan menyayangkan sikap istrinya terhadap putra mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Fugaku sendiri juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Mikoto, istri tercintanya.

Kekasih Sasuke, Haruno Sakura selalu saja mengunjungi mansion, untuk menemui Sasuke. Akan tetapi, gadis muda ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Mengira jika Mikoto, adalah orang cacat yang tinggal di mansion Uchiha, membuat Fugaku geram dibuatnya. Ia berpikir dalam diam, apakah saat memilih seorang pacar, anak nya itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak? Ia takut jika anaknya salah pilih, dalam menyeleksi pujaan hati.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada lirih. Fugaku terdiam, bingung mau menjawab apa. "Fugaku-kun" Mikoto memanggil suaminya, yang tengah melamun. "Iya" sahut Fugaku. "Bawa Sasuke pulang, ku mohon" pinta Mikoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, Sasuke sendiri pun terlihat sedang bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia sendiri pun sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya, yang tidak seorang pun tahu. Neji, sahabatnya sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan E-mail padanya, untuk segera pulang karena Sakura (kekasihnya) terus mencarinya.

Masa bodoh tentang Sakura. Paling-paling, gadis itu mencarinya untuk merengek dibelikan barang-barang mahal yang sedang trendy. Untuk apa ia pusingkan? Lagi pula ia sendiri juga bukan satu-satunya kekasih yang dimiliki gadis bersurai **bubble gum **itu.

Berdiam diri di dalam kamar seharian, lama-lama membuat Pangeran Uchiha ini bosan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang hendak kemana ia akan pergi, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman tempat dimana ia bermain saat ia masih kecil.

Entah, apa yang membuatnya berpikiran untuk pergi ke taman yang sudah tidak ada lagi peminatnya itu. Merenung mungkin? Ya, siapa yang tahu. Uchiha kan juga manusia, ada kalanya mereka merasa galau.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Nii-san sering ke sini sih?" Tanya Naruko kepada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya itu. Sepulang sekolah Naruto segera menuju taman masa kecilnya, dimana ia bertemu Pangeran Impiannya itu. Naruto tidak pernah melupakan pertemuan dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah bersurai raven 14 tahun silam.

"Tempat ini indah Ruko-chan" jawab Naruto. Naruko sendiri melongok, tidak mengerti mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Indah" beo Naruko.

Ya, indah..

Naruto suka suasana di taman yang sudah lama ditinggali oleh banyak orang itu. Dimana ada sebuah danau dengan air yang sangat jernih, dan sebuah pohon sakura yang menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Sangat Ruko-chan" Sahut Naruto.

"Sayang saja, sekarang bukan musim semi" sambung Naruto.

"Memangnya, kalau musim semi kenapa?" Tanya Naruko, dengan mimik bingung yang amat lucu bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Naruto segera mengambil tempat di bawah pohon sakura, yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Berbagai macam kenangan tercipta tepat di bawah pohon yang masuk ke dalam genus **prunus **itu.

"Aku suka bunga Sakura" gumam Naruto. "Ruko juga suka, apalagi kalau mereka sedang bermekaran" sahut Naruko, seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Naruko mengangkat satu alisnya, mendengar ocehan gadis cilik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdecak kesal saat melihat tempat favoritnya di tempati oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Padahal, ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari demi duduk merenung di bawah pohon sakura.

"Itu tempat ku!" Seru Sasuke kepada seorang pemuda yang seperti nya masih menjadi siswa sekolah menengah. Mendengar seruan Sasuke, pemuda tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Pardon, please" pinta pemuda itu.

"It's my place" Kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut. "Itu tempat ku da- DOBE" Seru Sasuke terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali itu. Pemuda yang ia panggil Dobe tersebut, nampak kesal dan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya ke tanah.

"Doba,Dobe,Doba,Dobe, aku ini punya nama tahu" protes pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Ya,ya,ya, siapa Nama mu? Aku lupa" Kata Sasuke. Naruto (nama pemuda itu) sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tidak mengingatnya.

Saking kesalnya, Naruto pun hendak berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda 'manis' yang menjadi incarannya. "Princess" Bisik Sasuke, seraya meniup pelan telinga Naruto.

Deg..

Panggilan itu..

Panggilan yang sangat familliar untuknya. Hanya seseorang yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya setia menunggu. Menunggu akan janji yang belum pernah ditepati. Janji yang selalu Naruto yakini akan terwujud, walaupun tak tahu benar atau tidaknya. Apakah orang itu...

"Sasuke" Lirih Naruto.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto ke tanah dan segera menimpa tubuh mungil Naruto. "Princess" Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipi gembil Naruto. "Kau kah itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto tersentak kaget, tanpa terasa air mata nya menetes membasahi kedua pipi kenyal nan lembut miliknya. Sasuke menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Naruto.

Lembut..

Itulah yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali menyentuh wajah Naruto. Kelembutan yang pernah ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya. Saat pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dengan seorang bocah kecil yang pernah ia temui 14 tahun silam.

"Prince" Lirih Naruto.

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto, hingga mereka berdua saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Hingga, sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang terjadi. Tak ada emosi dan nafsu, hanya kasih sayang dan kerinduan lah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mereka saling merindukan.

"Hmmmppp" merasa persedian oksigen mulai habis, Naruto memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke agar menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mereka pun saling memandang, Onyx dan Sapphire saling bertemu.

Sebuah kenangan, dimana mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain pun terulang kembali. "Aku menunggu mu, princess" Bisik Sasuke. Semburat merah, menghiasi wajah Naruto. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar malu saat ini. "Na-Mi-Ka-Ze NA-RU-TO" eja Sasuke. "Bisa kau beranjak dari tubuh ku? Kau berat Sasuke" Kata Naruto.

Menyadari posisinya sekarang, Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari tubuh mungil Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto yang terlihat tengah berusaha duduk. "Aku tak tahu jika akan bertemu dengan mu di sini" Ujar Sasuke. "Ya, aku juga" timpal Naruto.

"Jadi, kau anak yang 14 tahun silam itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mendelik tajam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa-apaan dengan bicara sang Uchiha itu? Sasuke sudah menciumnya, memanggilnya 'Princess', dan sekarang ia terlihat meragukan Naruto.

"Tidak, ku rasa kau dan aku salah orang" Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah? Tapi yang ku ingat, Princess ku itu memiliki bibir semerah mawar, semanis madu, dan memiliki mata sejernih lautan" jelas Sasuke-benar-benar berniat menggoda tunggal Namikaze. **Blushing **ya **blushing, **Sasuke sepertinya suka dengan wajah memerah Naruto. Maka dari itu, Sasuke terus menggoda Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin yang menjadi bandulnya. Cincin berlambang kipas tradisional jepang, sebuah cincin yang ia dapati saat usianya baru 4 tahun. "Jika bukan kamu yang memberikan ini, mungkin Uchiha lain lah yang sudah memberikan ku ini 14 tahun lalu" Ujar Naruto, dengan mimik sedih.

Sasuke meraih kalung tersebut dari tangan Naruto. "Aku ingat saat seorang balita kecil menangis, dia memang tampak seperti seorang 'Princess' di negeri khayangan" Jelas Sasuke, benar-benar keluar dari sikap aslinya.

"Seorang 'princess' bermahkotakan bunga sakura yang sangat indah dan cocok untuknya" sambung Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam dan memperhatikan cincin berlambang kipas itu. "Cincin ini dulu nampak kebesaran, meskipun dulu aku berbohong jika cincin itu tampak pas untuknya" Ujar Sasuke. Sasuke memasukan jari Naruto ke dalam lubang cincin itu. "Ini adalah cincin ikatan, dimana para pemuda Uchiha mengikat gadis pilihannya. Ini adalah milik ibu ku" jelas Sasuke (lagi).

"Terimakasih" ucap Naruto. Naruto pun memperhatikan jari manisnya, ia tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya. Meskipun, ia tahu jika ternyata pangerannya adalah seorang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Tapi melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan di mata Sasuke, Naruto semakin yakin, jika cinta itu tidak peduli pada siapa hati itu berlabuh. Entah, pada musuh, sahabat, teman, bahkan pada orang yang tidak pernah bertemu. Karena cinta itu tidak pernah memihak, bahkan memilih.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok lain yang tak terlihat nampak terharu melihat kedekatan mereka. Sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruko yang bersembunyi di atas pohon itu terharu melihat sang kakak yang pada akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang tepat.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya yang menyinari tubuhnya itu sedikit memudar, pertanda satu keinginannya (yang tak pernah ia tahu) sudah terlaksanakan. Tentu saja, ini terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis lugu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyantap nikmat nasi goreng yang dibuatkan oleh Naruto untuknya di atas tempat tidur. Sejak beberapa jam lalu, mereka memang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Konoha membuat Naruto terpaksa bermalam di apartemen mewah milik Sasuke.

Baju sekolahnya pun basah, dan terpaksa memakai baju milik Sasuke. Baju tidur yang nampak kebesaran itu terlihat manis dipakai olehnya. "Kau itu playboy sekali" cibir Naruto saat melihat-lihat tab milik Sasuke.

"Aku? Playboy? Para gadis itu yang memilih ku, mereka memaksa ku untuk menerima cinta dari mereka" Tukas Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto cemburu melihat foto-foto Sasuke bersama mantan-mantannya. Siapasih yang tidak cemburu, saat menemukan kekasih mu masih menyimpan foto saat bersama mantan-mantannya?

"Kau cemburu? Aku akan menghapusnya" kata Sasuke.

Naruto cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa" dusta sang blonde. "Tidurlah!" Seru Sasuke. Naruto tersentak mendengar perintah Sasuke yang meminta dirinya untuk lekas tidur. "T..tidur d..dimana?" Tanya Naruto berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajah blushing nya.

Melihat Naruto nya blushing, Sasuke dengan sengaja nya malah menggoda, pemuda 'manis' itu.

"Tentu saja di sini" jawab Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan ranjang yang kosong. "Humm, t..tidak apa-a..apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, (mengizinkan Naruto untuk tidur di sampingnya)

**.**

**.**

**«Misa Anaru»**

Malam semakin larut, akan tetapi Naruto tetap tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto benar-benar takut dengan suara petir yang menggelegar saling bersahutan. Inilah yang sangat ia takuti.

Ia takut dengan suara petir. Suara petir baginya adalah suara yang sangat menakutkan.

**Jduuuaarr dugg..dugg..**

"Huuuwwaaaahhhhh...Teme aku takuuuuttt" Jerit Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tengah tertidur jadi kebangun, begitu mendengar jeritan Naruto. Terlebih Naruto yang memeluk erat dirinya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Ooii, Dobe" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto, yang ketakutan itu.

**Tlekk**

Sasuke pun segera menyalakan lampu. Terlihat dengan jelas, wajah Naruto yang nampak pucat. Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Naruto menggigil ketakutan.

"Sudah, ada aku di sini" Hibur Sasuke.

"A..aku t..t..takut, hiks" Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke megusap pelan punggung Naruto, untuk menghiburnya. "Sedang terjadi badai, tapi tak apa. Aku ada di sini" Sasuke terus menghibur Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Namikaze ***

Seorang wanita bersurai merah, terlihat tengah menangis begitu mendengar keponakan kesayangannya belum juga pulang sejak pulang sekolah. Pihak sekolah pun juga sudah mengatakan, jika pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibu mertua nya saat mengetahui jika salah satu cucu nya, tidak ada di rumah saat badai tengah terjadi. "Hiks..Naru-chan" Tangisan ibu beranak satu itu terus saja terdengar. Ia khawatir, tentu saja khawatir.

Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai putra pertamanya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto? Ia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah pada mendiang kakak perempuannya itu. "Kaa-chan, Nalu-nii belum pulang ya?" Tanya seorang balita bersurai jingga kemerahan pada sang ibu.

Balita itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi sang ibu saat ini. Ia nampak khawatir dengan kakak sepupunya itu. "Sayang, belum tidur?" Tanya wanita muda itu. Balita bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan kakak sepupunya itu.

**« Misa Anaru »**

**S**eorang pemuda bersurai raven ikat kuda, terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sampai detik ini juga, apa yang sedang ia cari tidak juga ia temukan. Padahal, menurut informasi dari teman-temannya, mereka melihat sang adik yang selalu berkunjung ke bar ini.

Suasana di bar milik salah satu sahabatnya itu, nampak sepi. Maklum saja, diluar sana sedang hujan badai. Para pengunjung pun pasti akan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk keluar menikmati jam malam, jika mereka ingin selamat mungkin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya seorang 'gadis' berparas cantik dengan pakaian ala maid, begitu santun. Itachi (nama pemuda tersebut) sangat heran, dalam diam ia berpikir. Masih adakah seorang gadis cantik, yang begitu santun di sini?

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini kan Bar. Kenapa gadis itu memakai baju maid?

Ah..

Itachi baru ingat, jika Bar yang dikelola sahabatnya ini adalah bar yang memakai tema lolita. Dimana para pegawainya, memakai costum ala maid, berwarna hitam dengan bawahan berenda.

'Ada-ada saja Si Pein itu" batin Itachi sedikit sweatdropped melihat suasana bar milik sahabatnya.

Gadis ber-costum maid itu heran, melihat Itachi yang tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. "Tuan" seru gadis bertampang Bule WannaBe itu. "Ya?" Sahut Itachi. Terpesona kah? Wah, tentu saja. Jarang sekali, Itachi melihat seorang gadis cantik berperawakan Bule seperti ini.

"Tuan, ingin memasan apa?" Tanya gadis itu. Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda ber-Peirching tengah menahan tawa melihat Itachi yang hampir kehabisan nafas , melihat kecantikan primadona nomor.1 di bar miliknya. Pein sendiri pun juga terpesona, tapi mengingat jika dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih Pein menggagalkan niatnya untuk menjadikan salah satu pekerja nya sebagai kekasih.

"Tidak ada" jawab Itachi, masih mempertahankan wajah Poker Face miliknya. Ya, meskipun dalam hati ia sudah merutuki kecantikan milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Dei-chan" sapaan manja seseorang mengalun lembut, terdengar. Mereka berdua pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang ditata rapih ke belakang. Pemuda yang sangat Itachi kenal, adalah mantan teman sekolahnya sewaktu di SMA.

"Hidan" Beo Itachi.

Pemuda bernama Hidan itu menoleh, dan terkejut melihat teman lamanya itu. "Oi, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu di sini chi" Ujar Hidan. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak" balas Itachi sengaja menggedikan bahu nya.

"Dei-chan pemuda itu mencari mu lagi" bisik Hidan.

Deidara terkejut mendengar informasi yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu pelanggannya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis cantik itupun segera berlari, bersembunyi di balik pintu ruangan staff. Itachi yang penasaran pun menyusul gadis tersebut ke ruangan staff.

"Kemana Itachi?" Tanya Pein kepada Hidan.

"Dia mengikuti Dei-chan" jawab Hidan, santai.

"Heh? Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta ya" Kata Pein bersyukur pada akhirnya sahabatnya itu menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk dijadikan seorang tambatan hati.

*** Di Ruang Staff ***

"Nona, kenapa anda bersembunyi?" Tanya Itachi kepada gadis cantik yang tengah bersembunyi bersamanya di bawah meja. Gadis itu menoleh, dan hampir saja berteriak jika saja Itachi tidak membekap mulutnya. "Sstt, kau akan ketahuan nanti" Ujar Itachi.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, menatap Itachi ketakutan setengah mati. Lembut, Itachi menarik pelan tangan Dei-Dei, dan mengajaknya mengumpat di sebuah ruangan gelap yang jarang di datangi para staff lainnya.

Dei-Dei sendiri hanya menuruti perintah Itachi yang menggandengnya-Menyeretnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Dari lubang kecil yang terdapat di pintu ruangan, Itachi mengintip ke luar. Di sana terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah maroon tengah berusaha mencari sosok gadis yang sedang bersembunyi di sampingnya itu.

"Deidara, Dei. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Pemuda yang Itachi ketahui adalah seorang pewaris Akasuna corps itu terlihat memanggil-manggil nama gadis tersebut. "Dei" sekali lagi pemuda tersebut memanggil nama sang gadis.

Dirasanya, orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Akhirnya, pemuda berwajah baby face itu segera keluar dari ruangan staff dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Huft.."

Gadis yang Itachi ketahui bernama Deidara, menghela napas lega, begitu melihat kepergian dari pemuda Akasuna itu. Sang sulung Uchiha, melirik ke samping kanannya dimana gadis itu berada. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ada" jawab sang gadis.

"Aku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi" Itachi memperkenalkan namanya, pada gadis blonde tersebut.

"Aku? Tidak tanya, un" Gumam Deidara (jutek).

"begitukah sikap mu pada orang yang telah menolong mu? Heh? Menyedihkan sekali" Itachi berpura-pura menunjukan tampang kecewanya. Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sendiri pun juga tak enak, sudah bersikap demikian pada Itachi.

"M..maaf" lirih Deidara.

"Humm, tak masalah" balas Itachi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Deidara. Merasakan bahwa tak ada yang mengekori nya, Itachi pun menoleh dan mendapati Deidara yang terpaku beberapa meter darinya. Mendengus geli, melihat sikap polos Deidara. Itachi tahu, bahwa gadis berparas manis itu mengira jika, ia benar-benar marah padanya.

"T..tuan muda"

Deidara gagap-ketakutan dengan sosok Itachi yang begitu serius menatapnya.

"Itachi, panggil saja begitu" Koreksi Itachi. "I..Itachi-san"

"Itachi-kun, panggil aku Itachi-kun" lagi, Itachi menbetulkan kalimat Deidara, yang menurutnya salah. Deidara terbelalak mendengar perkataan Itachi, tak salah lagi pemuda dihadapannya kini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Rasa takut pada Itachi, hilang begitu saja.

"Bastard, tetap saja Bastard! Minggir!" Seru Deidara-mendorong tubuh Itachi, agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

**Grebb**

Itachi menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"Akasuna-san, masih di luar" kata Itachi. Deidara memutar tubuhnya, dan memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruang staff tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, Naruto yang tumben-tumbennya bangun lebih awal itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi-Hendak mandi tentunya. Seusai mandi, Naruto pun segera bergegas ke dapur guna menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Tuan Muda Uchiha, yang masih bergumul manja di atas kasur.

Meskpun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, tetapi mentari nampak enggan menunjukan sosoknya akibat pengaruh dari hujan badai yang terjadi kemarin sore, hingga larut malam itu. Jadi, suasana langit Konoha nampak sedikit gelap. Karena matahari masih tertutup kabut dan awan hitam di atas langit.

Untunglah hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Jadi, Naruto tak perlu bersusah payah untuk memulai harinya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Si teme itu" umpat Naruto.

Sasuke sepertinya nampak enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya, dan mengantar sang blonde pulang ke rumahnya. Kesal, tentu saja. Sepertinya, Sasuke berniat menahan Naruto di apartemen miliknya.

Olahan berbagai macam makanan pun akhirnya menjadi menu utama mereka untuk sarapan. Meskipun, semua makanan yang Naruto buat berbahan dasar tomat. Akan tetapi, Naruto begitu pintar dan kreatif mengolah berbagai macam makanan untuk calon suam-

Oke, Naruto mulai blushing jika mengingat hal itu. Sial! Mereka bahkan baru jadian kemarin, kenapa Naruto sudah mengkhayal yang **Iya-Iya **sih.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan, sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang langsingnya dari belakang.

Sasuke menempelkan dagu nya tepat di bahu sang uke. Menghirup aroma citrus alami yang menjadi ciri khas dan candu untuk nya. "Pagi" sapa Sasuke. "Pagi juga, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto, seraya membalik badannya supaya menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memasak untuk mu, ada dadar tomat, Daging giling saus tomat (ini sih kesukaan Naru-chan:D), nasi yang ku tanak dengan irisan-irisan tomat. Ayo makan!" Ajak Naruto-menarik lengan Sasuke supaya duduk di kursi meja makan. Aroma harum masakan yang Naruto buat, membuat Sasuke tak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Naru-nii" sapa Naruko-tiba-tiba saja datang dari kolong tempat tidur. "Hi, Ruko-chan" sahut Naruto tanpa sadar membalas sapaan dari si kecil Naruko.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dan memandang Naruto begitu lama. Si blonde pun nampak canggung, mendapati Sasuke yang terus menerus memandanginya. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang tengah di pikirkan oleh si Raven.

"Kau bersumpah melihat Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Habis ini, aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat" Kata Sasuke kembali meneruskan acara santap paginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya memandang lekat sebuah gundukan tanah dengan sebuah nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenali. Sekarang di sinilah mereka berdua berada. Di sebuah makam, dimana Naruko di semayamkan. Naruto sendiri pun, heran kenapa Sasuke membawanya kemari.

"Ini-"

"Makam Naruko" sela Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke memegang lembut jemari Naruto, dan membawanya ke dada bidang miliknya. Debaran jantung Sasuke benar-benar dapat Naruto rasakan. Begitu cepat, sangat cepat, Sasuke merasakan apa yang juga ia rasakan. "Apa kau akan terus bersama ku, meskipun kau telah mengetahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk lagi, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan heran, ia menatap wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Tatapan sendu Sasuke, yang menatap gundukan pusara di hadapan mereka. Naruto yakin, Naruko lah kelemahan Sasuke selama ini. Walaupun, sang Raven tak pernah mengatakannya secara terus terang.

Sasuke orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apakah itu kelebihan seorang yang sempurna? Benar-benar sulit untuk di tebak.

"Apa menurut mu, aku menyayanginya?"

"Ya, kau menyayanginya, Teme" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Jika kau ragu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan mu yang sesungguhnya pada adik mu sendiri" Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menatap lekat makam Naruko. Rasa bersalah itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari hidupnya. Bersalah, bersalah, dan bersalah. Hidup Sasuke serasa hampa, jika mengingat bagaimana kematian sang adik yang terjadi tepat di hadapannya itu.

Ia merutuki dirinya dalam diam, yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sang adik saat dimana sang adik tengah meregang nyawa.

"Itulah kesalah terbesar ku" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang begitu lirih. "Kau menyayanginya Sasuke! Meskipun kau menyangkal, kau tetap akan terus menyayangi Ruko-chan" Timpal Naruto.

"5 tahun berlalu, akan tetapi sulit bagi ku untuk melupakannya" lirih Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ajal menjemput Sasuke" Sahut Naruto. "Apa dia akan memaafkan ku, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dengar, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruko hingga membuat mu seperti ini. Tapi, ku mohon! Ikhlaskan Naruko" Pinta Naruto.

**Flashback On**

"Sasu-nii, Sasu-nii" Oceh seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun, dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna jingga di pelukannya. Gadis cilik itu terus mengikuti sosok pemuda berusia 16 tahun, yang ia panggil 'Sasu-nii'.

Pemuda berkulit ala blaster itu tampak cuek, dan tidak peduli dengan gadis cilik yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Sasu-nii, luko ikut ya" Rengek gadis cilik itu. "Hn" jawab pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. 5 tahun memang sudah berlalu, bayi mungil yang diadopsi kedua orang tua nya itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok bocah kecil yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Naruko terus saja mengekori sang kakak dari belakang. Sosoknya yang dibalut dress putih selutut nampak manis dan cocok untuknya. "Tou-chan, Tou-chan, Luko ikut Sasu-nii ya" Naruko meminta izin kepada sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran mingguan miliknya.

"Boleh, tapi Ruko-chan harus cium Tou-chan dulu" Kata Sang ayah yang meminta ciuman di pipi dari putri kecilnya itu. Tanpa ragu, Naruko segera mengecup kedua pipi Fugaku. "Aligatou, Luko sayang Tou-chan" seru Naruko.

Mikoto dan Itachi tertawa pelan melihat sikap malaikat kecil yang sudah 5 tahun lamanya, tinggal bersama mereka.

"Tunggu, Nii-chan! Luko mau cium Itachi-nii, Kaa-chan dan Jii-chan dulu" Naruko meminta Sasuke menunggunya.

Naruko pun berlari-lari sambil mengecup keluarganya secara bergantian. Suatu hal, yang sangat berkesan untuk Mikoto,Itachi juga sang kakek, Madara Uchiha. Mereka gemas melihat sikap Naruko yang terlampau riang itu.

"Kok tumben sih, Ruko mau cium pipi Nii-chan?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruko yang tengah mendapatkan ciuman di pipi chubby nya dari sang ibu, terdiam sejenak. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja adalah kata-kata terakhir, yang ia katakan.

"Luko sayang Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Itachi-nii, Jii-chan, dan Sasu-nii" Naruko mengatakan kata-kata ambigu yang kali ini terdengar begitu hambar, untuk Sasuke.

"Luko mau mencium kelualga Luko, Luko takut kalau Luko gak bisa cium Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Jii-chan dan Ita-nii lagi" Sambungnya.

Deg..

Kata-kata Naruko, berhasil membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat. Perasaan kehilangan menyeruak masuk ke rongga dadanya. Semua keluarganya tertawa pelan, mendengar ocehan Naruko. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, Sasuke merasakan jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruko mengatakan jika gadis kecil itu sangat menyayanginya.

**« Misa Anaru »**

Sasuke lagi-lagi harus berdecak kesal saat Naruko mengatakan 'sayang' kepadanya. Padahal, gadis cilik itu sudah mengatakannya setiap saat, dan membuat kuping pemuda Uchiha itu terasa panas. "Hentikan ocehan mu itu, idiot!" Gertak Sasuke.

Naruko terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Baru kali ini, Sasuke memanggilnya Idiot. Naruko menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam tidak berani memandang Sasuke.

"Kalau Nii-chan tidak mau dengal, Luko bilang kalau Luko Sayang Nii-chan, Luko janji ini hali telakhil Luko bilang sayang ke Nii-chan" Lirih Naruko.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka di cafe, tempat dimana Sasuke hendak berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Naruko terus saja diam, dan tidak seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke, merasa aneh dengan sikap sang adik yang tiba-tiba saja, bersikap tenang dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Nii-chan, Luko mau main di taman itu boleh tidak?" Tanya Naruko berhati-hati pada Sasuke yang tengah menikmati suapan dari Sakura, kekasihnya.

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Naruko, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-tidak-melihat-ku-sedang-apa'. Mengerti dengan tatapan sang kakak, Naruko lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya, ia terlihat begitu murung.

Melihat sang adik murung seperti saat ini, Sasuke menjadi tidak tega. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Naruko. "Jika, kau berjanji ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau mengajak ku, ke tempat konyol itu" Kata Sasuke.

Naruko mengulas senyum bahagia begitu Sasuke setuju untuk menemaninya bermain di taman itu.

"Luko janji, ini terakhir kalinya"

Kemudian Naruko mengacungkan kelingkingnya pertanda setuju, Sasuke pun dengan malasnya, membalas kelingking mungil adik perempuannya itu. Tanpa, ia ketahui jika Naruko benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Sakura benar-benar jengkel, begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang mengajaknya untuk menemani Naruko bermain terlebih dahulu, dibanding pergi ke butik untuk berbelanja. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Sakura mengikuti keinginan Naruko.

**.**

**.**

"Yuhhhuu, ayo Nii-chan ayun telus" Naruko berteriak girang saat Sasuke mengayunkan ayunan yang tengah ia naiki itu. Sakura sendiri nampak malas, memandang keakraban kakak beradik tersebut. Sudah 1 jam lamanya ia menunggu Naruko berhenti bermain di taman. Ia pun mencari cara, supaya gadis kecil itu mau menghentikan permainan konyolnya itu. Hingga, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Sasuke-kun, aku haus" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghentikan gerakannya, dan membuat Naruko heran dan mengentikan tawanya. "Nii-chan" beo Naruko.

"Kau haus? Tunggu di sini, aku akan-"

"Tidak, aku mau bersama mu berdua saja. Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan" sela Sakura-takut jika rencananya akan gagal.

"Kalau begitu kita-"

"Kenapa tidak suruh Naruko-chan saja?" Usul Sakura.

Sasuke pun melemparkan arah pandangannya, ke arah sang adik. Naruko sendiri balas memandang sang kakak, dengan tatapan polosnya. "Kau bisa membelikan minuman, di seberang sana?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang adik-seraya menunjuk sebuah toko yang berada di seberang jalan.

Naruko mengangguk pelan. Dalam benaknya, ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke menyayanginya, dan menganggap keberadaannya. Maka, dengan cara menurut di perintah oleh Sasuke, adalah cara untuk Sasuke menganggap jika Naruko selalu ada untuknya.

"Apa kau bisa menyebrang?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia sendiripun juga cemas, dengan sang adik.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha itu kan tidak boleh lemah" jawab Naruko.

Sasuke pun segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk Naruko. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruko pun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di taman.

Setelah kepergian Naruko, Sakura pun segera bergelayut manja pada Sasuke. Merasa senang, jika ia telah berhasil menjauhkan Sasuke nya dari Naruko.

"Apa yang hendak kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Baru saja, hendak menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di jalan raya.

"ADA YANG TERTABRAK,TOLONG!" Teriakan seseorang meminta pertolongan.

Sasuke terkejut dengan teriakan tersebut. Ia begitu khawatir dengan sang adik. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang memanggilnya, Sasuke pun bergegas menuju keramaian tersebut.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat melihat korban tabrak lari itu. Sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya tengah tergolek dan bersimbah darah menatap sendu dirinya.

"NARUKO" Jerit Sasuke.

"N..nii-chan" Lirih Naruko.

Sasuke pun segera membawa Naruko ke pangkuannya. Naruko mengulas senyum, begitu merasakan tubuh kecil nya berada di pangkuan sang kakak.

"Ruko, ku mohon bertahanlah" Pinta Sasuke.

"Nii-chan.."

"Ru-"

"Nii-chan, L..Luko s..s..sayang Nii-chan! M..meskipun Nii-chan malah, tapi Luko s..selalu s..sayang Nii-chan" Sela Naruko.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan darah Naruko yang mengotori baju nya, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa takut jika harus, kehilangan sosok yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat keberadaannya.

"L..luka, enggak ingkal j..janji kan,Nii-chan?" Tanya Naruko.

Saat itu juga, Sasuke teringat dengan janji terakhir Naruko. Ia belum siap, jika harus kehilangan Naruko. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bertahanlah, Imouto!" Pinta Sasuke, Naruko terlihat tengah berusaha bertahan. Akan tetapi takdir tuhan berkata lain. Naruko sempat mengulas senyum, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menutup rapat kelopak matanya. Malaikat kecil keluarga Uchiha itu kini menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya, tawa yang selalu terdengar kini sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sinarnya pun telah redup, seiring tertutupnya sapphire biru yang selalu menunjukan sinar kebahagian di dalamnya.

Hujan deras membasahi kota, seakan mengantar sosok malaikat itu pergi kepangkuan sang pencipta. Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi, dengan guyuran hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh kecil Naruko, seraya meminta Naruko supaya membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Namun, apa daya. Teriakannya itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyalakan sinar malaikat kecil itu bersinar kembali. Tuhan, telah mengambilnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tidak pernah diketahui olehnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Jika waktu bisa diulang, ingin rasanya aku mengulangnya" Ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang masih syok mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang Naruko pun merasa iba, melihat Sasuke yang masih terbayang-bayang oleh rasa bersalahnya.

Karena hal itu kah, Sasuke menjadi seorang berpribadian keras seperti ini? Seakan, pemuda Uchiha itu menutup hatinya dan berpura-pura tidak peduli tentang Naruko. Padahal, jauh di lubuk hatinya Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruko, lebih dari apapun.

Melihat kematian Naruko tepat di depan matanya, membuat Sasuke begitu syok dan sulit untuk melupakan hal itu. Rasa bersalah, masih setia bersemayam di lubuk hatinya. Naruto, paham betul apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, terkadang memang sulit untuk di terima.

Naruto mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke, menguatkan pemuda 21 tahun itu menjalani kehidupannya. Sasuke terlalu lama memendam rasa bersalah itu sendirian. Demi menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, Sasuke rela menjadi seorang bad boy, dan suka bermabuk-mabukan.

Miris hati Naruto, jika harus mengingat Sasuke yang harus menjalani hidup nya yang sangat sulit itu. Ia sendiri pun, tidak yakin jika ia bisa setabah pemuda bersurai Dark blue tersebut.

Lembut, di sentuhnya bahu Sasuke.

"Semua sudah terjadi, dan mulai sekarang kau harus bisa meng-ikhlaskan kepergiannya" Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Bantu aku Naruto,bantu aku" pinta Sasuke. Naruto pun memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Memberikan kekuatan untuk, membangun kepercayaan sang Prince'nya kembali. "Aku pasti membantu mu, Sasuke" Balas Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sinar yang berkilauan di tubuh Naruko, pun perlahan menghilang lagi. Naruko sendiri pun memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya. Merasa suatu keajaiban telah terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, dan ia juga tidak tahu kapan ia bisa pulang ke surga. Akan tetapi, ia yakin. Naruto bisa membantu dirinya. Karena, dari awal Naruto memang orang pertama, yang menjadi pilihannya.

Hah, seandainya kau tahu Naruko..

Tinggal, menunggu beberapa langkah lagi, kau bisa pulang ke surga...

Bersabarlah Naruko..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Minna-san. Misa-chan kembali, Update kilat? Ya, dan mungkin Misa bakalan Update seminggu sekali. Dan pastinya, dengan bantuan Naru-chan dong pastinya. Dan terimakasih atas Review nya. Aku suka bacanya. Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi Minggu depan^^**

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru(Cuma sebagai kakak beradik aja)**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!)**

**Rated : T (belum cukup umur untuk M)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu lama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I Met Your Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**udah 1 bulan lamanya Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan pangeran masa lalunya itu. Bahkan, semua teman-teman Sasuke pun juga sudah mengetahuinya. Perubahan sikap pun juga terlihat sangat jelas pada diri Sasuke. Ia tampak lebih hidup dan ceria sejak bersama Naruto. Hubungan dengan Sakura pun juga sudah putus, seiring Sasuke memergoki Sakura tengah berselingkuh dengan mantan sensei mereka, saat masih sekolah. Ya, meskipun Sasuke juga berpacaran dengan Naruto ketika hubungan mereka berdua masih berlanjut.

"Teme" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk mengemudikan mobil sport miliknya. "Hn" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa Fugaku-san mau menerima ku?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku juga sudah membicarakan hal ini dengannya" jawab Sasuke. Naruto membulatkan mulutnya, menimpali jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Dia bilang kalau dia setuju" Ujar Sasuke.

"Setuju" beo Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Tou-san bilang dulu ia mengenal mendiang Tou-san mu" Timpal Sasuke.

"Kok bisa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Dulu mereka satu sekolah" jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa-san mu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menggedikan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Hubungannya dengan sang ibu pun masih sama, walaupun sang ibu terkadang terlihat malu-malu untuk menyapa dirinya, seperti 'apa kau sudah makan?' Atau bahkan 'selamat pagi' dan sebagainya. Dan hanya akan ditanggapi dengan kata 'hn' oleh putra keduanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruko duduk melamun disebuah ayunan ban miliknya, yang sengaja Naruto buatkan untuknya. Dalam diam ia berdoa, semoga keluarganya bisa menerima Naruto dan memudahkan Naruto membantunya untuk pulang ke surga. Ia sendiri juga sangat rindu dengan sang ibu. Ia sedih jika melihat ibunya yang terlihat sedih, ketika ia berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Banyak hal yang sebenarnya Naruko lakukan sebelum ia pulang ke tempat asalnya. Ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang belum sempat ia katakan pada sang ibu. Akan tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa itu.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Jadi, kau Namikaze Naruto ya" Ujar seorang pria dewasa dengan raut wajah serius nan dingin miliknya. Naruto mengangguk malu. Pria dewasa bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. 'Wajah kalian mirip sekali' batin Fugaku. Rasa rindu akan putri kecilnya serasa terobati saat melihat wajah putra dari sahabat lamanya. Ini kali pertamanya Fugaku bertemu dengan Naruto. Pasalnya, Naruto itu sangat pemalu untuk bertemu dengan kerabat-kerabat dekat keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku kenal Tou-san mu, dulu kami sangat dekat. Dia seorang yang ramah dan baik hati" jelas Fugaku. Naruto tersenyum canggung menanggapi ayah dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan membawanya ke Mansion" Ujar Sasuke. Fugaku menepuk pelan punggung putra keduanya, yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang, bahkan hampir tak pernah berbuat ulah itu. "Aku setuju" timpal Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

**N**aruto memandangi suasana kamar Sasuke yang tampak rapih dan elegant itu. Ia kagum dengan kamar kekasihnya yang tak pernah terlihat berantakan. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya. Bahkan, setiap harinya Karin Ba-chan selalu mengamuk memarahinya karena kamarnya yang selalu terlihat berantakan layaknya kapal pecah.

"Dimana Kaa-chan mu?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Dia ada di kamarnya" jawab Sasuke. "Aku turut sedih" Lirih Naruto-berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di meja belajar miliknya. Dikalungkannya kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dari belakang.

Lembut, Sasuke menyentuk kedua tangan tan milik kekasihnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tidak" jawab Naruto sambil mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke.

**Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..**

Pintu kamar terketuk, Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Dalam hati, Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar pengganggu yang mengganggu kemesraan mereka. "Biar aku yang buka" usul Naruto, yang melihat aura tak suka dari kekasihnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka, Naruto terkejut melihat sosok wanita dewasa berparas lembut dengan sebuah nampan berisi roti isi dan segelas susu putih. Wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi roda itu menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Pasti anda Mikoto-san ya? Ayo, masuk!" Ajak Naruto.

Mikoto mendongakkan kepalanya, dan memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. Mikoto terkejut saat melihat sosok yang begitu familliar dimatanya. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, dan meninggalkan dirinya 5 tahun lamanya. Tatapan sendu Mikoto membuat Naruto menjadi tidak enak hati.

Di raihnya lembut tangan Mikoto. Senyuman manis ia ulas untuk ibu dari kekasihnya.

Perasaan sejuk dan nyaman menjalar ke dalam rongga dada, ibu 3 anak itu. Rasa rindu nya sudah terobati ketika tatapan kedua iris sapphire yang sama itu menatap dirinya. "Akan ku bantu" Ujar Naruto, segera membantu Mikoto memasuki kamar buah hatinya.

Sasuke terkejut ketika sang ibu memasuki kamarnya, dengan Naruto yang mendorong kursi roda milik ibunya itu. Mikoto tidak berani untuk bertatap muka dengan putranya. "Sasuke, Kaa-san mu membawakan makan siang untuk mu" ujar Naruto-diiringi senyuman manis miliknya.

Sasuke terpaku melihat sang ibu yang begitu akrab dengan sang kekasih. "A..aku-"

"Ba-san mengantarkan ini untuk Sasuke kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Mikoto mengangguk malu, guna menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A..anda s..s..siapa?" Mikoto balik bertanya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto.

"K..kau a..a..anak K..kushina-chan" beo Mikoto.

"Apa Ba-san kenal Kaa-san ku?"

Mikoto mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya. Naruto pun menurut dan segera bersimpuh dihadapan Mikoto. Diusapnya pelan surai blonde milik Naruto. Halus.. Itulah yang Mikoto rasakan.

"K..kau s..sudah besar ya, Naru-chan" puji Mikoto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera mendekati mereka. Sasuke pun segera berjalan mendekati sang ibu dan pujaan hatinya itu. "S..S..Sasuke-kun" lirih Mikoto. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam erat jemari sang ibu. Mikoto tersenyum lembut, kepada kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"M..Maafkan kaa-san" Ucap Mikoto.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Kaa-san" balas Sasuke-mengikuti Naruto yang tengah bersimpuh.

"Aku m..masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruko" Ujar Mikoto. "Aku tahu, kaa-san" Timpal Sasuke.

"T..Tapi, demi tuhan. A..ku tak pernah membenci mu, nak" Mikoto mengusap pelan surai dark blue milik Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke, dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Maafkan, aku Kaa-san" lirih Sasuke."A..aku yang seharusnya minta maaf pada mu" Balas Mikoto. "Semua sudah terjadi, aku tak patut untuk menyalahkan mu" sambungnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda dibalik pintu tengah tersenyum dan bersyukur kepada tuhan ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Itachi tak pernah menyangka, jika akhirnya Mikoto mau menganggap kembali kehadiran Sasuke di rumah mereka.

Itachi tahu, semarah-marahnya seorang ibu, tidak akan pernah membenci darah daging mereka sendiri. Memang berat melepas kepergian Naruko untuk mereka semua. Tapi, mereka juga harus bisa merelakan Naruko demi kebahagian gadis kecil tersebut. Karena Itachi percaya, ada pertemuan juga ada perpisahan. Dimana, pada akhirnya mereka akan di pisahkan oleh waktu, jarak, bahkan kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee, Nii-san Terimakasih ya" Ucap Naruko kepada Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan PR nya. Naruto membiarkan gadis berusia 5 tahun itu memeluk erat dirinya. Naruko terlihat bahagia, saat dimana ia tahu jika kini sang ibu dan kakak keduanya telah akur kembali. Tak henti-hentinya ia tertawa bahagia juga bersenandung riang, layaknya anak-anak sebayanya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan tubuh kecil Naruko yang tengah melompat-lompat di kasur king size miliknya. Naruto menangkap sebuah gemerlap cahaya di tubuh Naruko, perlahan mulai menghilang. Merasa ganjil, Naruto pun mulai mendekati sosok gadis kecil itu. "Ruko-chan, ada apa dengan tubuh mu?" Naruto bertanya-seraya mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Tidak tahu, tapi Ruko merasa tubuh Ruko mulai terasa ringan" Jawab Ruko-menghentikan aksi lompat-lompatnya. Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan masih mempertahankan pose berpikirnya.

**« Misa Anaru »**

*** Mansion Uchiha ***

"Jadi, kapan kalian memperkenalkan pacar kalian pada Jii-san?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya, kepada ke-3 cucu nya. Rasanya, diusianya yang sudah semakin renta, ia masih belum pernah melihat salah satu dari cucunya membawa dan memperkenalkan kekasih mereka kepada dirinya. (Kecuali, cucu pertamanya Obito yang sudah menikah dengan Rin, 7 tahun silam)

"Jii-chan akan segera menemuinya" jawab 2 dari ke-3 cucunya itu. Uchiha Madara, terlihat senang saat mendengar perkataan kedua cucu nya. "Tumben sekali Jii-chan membicarakan soal pacar" Ujar Shizui cucu keduanya.

Pasalnya, Uchiha Shizui adalah seorang dokter hewan yang belum pernah pergi berkencan, dengan wanita-wanita di usianya yang mulai menginjak 26 tahun. Shizui sangat risih jika harus berada di dekat para wanita. Seperti phobia mungkin? Entahlah.

"Tenanglah, Nii-san kami pasti membantu mu" hibur Itachi, sang cucu ke-3. Dibantu Sasuke yang menyemangati kakak sepupunya itu. "Apa kalian yakin?" Tanya Shizui. Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Besok malam, ikutlah dengan kami" Ajak Itachi. Shizui mengangguk pelan menimpali, permintaan adik sepupunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko memandang Naruto yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan lukisan karya nya. Takjub, saat dimana Naruto menorehkan cat-cat minyak yang beraneka warna, ke atas kanvas. Cantik, indah dan bagus, begitulah kiranya. Sambil memangku dagunya, dengan kedua tangan kecilnya nya itu, Naruko tersenyum tanpa sadar.

**Drrtt**

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, pemuda blonde itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan meraih ponsel touchscreen miliknya.

"Hallo"

'...'

"Ya, aku segera kesana"

**Bipp..**

Naruko menatap heran, Naruto yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa selepas menerima panggilan. "Naru-nii, mau kemana?" Tanya Naruko. "Mau mengunjungi teman lama" jawab Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto memandang heran putra keduanya, yang sudah berdandan rapih, entah hendak kemana. Ibu 3 orang anak itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya, yang tengah merangkai bunga. Senyuman tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Hendak kemana, Sasuke-kun?"Sapa nya, ramah.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tak biasanya sang ibu mau menyapa dirinya. Ini yang pertama kali, setelah sekian lamanya sang ibu mendiamkan dirinya. Karena canggung, Sasuke malah terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

Mikoto tersenyum miris dengan apa yang ia lihat. Menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Ini semua salahnya, mencampakan putranya, dan membiarkan putranya tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja tanpa ada kasih sayang untuknya. "Kaa-san, pasti bisa" Hibur putra pertamanya. Mikoto menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya yang tengah berdiri di belakang kursi roda miliknya. "Kaa-san akan mencoba" Lirih Mikoto. "Memang tak mudah, tapi jika kaa-san berusaha pasti bisa" Ujar Itachi. Mikoto mengangguk pelan.

"Kaa-san pasti lelah, Aku antarkan ke kamar ya" tawar Itachi.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-kun" Jawab Mikoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 orang pemuda berparas tampan, terlihat tengah asyik menikmati hidangan-hidangan di sebuah cafe langganan mereka. Semua hidangan terlihat mahal nan mewah. Apa mereka tidak sayang dengan uang mereka? Ku rasa tidak, mereka sudah sering menghamburkan uang mereka, hanya untuk sepiring makanan mewah ini. Tak pedulikah? Bisa jadi. Lagipula, uang yang mereka habiskan, akan terbayar dengan jerih payah mereka menghasilkan uang. Jadi, mungkin saja mereka tidak takut untuk menjadi orang miskin. Mungkin..

"Bosan" Gerutu seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, sambil menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menyantap parfait kesukaannya. "Kau masih memikirkan uke mu, Neji?" Tanya salah satu sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda bernama lengkap, Hyuuga Neji itu mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya. Shikamaru terkekeh geli melihat sikap sahabatnya, yang tampak terlihat tidak biasanya itu. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa ditata rapih, kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. Bahkan, wajah Neji pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Makanlah! Ku dengar kau tidak mau makan sejak Gaara melihat mu, jalan bersama mantan mu" Kata Shikamaru. Neji hanya mendengus kesal, dengan perkataan sang sahabat. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya, dan mengatakan jika kau tidak berselingkuh" Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya. "Percuma saja" Lirih Neji. Sasuke sedikit risih melihat sahabatnya, Neji yang bersikap tidak biasa itu. "Lakukan sekali lagi" Usul Shikamaru.

Neji mendapatkan ide begitu mendengar usul dari Shikamaru. "Ya, aku memang harus melakukannya" Gumam Neji, diiringi seringai setan di wajahnya. Jujur saja, Shikamaru dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Kau tampak seperti Sadako" Kata Shikamaru, jujur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Naruto memandang heran kakak sepupunya yang terlihat diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Sebutlah pemuda bersurai merah bata itu, Gaara. Bungsu Sabaku itu memang sedang dirundung masalah. Hatinya terlalu sakit, saat mengingat kekasihnya tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Apakah Neji sudah menjadi straight, dan hendak melupakan dirinya? Oh, tidak membayangkan hal tersebut, benar-benar membuat Gaara ketakutan setengah mati.

"Gaara-nii?" Sapa Naruto.

Gaara menoleh ke arah adik sepupunya itu. Dengan masih mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ia pesan, Gaara menatap malas adik sepupunya itu. "Nii-chan, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Tak biasanya, Naruto melihat Gaara yang menjadi amat sangat pendiam itu. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang kakak sepupu. Tahu kalau Gaara sudah punya kekasih saja, tidak. Mana Naruto, tahu jika Gaara sedang dilanda Andilau (antara dilema dan galau) layaknya anak-anak gaul di zaman sekarang ini.

"Apa aku jelek, Naru?"

Pertanyaan Galau pun meluncur dari bibir tipis, bungsu Sabaku. Naruto terlonjak kaget, mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang teramat-amat sangat tidak elit itu. "Nii-chan, galau?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Tanpa ragu, Gaara mengangguk. "Nii-chan, tidak jelek hanya saja kurang perhatian pada kekasih nii-chan sendiri" Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Gaara bertanya.

"Kalau kita mau di perhatikan, ya kita harus memperhatikan kekasih kita juga" Jelas Naruto. Gaara pun mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan, pemuda yang berada 2 tahun dibawahnya itu. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengerti diri mu, Neji"gumam Gaara.

**« Misa Anaru »**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu lamanya, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak saling bertemu. Malam ini, tepatnya pukul 7 malam Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi makan malam di tempat favoritnya. Tidak ada penolakan, malah Naruto menerima ajakan kekasihnya itu. Naruto memang sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Seminggu? Siapa yang tidak rindu. Bayangkan saja!

"Nee, teme cafe ini indah sekali" Puji Naruto.

"Hn, kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto, diiringi senyuman 5 jari miliknya yang sangat dirindukan oleh pemilik iris Onyx dihadapannya kini.

"Maaf-"

"Jangan minta maaf begitu, kau kan juga harus mengurusi kuliah mu dan pekerjaan di kantor tou-san" Sela Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Naruto. Menatap wajah yang seminggu ini tidak ia lihat. Sibuk, sejak berpacaran dengan Naruto, perlahan-lahan sikap buruk Sasuke mulai berubah. Sasuke kini lebih rajin dibanding sebelumnya. Fugaku sendiri pun, sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Naruto disamping putra keduanya.

"Karena itu kita jadi jarang bertemu ya, Dobe" Ujar Sasuke, hendak menyesap sebatang rokok miliknya.

"Iya, matikan rokok mu, Teme!" Seru Naruto-mengambil rokok milik Sasuke, dan cepat-cepat mematikannya.

Naruto merenggut tak suka dengan kebiasaan Sasuke (merokok) yang belum hilang itu. "Maaf, dobe" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup singkat bibir merah delima, milik kekasihnya. "Janji tidak meroko lagi?" Tanya Naruto. "Janji" Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengulas senyum ke arah sang raven.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia sudah berhenti beberapa hari yang lalu" jelas seorang bartender kepada seorang pemuda bersurai raven ikat kuda. Mendengar orang yang menjadi trending topic, dipikirannya itu sudah tidak lagi bekerja di bar. Itachi mendengus kesal, bagaimana tidak? Padahal gadis bersurai pirang itu sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu juga yang meninggalkan dirinya ditengah-tengah sumur cinta yang digali sangat dalam oleh gadis bersurai blonde itu.

"Dimana alamatnya?" Tanya Itachi.

Bartender tersebut pun segera memberikan secarik kertas ke tangan Itachi. Setelah memberikan uang tip, Itachi pun melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriak bartender yang mengatakan jika jumlah uang tersebut terlalu lebih untuknya.

"Akan ku dapat kan kau, Dei-chan" gumam Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh, susah sekali sih" gerutu Naruko yang tengah mencoba merapikan puzzle yang Naruto berikan untuknya. Gadis kecil itu, nampak kesulitan merapikan puzzle. Naruko sangat menyukai puzzle, akan tetapi sangat sulit baginya untuk memainkannya.

**Cklek..**

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Naruko segera bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Kaki-kaki kecil yang Naruko ketahui milik Kyuubi (adik sepupu Naruto), berjalan mendekati puzzle miliknya. "Nalu-nii, masih main sepelti ini? Ini kan mainan anak-anak" Gumam Bocah bersurai jingga kemerah-merahan tersebut.

Naruko mendengus kesal, mendengar perkataan bocah kecil yang menurutnya nakal itu. "Mentang-mentang, Kyuubi pintar dia berkata begitu? Cih, Kyuubi 'sok' pintar" Gumam Naruko. "Huwwahh, lukisannya bagus sekali" seru Kyuubi yang segera berlari mendekati sebuah lukisan, dua orang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi.

Naruko membulatkan matanya, saat Kyuubi hendak menaiki meja belajar Naruto (Lukisan tersebut di pajang di atas dinding). Akan tetapi saat hendak menurunkan lukisan itu, Kyuubi nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan jika saja Naruko tidak menahannya agar bocah nakal itu tidak terjatuh.

"Eh, kamu siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Naruko terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi. Kyuubi bisa melihatnya. "Kamu bisa lihat, Ruko?" Naruko malah balik bertanya. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aku ini peri" Jawab Naruko, berbohong.

"Kamu bohong!" Cibir Kyuubi.

"Aku gak bohong, blee" Naruko berkelit, sambil memeletkan lidahnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya.

"Arrggghh, dasal pembohong" Teriak Kyuubi, melemparkan mobil-mobilan miliknya ke arah Naruko. Namun, Mobil mainan itu malah berbenturan dengan tembok, sesudah tembus dari tubuh Naruko. "Eh" pekik Kyuubi, tidak percaya.

"Heheheh, benarkan? Ruko tuh gak pernah bohong" kata Naruko, Narsis.

Kyuubi segera berlari keluar kamar, sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil sang ibu. "Kaa-chan, ada peli di kamal Nalu-nii" Teriak Kyuubi.

Naruko terkekeh geli mendengar teriakan polos Kyuubi. "Hahahahah, dasar bodoh" Cibir Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi kembali bersama wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Mana, sayang?" Tanya sang ibu. "Itu, di situ!" Jelas Kyuubi seraya menunjuk Naruko, yang tengah duduk di atas kasur sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuubi. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Kyuubi. Karin menggeleng pelan, mendengar putranya berbicara sendiri. "Tidak baik berbicara sendiri, nak" kata Karin. Karin pun menggendong putranya, dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar keponakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto tersenyum ramah, kepada seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah berdiri di samping putra keduanya. Lembut, di pegangnya pelan lengan tan Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak familiar di wajahnya. Rasa rindu, pada mendiang putrinya pun seakan lenyap saat melihat Naruto. Naruko dan Naruto, dua orang yang berke-pribadian yang sama, dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, hal ini tidak menjadi masalah untuk Mikoto.

"Kaa-san sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto. Mikoto dan Fugaku, memang meminta Naruto untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu. Mereka sangat menyayangi Naruto, layaknya putra mereka sendiri.

"Belum" jawab Mikoto.

"Kaa-san harus makan! Sebentar ya, Naru buatkan sup untuk kaa-san" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto dan Sasuke di ruang keluarga. "S..Sasuke-kun" sapa Mikoto-Takut-takut, takut jika Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, takut jika Sasuke malah pergi dan tidak menjawab sapaannya. Akan tetapi, semua ketakutan Mikoto hilang saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke-dengan nada canggung. "Naru, memang calon istri (?) Yang idaman ya" Puji Mikoto. "Ya, terimakasih kaa-san" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun"

"ya?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, sangat menyayangi mu" Ujar Mikoto.

"Aku juga" Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Mikoto, dan memeluk erat sang ibu. "Aku juga, kaa-san" Lirih Sasuke. "Kaa-san, tidak mau kehilangan mu, Nak" kata Mikoto, dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto dan Fugaku mengintip adegan mengharukan itu dibalik tembok. Tak percaya rasanya, Fugaku hampir saja menangis haru. Jika, ia tidak berpegang teguh pada gengsi nya. Akan tetapi, tetap saja hatinya menangis haru melihat hubungan istri dan anaknya, terjalin kembali.

"Terimakasih, Naru-chan" Ucap Fugaku.

"Sama-sama, Tou-san" Balas Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf ya Itachi, aku hanya bisa menyediakan ini, un" kata seorang gadis bersurai blonde kepada sang raven. Uchiha Itachi, akhirnya bisa menemukan alamat pujaan hatinya, Deidara. Deidara tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana, yang sangat terpencil. Tidak mewah memang, tapi apartemen Deidara tampak nyaman sekali.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Itachi.

Jantung Deidara terasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"A..aku-"

"Jawab!" Seru Itachi.

"Aku ingin menghindari seseorang, un" lirih Deidara.

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dia tunangan ku, un" jawab Deidara, menunjukan sebuah cincin yang terpasang manis di jari manisnya.

"Kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Itachi, berusaha menutupi raut syoknya.

Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Tunangan ku selingkuh, hiks" isakan Deidara mengisi kesunyian di dalam apartemennya.

Itachi terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, barusan. Setega itukah, tunangan Deidara menduakannya? Apa yang kurang dari gadis ini? Dia cantik, baik, pintar, anggun. Tidak ada yang kurang sama sekali.

"Aku pergi dari Suna karena aku tidak mau menjadi tunangannya lagi, un" kata pemilik suara berlogat 'un' itu.

Itachi menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis bertampang **bule wannabe **itu menangis di dekapannya. Diusapnya dengan lembut, surai blonde panjang milik Deidara. Merasakan, betapa sakitnya jalan hidup yang Deidara alami. Melihat, kekasih mu selingkuh, apa itu tidak menyakitkan? Tentu saja sakit, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Naruko tersenyum, saat dimana Naruto dengan lihainya menyuapi sesendok bubur untuk seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai raven. Senang rasanya, saat melihat sang ibu kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lama senyuman milik sang ibu pudar. Naruko semakin yakin, jika Naruto memang ditakdirkan tuhan untuk menggantikan dirinya. Lagi-lagi, cahaya yang ada disekelilingnya sedikit memudar. Suatu hal, yang membuat Naruko terus bertanya-tanya.

Angin sore, berhembus pelan menyapu pipi gembilnya. Senyuman manis tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Naruko suka tersenyum, Naruko selalu suka menjadi anak yang bahagia. Bermain, adalah kesukaannya. Akan tetapi, kematian merenggut semua darinya. Tak pernah menyesal, itu lah yang Mikoto ajarkan padanya. Menyesal, tak akan mengembalikan semuanya kepada mu.

"Naru-chan, sudah ya. Kaa-san, sudah kenyang" Mikoto meminta Naruto menyudahi acara makannya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Diletakannya piring, di atas bangku taman. Naruto pun mendorong kursi roda Mikoto, hendak membantunya masuk ke dalam mansion. "Bubur yang enak, Naru-chan" puji Mikoto.

"Terimakasih, kaa-san" Jawab Naruto.

"Naru, hari sudah hampir malam. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang" Kata Sasuke, yang tengah menikmati jus tomat segar kesukaannya. Naruto mengangguk malu, mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apa kaa-san, sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke, pada sang ibu. "Sudah, calon menantu ku yang memasakannya untuk ku" jawab Mikoto. Sasuke melirik Naruto, yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau dengar? Kaa-san, saja sudah menganggap mu-aawwww" Pekik Sasuke, saat Naruto menginjak kakinya. "M..maaf, Sasu" Ucap Naruto. "Aku tak sengaja" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, semua yang ku katakan benar ya, un?" Tanya Deidara pada Itachi. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari apartemen Itachi. Itachi, memang sudah sehari ini tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menyewa kamar di apartemen yang sama dengan Deidara, dengan alasan supaya mudah untuk bertemu.

"Ya, darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi.

Deidara mengulas senyum, mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, un" Gumam Deidara.

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Deidara katakan padanya. Deidara mengetahui, apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya. Baru kali ini, Itachi menemui seorang yang memiliki **sixth sense.** "Aku bisa tahu, jika aku menyentuh telapak tangannya" Jelas Deidara.

"Ada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, yang akan mengubah dan berpengaruh besar pada keluarga mu. Dia orang yang baik, un" Tambahnya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya, un" jawab Deidara.

"Apa aku sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Naruko?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang tahu kan hanya Itachi, un" Kata Deidara-menyeruput banana smoothie kesukaannya.

Dalam diam Itachi, berusaha memikirkan hal tersebut. Tahu, apa yang tengah Itachi pikirkan. Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya, dan beralih pada sosok tampan dihadapannya kini. "Itachi tak perlu melupakannya, hanya perlu ikhlas dan sadar jika Naruko sudah pergi, un" Hibur Deidara.

"Sulit memang. Tapi apa boleh buat, Itachi sayang adik Itachi. Tapi, Kami-sama lebih sayang padanya. Kami-sama lebih mengerti apa yang Naruko-chan butuhkan, un" Deidara berusaha menguatkan hati Itachi.

Lembut, disentuhnya pelan jemari Itachi. Diberanikannya dirinya menatap kedua manik obsidian milik Itachi. "Ada Dei disamping Itachi, un" sambungnya. Itachi meremas pelan jemari lentik Deidara. "Aku akan berusaha" kata Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kamar Naruto ***

"Nii-san, kenapa ya kok tubuh Naruko serasa lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruko, polos. Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memandang lekat gadis kecil dihadapannya itu. Ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto, mau tak mau berpikiran sama dengan gadis cilik itu. Raut heran begitu jelas di wajahnya. "Nii-san, juga tidak tahu, Ruko" Kata Naruto.

"Mungkin ini suatu pertanda" Gumam Naruto.

"Pertanda" beo Naruko, memiringkan wajahnya

Naruto mengangguk pelan menimpali pertanyaan Naruko. "Pertanda, apa?" Tanya Naruko. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 5)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru(Cuma sebagai kakak beradik aja)**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!) Dan sekali lagi No Flame, Saya tidak suka ada caci maki flamers yang membenci Fict Yaoi**

**Rated : T (belum cukup umur untuk M)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu lama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our Fate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja hari, di kota Konoha adalah hari dimana langit terlihat indah di ufuk barat. Pemandangan matahari terbenam, begitu indah jika disaksikan diatas bukit. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore, Naruto mulai bersiap-siap menuju bandara guna menjemput sang nenek.

Sudah genap 2 bulan neneknya berada di Paris. Kini, waktunya sang nenek kembali ke Konoha. Naruto senang, mengetahui neneknya dalam keadaan sehat. Dengan ditemani Sasuke akhirnya Naruto berangkat ke bandara.

"Nee, Teme terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku" Ucap Naruto, kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi mobil mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan kata 'sama-sama' pada kekasihnya itu. Sasuke hanya tidak rela, jika Naruto nya diganggu oleh para pengunjung bandara. Menyaksikan Naruto hampir diperkosa, cukup baginya untuk mempelajari itu semua. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Ish, Teme jutek amat sih" Umpat Naruto.

"Ada apa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan jutek dong, nanti tampannya hilang" goda Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus geli, juga menahan tawa mendengar godaan yang di tujukan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Naruko memandang pemuda pirang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Gadis cilik itu mengulas senyum saat Naruto melempar pandang ke arahnya. "Apa?" Tanya Naruto, heran. "Ruko punya hadiah untuk Nii-san" Jawab Naruko.

"Taddaa"

Naruko menunjukan sebuah mahkota bunga yang ia rancang untuk Naruto. "Pasti cantik-"

"Hey, aku ini tampan" Sela Naruto, kesal.

Dibilang cantik, siapa yang tidak kesal? Naruto kan laki-laki.

"Iya,iya, Naru-nii tampan" ujar Naruko.

"Juga cantik, hehehehe" tambah si hantu cilik ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi tersenyum melihat sang ayah yang tampak menerima kehadiran Deidara sebagai kekasihnya. Ayahnya sangat menyukai Deidara, yang begitu ramah,anggun, dan juga pintar. Deidara adalah mahasiswi yang mendapat beasiswa karena kepandaiannya. Sangat sebanding dengan Itachi, yang terkenal kejeniusannya saat di sekolah dulu. Tak heran, jika melihat Itachi yang lulusan akselerasi dengan menyandang S3 diusianya yang terbilang muda itu.

Fugaku memang bukan orang yang memandang seseorang dari martabatnya. Selama, orang itu baik, ramah dan memiliki aturan dalam hidupnya, Fugaku akan menerima orang itu dengan senang hati. Dilihatnya, Deidara bukan hanya cantik. Deidara juga sopan,pintar, dan anggun, terlihat jelas dari cara Deidara berbicara.

"Jadi, habis ini kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Mau menemui kaa-san" jawab Itachi, singkat.

Deidara menyikut pelan perut Itachi yang berbicara tidak sopan pada ayahnya. Itachi melempar deathglare andalannya, akan tetapi Deidara hanya mengulas senyum kepadanya. "Cih" Itachi berdecih kesal melihat keakraban Deidara dengan ayahnya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Tou-sama" Pamit Deidara.

"Panggil saja aku Tou-san, Dei-chan" Koreksi Fugaku.

"Ayo, Dei!" Itachi menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Deidara, untuk segera meninggalkan kantor Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari bandara, Naruto segera mengajak Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Sasuke sih tidak menolak, tak beranilah dia jika harus menolak ajakan dari Uke tercintanya itu. Mau putus? Tidak terimakasih, Sasuke masih amat teramat sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Lukisan mu bagus" Puji Sasuke. Melihat arah pandang Sasuke, Naruto segera menutup mata Sasuke dengan tangannya. Ia malu jika Sasuke tahu, siapa sosok yang ada di lukisannya itu. Dengan berjinjit di tutupinya pandangan pemuda tampan itu. "Lepas, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke. "Tidak mau!" Jawab Naruto, blushing. Seandainya Sasuke melihatnya, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan terkena serangan anemia mendadak.

"Cepat!"

"Tapi Teme jangan lihat"

"Hn"

Perlahan-lahan Naruto melepaskan tangannya, yang menghalangi penglihatan Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku kenal anak dalam lukisan ini" Gumam Sasuke. "Ish, teme! Jangan dilihat!" Seru Naruto, sambil mengembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya. Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi Naruto. Tak heran, jika saat ini pipi Naruto memerah dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruko" Naruto memanggil nama hantu cilik yang belakangan ini selalu menyatroni kamarnya. Sejak kedatangan Sasuke, Naruko tidak lagi terlihat di kamarnya. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa Naruko sering menghilang jika Sasuke tengah bersamanya.

"Na-"

"Hey, Nii-san" Sapa Naruko.

Naruto pun berbalik badan dan menemukan sosok Naruko sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau kemana saja, Ruko-chan?" Tanya Naruto. "Ruko tadi ada perlu sebentar" Jawab Naruko. "Humm, begitu ya" Gumam Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan Naruko yang tengah menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke atas kasur milik Naruto. Gadis cilik itu memang jarang menunjukan tampang sedihnya dihadapan orang-orang. Jika, Naruto boleh memberikan pendapatnya tentang Naruko. Pasti Naruto akan mengatakan jika, Naruko adalah anak yang kuat dan pantang menyerah. Terlihat begitu kontras, diwajah Naruko yang jarang sekali menampilkan kesedihannya.

"Tadi Ruko main-main dulu bersama Dei-nee" Ujar Naruko.

"Dei-nee?"

"Hu'um, dia itu teman baru Ruko! Dia bisa melihat Ruko seperti Nii-san" Jawab Naruko.

"Oh, jadi Ruko udah punya teman baru ya?" Tanya Naruto-berpura-pura menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

"Maaf Nii-san, maafin Ruko" Lirih Naruko.

"Hahahah, kau ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak melarang mu kok" Tawa Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap malas seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang terus merengek manja padanya. Sakura nama gadis itu, Sakura terlihat enggan jika ia harus putus dengan Sasuke. Padahal, Sasuke sudah menyatakan putus beberapa bulan yang lalu padanya. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura masih menganggap Sasuke adalah pacarnya.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih manis daripada aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun segera mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan menunjukan foto ia dan Naruto saat berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. "Cih" Sakura berdecih saat melihat sosok Naruto. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Sakura sih mengakui kalau Naruto itu manis. Tapi gengsi jika harus dikalahkan olehnya. Lagipula Sakura beranggapan jika tidak ada gadis yang lebih cantik dari dirinya.

"Menyebalkan" Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang asyik meminum Kopi kesukaannya. Para pengunjung cafe pun banyak yang memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Sasuke sendiri pun tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa, biarkan saja orang-orang menganggap kalau Sakura itu lebay. Memang kenyataannya begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau sudah putus dengannya?" Tanya Neji, kepada Sasuke yang tengah menikmati jus tomat kesukaannya. "Hn" jawab Sasuke. Neji mendengus jengkel mendapatkan jawaban ambigu dari sahabatnya itu. Kenapa sahabatnya memiliki sikap yang begitu dingin, saking dinginnya mungkin Neji bisa mendeskripsikan jika sikap Sasuke tak beda jauh dari lapisan es di kutub selatan. Persetan ekpresi, Sasuke tetap saja terlihat tampan kan?

"Aku butuh perapian, disini dingin sekali!" Cibir Shikamaru.

"Tidak lucu, Shika" Kata Sasuke, sedikit tersinggung.

"Sikap mu dingin sekali, bagaimana Namikaze itu bisa bertahan dengan mu, Sasu?" Tanya Neji.

"Seperti hal nya, diri mu dan panda merah mu itu" gumam Sasuke.

'Cih, tentu saja cinta' batin Sasuke

"Bagaimana dengan Puppy mu itu, Shika?" Tanya Neji, seraya melempar pandang ke arah Shikamaru.

"Dia itu pemalu sekali" Jawab Shikamaru dengan tampang lesunya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mendekatinya?" Sekarang giliran Utakata yang sedari tadi diam, mulai tertarik dengan cerita Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja dengan berpura-pura membawa peliharaan ibu ku ke tempat prakteknya" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawakan saja anak anjing untuk nya" celetuk Sasuke.

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, otak Shikamaru pun langsung mendapatkan ide. Ide yang begitu cemerlang menurutnya. 'Ternyata otak Sasuke belum sebeku ekpresinya' batin Shikamaru. Tentu saja hanya membatin, tidak berani dia mengatakannya langsung. Karena Shikamaru masih sayang nyawa, dan masih ingin melihat matahari terbit di ufuk timur.

"Boleh juga, nanti akan ku coba" Kata Shikamaru, dengan seringai setan yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan.

Sasuke **sweatdropped, **bagaimana tidak? Padahalkan tadi dia cuma asal 'celetuk' saja, kenapa jadi memberikan ide cemerlang pada Shikamaru? Sasuke pun jadi belajar, untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang asal bicara saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**alam semakin larut, Deidara masih terlihat asyik dengan kegiatan menyapu lantainya. Kini, ia bekerja di sebuah cafe yang juga masih milik sahabatnya, Yahiko. Padahal Itachi sudah melarang dirinya untuk bekerja. Untuk apa sih Deidara susah-susah bekerja? Deidara itu kan anak seorang walikota di kota Iwa, tapi kenapa Deidara sangat suka bekerja seperti itu? Humm, alasannya: Deidara tidak mau menyusahkan ibunya, karena dia memang tinggal dengan sang ibu yang notabene adalah istri dari seorang pengusaha dari Kota Suna. Deidara sengaja tidak tinggal di Suna karena sang ayah yang pernah hendak memperkosa dirinya tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu.

"Dei-chan, kau tampak lelah" ujar seorang karyawati dengan rambut gaya rambut ala gadis-gadis china. "Begitu ya? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa, un" sahut Deidara. Wajahnya memang pucat, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu saja di telepon oleh seseorang suruhan ayah tirinya. Ia sangat takut, jika kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu menimpanya kembali. "Kau bohong ya? Itu wajah mu pucat, kau istirahat saja dulu" Kata seorang security, bernama Zabuza. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya "terimakasih, Zabuza-san" Ucap Deidara.

Tanpa mereka ketahui diujung sana seorang mata-mata berjenis kelamin pria, tengah memperhatikan mereka. Dengan sigap mata-mata tersebut berlari begitu cepat saat Deidara menoleh ke arahnya.

**Tratatatatata..**

Deidara meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan di tas miliknya. Panggilan masuk dari Itachi yang menghubungi dirinya malam-malam. "Dia belum tidur, un" gumam Deidara.

***Pip***

"Hallo"

'...'

"Kamu belum tidur, un?"

'...'

"Terimakasih! Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, un"

'...'

"Selamat malam, un"

**Tuuutt..Tuutt...tuuutt..**

Setelah berbicara dengan Itachi, Deidara segera memasukan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas. Dari nada bicara Itachi tadi, Itachi benar-benar tampak cemas dengan keadaan Deidara. Ya, Itachi cemas karena mendapat laporan dari Yahiko (boss tempat Deidara bekerja) kalau akhir-akhir ini, Deidara terlihat pucat dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita lihat keadaan Itachi sekarang, Rasa cemas Itachi benar-benar masuk ke level tinggi, dimana Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Ia takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Deidara. Saking cintanya, Itachi benar-benar nekad mengendarai mobil sport miliknya. Tak dipedulikan angin malam yang berhembus menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

**30 Menit kemudian**

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Letak Cafe Yahiko yang tidak terlalu jauh, memang memudahkan dirinya untuk cepat sampai ke cafe dimana kekasihnya bekerja.

**Kriingg...**

Beberapa karyawan serta karyawati yang mendapat shift malam di cafe tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Melihat sosok Itachi yang berada di depan pintu, Deidara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dei" sapa Itachi. "Itachi-kun sudah aku bilang aku tidak ap-"

**Grebbb..**

Deidara syok ketika Itachi memeluk nya erat. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Yahiko jika kau cuti hari ini" Kata Itachi. "Cih, tidak bisa begitu, un" Deidara kesal mendengar perkataan Itachi. Mentang-mentang dia dan Itachi adalah sahabat dekat Yahiko, bukan berarti seenaknya saja ia meminta Izin cuti. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo ikut!" Itachi segera menarik pergelangan tangan Deidara, sehingga wanita blonde itu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat cemas dengan mu" Ujar Itachi-seraya menghempaskan tubuh Deidara di kursi penumpang depan. "Aku bilang tida-"

**Blamm..**

Bagaikan seorang **bastard **Itachi menutup pintu mobilnya tanpa mendengarkan perkataan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Deidara. "Itachi menyebalkan, un" Gerutu Deidara.

**Ckleekk..**

**Blamm...**

Terlihat Itachi tengah memakai sabuk pengamannya. "Pakai sabuk pengaman mu!" Seru Itachi, dengan nada datar nya. Deidara tetap diam dan tidak mematuhi perintah Itachi. "CEPAT PAKAI! ATAU KITA AKAN BERAKHIR DI DASAR JURANG!" Ancam Itachi.

Berakhir di dasar jurang? Tentu saja Deidara tahu apa maksud sulung Uchiha itu. Dia masih muda, dia masih ingin menjadi seorang ibu, memiliki anak-anak berwajah lucu, serta menjadi seorang istri idaman untuk suaminya nanti. Pastilah, Deidara tidak mau impiannya menjadi istri idaman itu pupus begitu saja, hanya karena tidak mau memakai sabuk pengaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari pun tiba, suara alarm berdering menyapa mentari pagi. Sang pemilik pun tampak kesal dan membanting alarm berbentuk ayam. Entah sudah berapa kali Alarm pemberian neneknya menjadi korban 'banting' kemalasannya itu.

**Cklek..**

"Astaga, bocah ini" gumam sang bibi, saat melihat keponakannya yang masih asyik terlelap. "Karin" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa menantunya. "Kaa-san, Naru-chan masih-"

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya. Kau masih harus membantu suami yang hendak berangkat bekerja"

"Ha'i, terimakasih Kaa-san" wanita bersurai merah itu segera berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Cucunya itu sangat malas kalau bangun pagi. Dimarahi pun juga percuma, Naruto itu memang paling susah untuk dibanguni. Entah, ia menurun siapa. Padahal mendiang kedua orang tuanya sangat rajin bangun pagi.

"Kau yakin masih mau tidur ketika Sasuke mu sudah menunggu di bawah, Naru-chan" Tsunade menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Naruto.

Mendengar nama pangeran terkasihnya, Naruto pun segera membuka lebar kelopak mata tan miliknya itu. Buru-buru tunggal Namikaze itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Takut, jika Kekasihnya (Sasuke) akan melihat dirinya dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur seperti sekarang. Sungguh tidak elit, menurutnya.

"Dimana? Dimana? Aku harus-Kyaaaaa"

**Brukkk..**

Tsunade terkejut bukan main saat cucunya terjatuh sangat tidak elit ke lantai. Naruto sendiri pun sekarang sudah dalam keadaan mata yang terbuka lebar karena rasa sakit dicampur rasa terkejut yang menjadi satu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, bokongnya terasa sakit dan panas sekarang.

Ku rasa sekarang Naruto sudah mendapat sebuah pelajaran yang berharga. Pelajaran berharga untuk tidak berjalan terburu-buru dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, karena hal ini sangat membahayakan keselamatan bokong indah mu. Jika kau ingin merasakannya, silahkan dicoba di rumah kalian^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko menahan tawa melihat sosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang terlihat tengah berjalan seraya mengelus bokongnya. Karena kebodohannya sendiri, Naruto harus merasakan sulitnya berjalan. Ia butuh waktu 10 menit untuk bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Padahal biasanya Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk itu, tapi bodoh tetap saja bodoh. Begitupun dengan Naruto. Naruto tetap saja Naruto, yang ceroboh dan bertindak konyol, hingga membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Nii-san, bokong sexy nya kenapa?" Tanya Naruko

"Ish, siapa yang mengajari bicara seperti itu" Omel Naruto.

Akhirnya tawa gadis cilik itu pun pecah dan menggema di kamar sang pemuda blonde tersebut. Lucu, menurutnya Naruto begitu lucu sekarang. Naruko terus tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa. Naruto sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, **'apa yang lucu sih' **tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Dobe"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sedangkan Naruko menghentikan tawanya. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Naruto tersipu malu melihat pemuda bersurai raven itu. Kekasihnya, Sasuke datang tanpa sepengetahuannya. "S..Sasuke" malu-malu Naruto menundukan wajahnya (berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manisnya).

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke-entah kapan ia mendekati Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan sang blonde.

"S..Sa..su, J..Jangan dekat-dek-"

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aduuhh" pekik Naruto.

Gerakan yang Sasuke hasilkan benar-benar membuat sakit di bokongnya terasa kembali. Sasuke terkejut dan melihat Naruto yang tengah menahan air matanya untuk tidak membasahi pipinya. Mata biru Naruto sudah memerah, benar-benar sakit! Itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Maaf, maaf Naru! Aku tidak tahu" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, hiks"

Tangisannya pun akhirnya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya.

"Eh"

Naruto terkejut saat tubuhnya terasa melayang di udara. Sasuke menggendongnya **Ala Pengantin, **wajah Naruto merona dibuatnya. Malu, malu sekali. Sasuke membawa Naruto ke atas ranjang. Naruto sendiri mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun dengan lembut merebahkan tubuh sang kekasih. Seakan Naruto adalah barang yang mudah rusak.

**Cupp..**

Dikecupnya kening Naruto. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang menatap lurus ke arah iris sapphire di hadapannya. Langit malam bertemu langit siang. Pertemuan keduanya, sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi, sesuatu yang sepertinya hanya akan menjadi angan-angan belaka. Terkabulkan oleh pertemuan Onyx dan Sapphire. Dua batu berharga itu begitu indah dan saling melengkapi.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka jika seseorang yang ia cari kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Mimpi yang ia pikir tak akan pernah tercapai, di depan matanya terlentang sosok pemuda mungil berparas manis tepat di bawahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika bokong mu yang sakit" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto, seraya menyentuh lembut rahang tegas kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita dari Baa-chan. Lain kali jangan ceroboh seperti itu, dobe"

"A..aku m..malu j..jika kau melihat ku saat baru bangun tidur" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping (menghindari tatapan mata dengan Sasuke)

"Malu? Malu kenapa? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berubah meskipun kau sedang marah sekalipun. Kau tetap manis, Naruto" kata Sasuke, entah kerasukan setan apa dia bisa berkata se-romantis begitu. Terimakasih kepada teman-temannya yang selalu berkata gombal di depan Sasuke (Terutama Neji, setiap saat Sasuke pasti mendengar gombalan Neji yang ditujukan untuk kekasih hatinya, Gaara).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Taman Kota ***

Di sebuah taman kota, tampak dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang terlihat kepayahan meyakinkan kekasihnya hatinya yang memiliki surai merah bata dan tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Gaara namanya, pemilik surai merah bata ini masih mempertahankan tampang kalemnya, meskipun kekasihnya terus-menerus melontarkan kalimat pujian, ucapan minta maaf, bahkan gombalan padanya.

"Ku mohon Gaa-chan, aku tidak pernah selingkuh dari mu"

"Sudahlah Neji aku sudah lelah mendengarnya, dan jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan sebutan (Chan) menjijikan itu" Pemuda bernama Gaara itu hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

**Grebb..**

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi! Ku mohon" lirih pemuda bernama lengkap, Hyuuga Neji itu.

Tampang sang seme begitu miri sekarang. Jujur ya, jujur, Gaara tidak bisa melihat tampang Neji yang menunjukan tampangnya yang lemah tanpa dirinya. Gaara merasa iba, dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Neji yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan maksud hendak menahan Gaara untuk pergi.

"Aku memaafkan mu, tapi jangan diulang lagi" kata Gaara.

"Huwwaaahh, Gaa-chan kau memang yang paling baik" Neji menggendong tubuh Gaara, tidak beratkah? Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa ia latihan bela diri dan gym jika mengangkat uke nya saja tidak bisa? Percuma saja kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?" Tanya seorang wanita kepada seorang gadis cilik di hadapannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Ba-chan"

Wanita itu pun tersenyum dan mengusap surai panjang gadis cilik, berusia 5 tahun itu. "Kau memang hebat" puji wanita itu.

"Terimakasih, tapi 'dia' lebih hebat lagi dibanding aku, Ba-chan" tukas gadis tersebut.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering merasakan tubuh mu begitu ringan, Ruko-chan?"

Gadis cilik bernama Naruko itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan wanita dewasa dihadapannya. "Itu pertanda tugas mu akan cepat selesai, Ruko-chan" Ujar sang wanita dewasa itu. Naruko terkejut mendengarnya. "Lalu serbuk yang waktu itu ba-chan berikan satu persatu mulai menghilang, apakah itu juga pertanda?" Tanya Naruko.

Wanita bersurai merah panjang tersebut menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Benar, tapi kau harus menunggu dimana keluarga mu bisa melihat diri mu maka permainan **hide and seek **akan segera berakhir" jawab wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Aku mengerti Ba-chan, aku harus pergi. Jaa, Kushina Ba-chan" Naruko segera terbang meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu dan hanya menyisahkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang dengan dibalut gaun terusan lengan panjang berwarna putih yang begitu cocok di tubuhnya.

"Kau akan merasakan apa itu bahagia, Naru-chan" Gumam wanita tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Jumpa lagi! Terimakasih atas review, saran maupun kritik kalian semua. Kami sangat berterimakasih atas semua itu, Kami akan berusaha membuat fict yang bisa memuaskan para readers, maaf jika lagi-lagi fict kami kurang memuaskan kalian semua. Sekali lagi, kami ucapkan terimakasih.**

**SAN Anaru~**

**Tuhan Memberkati..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 6)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru(Cuma sebagai kakak beradik aja)**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!) Dan sekali lagi No Flame, Saya tidak suka ada caci maki flamers yang membenci Fict Yaoi**

**Rated : T (belum cukup umur untuk M)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu lama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me, You, and Your Sister**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Pov**

Apa kau percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis? Misalnya, seorang roh yang sudah 10 tahun meninggal datang kepada mu dan meminta bantuan dari mu? Jika begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau takut? Apa kau bingung? Atau kau malah pasrah dan membantu roh tersesat itu untuk kembali ke asalnya? Ku rasa yang pertanyaan yang ke-3 lah yang memiliki persentase yang lebih banyak dari yang pertama dan kedua. Tapi mungkin saja, yang pertama bisa lebih tinggi dibanding persentase yang ke-3.

Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini. Hari ini, ya tepatnya siang ini, Sasuke akan membawa ku ke sebuah tempat. Kemana? Aku sendiri pun juga tak tahu. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak memberi ku jawaban saat aku bertanya, hendak kemana. Tak masalah, selagi ada Sasuke, aku akan selalu ada bersamanya. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Apalagi, dia mungkin adalah jawaban dari permintaan hantu cilik yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyambangi diri ku.

Masih belum mengerti, tentu saja begitu. Saat musim panas, hantu cilik itu datang kepada ku dan meminta diri ku membantunya. Mungkin ini terlalu mustahil, tapi begitulah adanya. Aku sendiri pun juga tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruko mendatangi ku guna membantunya. Kenapa ia tidak datang saja langsung dan mengatakan apa maunya tepat dihadapan keluarga-keluarganya.

Mengingat jika dia adalah seorang gadis cilik yang menjadi mentari di keluarga Uchiha. Bukan hal yang baru lagi, jika Naruko adalah seorang anak kecil yang begitu disayangi bahkan dimanjakan oleh para orang-orang di mansion Uchiha. Tapi mendengar cerita dari Sasuke, aku jadi paham. Paham kenapa Naruko belum bisa kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya, aku paham, sangat paham. Keluarga Uchiha masih belum bisa melupakan dan mengikhlaskan kepergian gadis cilik itu. Kematiannya yang terbilang terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba itulah alasan mereka kurang bisa menerima kepergian Naruko.

Ku lirik jam yang melingkar di tangan ku, jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Hari ini aku sedang pulang cepat, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Ujian Sekolah ku berlangsung. Tak bisa ku bayangkan, jika selama 8 bulan ini Naruko terus menemui ku. Heheheh, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kedua ku setelah Kyuubi pastinya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk belajar yang rajin, dan mendapatkan Universitas yang menjadi mimpi ku. Aku tak mau jika karena harta aku bisa kuliah disana, aku mau aku bisa kuliah disana dengan hasil kerja keras belajar ku selama ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu"

Suara itu, itu suara Sasuke. Aku berbalik badan dan mendapati kekasih ku sudah berdiri tegap di hadapan ku. Senyuman yang begitu jarang ia perlihatkan, kini tampak jelas ku lihat. Dia tersenyum pada ku. Tampan? Tentu saja, Sasuke sangat tampan. Tapi bukan karena itu aku menyukainya.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepi. Jadi, selama aku menunggunya, hanya ada aku di taman ini? Heh, yang benar saja. Kemana anak-anak yang bermain? Apa mereka sudah bosan bermain di taman? Mungkin, ya mungkin saja mereka lebih suka bermain di mall-mall dibanding di taman ini. Cih, sombong sekali mereka.

"Tidak juga" aku menjawab sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya. "Kau manja, bagaimana Test nya?" Tanya Sasuke. "Susah, tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya" jawab ku. Sasuke mengusap pelan surai pirang ku. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ku merenggut 'ngambek' saat ia mengacak-acak rambut ku.

"Cepat selesaikan sekolah mu, lalu kita menikah dan-"

"Teme" Potong ku.

Ihh, dia ini kenapa sih? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Aku kan malu! Malu, malu, malu, aku malu sangat malu. Meskipun kita sudah hampir 8 bulan bersama, tapi aku masih sering malu jika bermesra-mesra'an dengannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menatap Intens kedua mata sapphire ku. Oh, ku rasakan wajah ku memanas melihat kedekatan ini. Dia terlihat tampan, tampan sekali, wajah ku merona. Sepertinya, aku memang sudah menjadi anak perempuan sungguhan.

**End Of Naruto's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia heran saat melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat canggung bersamanya. Padahalkan sudah hampir 8 bulan lamanya mereka pacaran. Tapi kenapa Naruto masih terlihat canggung? Dengan lembut, Sasuke menarik pelan dagu Naruto. Meminta sang blonde agar menatap kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak suka melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat canggung seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke merasa jika Naruto meragukan perasaannya, jika Naruto masih seperti itu. "A..aku malu" Jawab Naruto-menutup matanya, malu. "Malu" beo Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan (dengan masih memejamkan matanya).

**Cupp..**

Sasuke mengecup singkat kelopak mata Naruto. Sang blonde pun membuka matanya perlahan, "aku mencintai mu Naruto, apa kau juga begitu?" Tanya Sasuke-menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Aku juga, t..tapi aku masih malu" Naruto menyentuh lembut tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

"Aku juga tak pernah meragukan mu" Naruto tersenyum dan memberanikan diri mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke. Sang raven pun menarik sang blonde ke dalam dekapannya. Dipeluknya erat Naruto, seakan jika ia takut kehilangan pujaan hatinya itu. Sasuke begitu posesif jika menyangkut Naruto. Ia takut jika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, takut, takut sekali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum, saat Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah taman rahasia. Dimana hanya Sasuke lah yang tahu. Kenapa begitu? Karena Sasuke lah yang membuatnya. Sasuke sering ke sini saat usianya 14 tahun, terkadang adik kecilnya Naruko juga diam-diam mengikutinya ke sini. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan jika taman itu hanya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Naruko lah yang tahu.

Taman yang Sasuke ubah seperti layaknya sebuah istana, dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah disekelilingnya, membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ini indah, indah sekali. Seandainya ia membawa peralatan melukis miliknya, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan melukis pemandangan di sini dan melupakan Sasuke.

"Dulu aku dan Naruko sering bermain di sini" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah pondok sederhana yang Naruto yakin, Ide Sasuke lah yang membuat pondok tersebut. "Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ya, ini indah sekali" jawab Naruto-mendudukan dirinya di kursi kayu yang diletakan tepat di depan teras pondok.

"Kapan test mu selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"2 hari lagi" jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar" Sasuke melenggang masuk dan meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk di kursi kayu (teras depan).

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke kembali membawa minuman segar dan berbagai macam snack. Naruto mengulas senyum saat melihat kekasihnya telah kembali. "Kalau sudah selesai test, kita menginap di sini. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tentu saja" jawab Naruto-menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

"Aku akan menjemput mu kalau begitu..bagaimana soal Naruko?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukan adik ku" kata Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sumringah ketika mendengar pengakuan Sasuke akan Naruko. Sejak mereka jadian, Sasuke memang jarang membahas adik kecilnya itu.

"Apa dia masih sering mendatangi mu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah roti kering madu yang Sasuke sajikan untuknya. "Roti kering madu, itu adalah makanan kesukaannya" Ujar Sasuke-menerawang kosong ke depan. "Ini sangat enak, siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Naruto. "Aku yang membuatnya".

"Uhukk..Uhukk"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke-menyodorkan segelas air kepada Naruto dan menepuk pelan pundak sang blonde.

"Ahh, kau bisa membuat kue? Aku baru tahu"

"Jika, kau mau.. Aku akan mengajarkan mu" Usul Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih" Naruto memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.

Naruko yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan, tersenyum senang. Lagi-lagi suatu keajaiban terjadi padanya. Hatinya begitu senang saat melihat kakak keduanya bisa tersenyum kembali, perlahan-lahan tubuh kecil Naruko menghilang seiring angin sore berhembus menerpa tubuh transparannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apartemen Itachi**_

"Dei"

Deidara tersenyum senang saat merasakan dua tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Suasana sejuk sore hari mereka habiskan dengan bersantai di atas balkon apartemen milik Itachi. Baru kali ini, Deidara merasakan kebahagiannya. Tak ada satu nama dihatinya selain Itachi. Hanya Itachi dan cuma Itachi, tak ada yang lain.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dimana pun aku berada, asalkan ada kamu aku akan selalu suka, un" Jawab Deidara. Deidara berbalik badan, sehingga kini mereka berdua berada di posisi berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Itachi menatap lekat dua iris azure milik Deidara. Tanpa sadar Itachi menyentuh pelan bibir merah alami milik kekasihnya. Didekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Deidara. Mereka mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ciuman pun terjadi, tidak ada nafsu yang terlihat. Yang ada rasa sayang, rasa cinta, dan rasa takut kehilangan lah yang begitu kontras terlihat.

"Mencintai mu adalah suatu hal yang terindah untuk ku, un" Ujar Deidara-seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Itachi. "Tetaplah berada di samping ku, Dei-chan" Itachi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Deidara. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kedua iris azure milik Deidara. Cantik, Deidara nya memang cantik, lembut dibelainya pipi Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's Room**_

Naruto terus memperhatikan sosok gadis kecil yang tengah bercerita padanya. Sedari tadi, Naruko tak habis-habisnya bercerita tentang Sasuke. Seakan Sasuke adalah hal yang hanya ada di ingatannya. Meskipun sesekali Naruko menceritakan pengalamannya saat dimana ia bermain bersama ibunya, Mikoto.

"Jadi, begitu! Sasu-nii itu suka sekali membeli tomat..maka dari itu Ruko dan Kaa-chan sering menanam tomat khusus untuk Sasu-nii" Naruko mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Naruto. "Kamu itu adik yang baik ya, Ruko-chan" Puji Naruto. Naruko menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "heheheheh, begitulah" Tawa Naruko.

"Naruko, mungkin setelah Naruko-chan pergi, Nii-san pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan sekali" Lirih Naruto. "Kalau Nii-san rindu Ruko-chan, Nii-san bisa mengunjungi Ruko di makam Ruko" Naruko menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mata bulatnya basah, Naruko menangis, ia sedih jika harus melihat Naruto yang terlihat sudah terlanjur menyayanginya layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Nii-san, besok mau tidak antar Ruko untuk bertemu Kaa-chan" kata Naruko. Naruto mengangguk pelan, tapi dalam hati ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia takut jika Mikoto tidak percaya jika ia bisa melihat roh Naruko. Ia takut, takut jika Mikoto menolak dan tidak bisa menerima penjelasannya. Ditutupnya wajah manisnya dengan telapak tangan tan miliknya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruko meraih telapak tangan Naruto dan melepaskannya dari wajah Naruto. "Nii-san tak perlu bingung" Hibur Naruko.

"Aku hampir lupa jika kau bahkan bisa membaca pikiran ku" Naruko tertawa canggung seraya melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Terimakasih Nii-san" Ucap Naruko. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto. Alih-alih menjawab, Naruko malah tersenyum lima jari menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Mansion Uchiha***_

Sasuke menatap datar ayahnya yang tengah merenungkan sesuatu. Bahkan seorang pria paruh baya juga terlihat diam sama seperti halnya putra kandungnya itu. Begini, jadi sejak Naruto menceritakan kehadiran roh Naruko, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini pada ayah dan kakeknya.

Tapi apa?

Terlihat jika keduanya tidak mempercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke pun hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah itu. Tak mau lagi ia meminta orang-orang munafik untuk percaya akan ceritanya.

"Sasuke-kun" Sapa sang Kakek.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sang kakek yang memandang penuh harap dirinya. "Kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tanya Pria paruh baya itu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau pikir aku tak percaya dengan cerita mu?"

"Ya"

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh tinggi cucu keduanya itu. "Aku sangat kehilangan Naruko-chan, tapi jika yang kau katakan itu benar, tak pernah sama sekali aku meragukan diri mu" Kata kakek nya. "Apa Jii-sama percaya pada ku?" Tanya Sasuke. Madara, mengangguk pelan meng'iya'kan pertanyaan cucunya.

Suasana yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin itu terlihat sedikit menghangat. Fugaku, yang sedari awal meragukan perkataan putranya pun akhirnya melembek, meskipun tidak ia tunjukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia bukan seseorang yang mudah menunjukan perasaannya, meskipun ia begitu menyayangi keluarganya.

"Naruko-chan adalah mentari ku, aku memang tidak rela, akan tetapi jika sikap ku membuat dirinya tak tenang..aku rela atas kepergiannya" kata Madara. Pria paruh baya itu melempar pandang kepada putranya yang tengah menatap datar lilin yang ada di depannya. Mungkin sulit, tapi akan lebih sulit lagi jika arwah Naruko akan terus terperangkap di dunia yang tidak seharusnya ia berada.

"Dia hanya terperangkap di hati kita, Fugaku.. Cobalah untuk mengerti, meskipun kau tak harus percaya" Ujar sang ayah. Madara tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh putranya. Bagaimana tidak? Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi memang berat, ia juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi, Madara percaya akan kehidupan berikutnya. Maka dari itu, ia selalu berusaha merelakan orang-orang yang pergi mendahuluinya, meskipun begitu sulit ia merelakan kepergian si kecil Naruko.

"Tolong temui aku dengan pemuda itu" sambung Madara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam malam terasa begitu riuh dengan banyaknya manusia-manusia yang menari-nari dibawah gemerlap lampu diskotik. Hentakan-hentakan kaki, liukan-liukan tubuh, menari erotis tanpa malu-malu. Minuman-minuman berbau alkohol bak candu bagi sang peminum.

Dari banyaknya lautan manusia-manusia di dalam bar, tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang entah sudah berapa banyak bir yang ia teguk. Teras kurang jika hanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ.

"Menghibur diri sehabis diputuskan oleh pangeran prodigy itu, eh?" Tanya seorang merah maroon kepadanya. Gadis bernama lengkap, Haruno Sakura itu menoleh ke sampingnya, tepatnya ke arah sang pemuda bersurai maroon itu. "Hik, apa peduli mu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tinggalkan saja pemuda itu, Sakura" Usul sang pemuda.

"Hik, kau begitu cerewet Sasori" cibir Sakura.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu segera menarik tubuh Sakura (agar mendekati dirinya), di ciumnya bibir milik gadis musim semi itu. "Hummpppp"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Apa kau bisa membantu ku?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya, tak salah dengarkah dia? Seorang gadis congkak seperti Sakura meminta bantuan darinya? Ingin rasanya ia tertawa. "Tak apa, asalkan kau mau membayar jasa ku" kata Sasori."Uang?" Sakura hendak meneguk kembali minuman ber-alkoholnya. "Tidak usah, aku butuh jasa mu...berhentilah untuk minum, Saku!" Sasori menghentikan gerak tangan Sakura, dan menjauhkan gelas itu dari gadis bersurai bubble gum itu.

"Mendapatkan gadis 'Un' itu lagi, hik" tebak Sakura.

"Nah" sahut Sasori.

"Licik sekali kau, hik"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kamu?" Tidak terima, Sasori balas bertanya.

"Ya, ya, ya, kita sama-sama licik" Sahut Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Pagi hari pun telah tiba. Suara cicitan burung mulai terdengar merdu. Akan tetapi, seorang pemuda tampak enggan untuk keluar dari dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Pemalas, padahal Naruto harus segera bangun dan menyelesaikan ujian kelulusannya. Namun, pemuda pecinta ramen itu tampaknya begitu mengantuk hingga enggan untuk segera bangun.

**Cklek..**

Suara pintu terbuka, seorang wanita berkacamata berkacak pinggang melihat pemuda itu masih tertidur. "Dasar pemalas" gumam Karin. Wanita satu anak ini segera berjalan mendekati keponakan tersayangnya itu. Entah kapan sifat malas Naruto bisa hilang. "Cepat bangun Naru-chan, atau kau akan kehabisan ramen mu" Kata Karin.

Kelopak mata berwarna tan itu langsung terbuka lebar. Ia tidak mau kehabisan semua ramen miliknya. Tidak terimakasih! Menyebalkan, kenapa sih bibi nya selalu membangunkannya dengan cara seperti itu? Tak ada cara lain lagi apa? Ku rasa tidak..

"Cepat mandi! Kau akan terlambat nanti" Karin segera beranjak dari ranjang queen size milik keponakannya. "Hu'um" Sahut Naruto. Dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih akibat mengantuk, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruko yang melihatnya mau tak mau harus membantu memapah tubuh Naruto. Hantu cilik ini ternyata berbaik hati menuntun Naruto menuju kamar mandi, agar tidak terpeleset.

"Hah, Naru-nii menyusahkan saja" Gerutu Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 1 siang, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju sekolah menengah atas dimana Naruto bersekolah. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang sangat rajin menjemput pemuda berparas manis itu. Sikap posesif nya lah yang mungkin membuat ia enggan untuk membiarkan Naruto yang memiliki kebiasaan pulang naik bus umum.

Awalnya Naruto merasa risih, tapi ya apa boleh buat? Sasuke melakukan ini juga atas dasar cinta kepada Naruto kan? Jadi untuk apa dia marah? Lagi pula, dia juga bukan seorang yang suka membuat orang lain kecewa.

"Hi, teme" Sapa Naruto, kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. "Apa sudah lama?" Tanya Naruto-memasang sabuk pengaman. "Tidak juga, bagaimana test nya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bisa melewatinya" kata Naruto, optimis. Sasuke mengacak pelan surai blonde milik Naruto. "Kita langsung ke rumah ku ya" usul Sasuke. "Terserah saja" Sahut Naruto. Sasuke pun segera memacu mobilnya, menuju mansion Uchiha. Membutuhkan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai ke sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon terlihat tengah memantau mereka. Ya, Sasori, Akasuna Sasori sedang mengintai seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang membuat sang Uchiha terpikat oleh nya. "Pantas saja dia mencintai pemuda itu" Gumam Sasori. Sang Akasuna pun memacu cepat laju motor sport miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Minna..**

**Terimakasih atas review nya ya.. Melihat tanggapan positif dari kalian membuat Misa semangat menulis. Heh, tapi ternyata Misa memang gak terlalu pintar menulis ya :'( **

**Tapi, Misa akan terus belajar dari senpai-senpai terdahulu.. Misa gak akan membuat para Readers kecewa lagi sama hasil tulisan Misa. maaf ya karya Misa kurang bagus, semoga kalian memakluminya, (Misa masih perlu belajar).**

**Terimakasih..**

**Sampai jumpa^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 7)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©MisaAnaru**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru(Cuma sebagai kakak beradik aja)**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!) Dan sekali lagi No Flame, Saya tidak suka ada caci maki flamers yang membenci Fict Yaoi**

**Rated : T (belum cukup umur untuk M)**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu lama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Love Sick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko menatap lekat sang ibu yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Gadis cilik itu perlahan mendekati sang ibu, ketika Naruto memintanya untuk mendekat. Usianya yang masih sama ketika pertama kali ia meninggal, akan tetapi usia nya terus bertambah meskipun ia tak akan terlihat dewasa.

Wajah imutnya terlihat menggemaskan. Mikoto merasa bahagia saat Naruto membicarakan Naruko kepadanya. Awalnya sulit untuk percaya, tapi melihat kesungguhan dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuat dirinya percaya pada Naruto. Meskipun sulit dicerna akal sehat, Mikoto selalu percaya: selalu ada rencana tuhan, yang tidak kita ketahui.

"Kaa-san, cobalah untuk mengikhlaskan Ruko-chan" Pinta Naruto.

"Aku akan mencoba, Naru-chan" Sahut Mikoto, sudah waktunya ia mengikhlaskan putri bungsunya itu. Ia tak mau membuat roh Naruko berat untuk pergi ke alam yang seharusnya. Ini salahnya, salahnya yang tak pernah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Naruko.

"Ini bukan salah Kaa-san, berhentilah untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri pun hanya memandang keduanya dari jarak jauh. Biarlah, Naruto membantunya meyakinkan seluruh keluarganya. Kepergian sosok gadis kecil dari keluarga Uchiha, memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika melihat sosok gadis cilik itu tak bisa tenang walaupun sudah tiada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Uchiha ***

Fugaku memandangi sebuah bingkai foto, dimana sosok gadis cilik berusia 5 tahun tengah tertawa bahagia, dengan balutan dress berwarna putih dan memakai topi yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Naruko terlihat bahagia di foto itu. Tawanya, yang mungkin tak bisa dilupakan oleh sang ayah.

Direngkuhnya erat-erat foto putrinya itu. Seakan sosok Naruko lah yang sedang ia peluk. Ini menyakitkan, menyakitkan sekali. Fugaku merasa ia adalah ayah yang sembrono, hingga harus kehilangan sosok gadis kecil penyemangat hidupnya itu. Ia merasa seperti seorang ayah yang gagal.

Selama ini, Fugaku memang tidak menunjukan kehilangannya pada semua orang. Akan tetapi, dibalik wajah tegasnya itu, ada banyak rasa penyesalan yang ia pendam sendirian. Tak ada yang tahu, karena ia yakin tak ada orang yang mau tahu. Maka dari itu, ia sembunyikan rasa penyesalannya di balik sikap tegasnya.

**Cklek..**

Fugaku terkejut saat mendapati sosok putra sulungnya yang menatap tak percaya dirinya. Tatapan terkejut Itachi tiba-tiba saja menjadi sendu. Ia merasakan betapa sakitnya saat kehilangan sosok Naruko. Sama halnya dengan sang ayah.

**Blamm..**

Itachi berjalan mendekati sang ayah. Bukan seorang yang penuh wibawa dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat dingin yang ia lihat dari sang ayah. Melainkan sosok lemah dan rapuh yang ia lihat saat ini. "Tou-san hanya perlu percaya, dan cobalah untuk menerima semua yang telah terjadi... Berhentilah berpura-pura tak ada masalah lagi, Tou-san" Ujar Itachi.

Fugaku tak menyangkal dengan apa yang Itachi katakan. Ia terlalu munafik dengan perasaannya sendiri, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika kepergian Naruko telah merubah segalanya. "Aku mengerti" kata Fugaku. "Tou-san memang harus mengerti" timpal Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na**ruko yang tengah berlari-larian bersama Naruto, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi terasa aneh ia rasakan. Apalagi, saat ia melihat satu persatu **dust **yang ada di tubuhnya menghilangkan. Tubuhnya pun juga terasa ringan dari biasanya. "Naru-nii, sudah dulu ya Ruko lelah" Kata Naruko.

Naruto pun menghentikan larinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruko. "Baiklah" Naruko mendudukan dirinya ke atas rumput. Mereka kini memang tengah berada di taman mansion Uchiha. Tak berapa lama mereka duduk, Sasuke datang membawakan sebuah nampan berisi sandwich dan jus jeruk untuk Naruto.

"Kau pasti lapar" kata Sasuke. "Tahu saja, aku memang sudah lapar" Naruto mengambil roti isi dari nampan yang Sasuke bawa. "Pelan-pelan makannya" Sasuke mengusap pelan surai blonde Naruto. "Uughh, jangan begitu dong Teme" Rengek Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau membuat ku gemas" sang Uchiha pun mencubit pelan pipi tembam Naruto. Oh, ok! Kini sang Uchiha sudah terlampau OOC ketika bersama Dobenya.

"Kau ingat janji mu kan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang janjinya. "Mengajak ku menginap di tempat yang waktu itu kau janjikan" kata Naruto, membantu Sasuke mengingat janjinya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tentu saja" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Cepat habiskan, kita berangkat nanti" Seru Sasuke. "Ha'i" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**alon kecantikan ternama di Konoha, seorang gadis bersurai bubble gum tampak menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan para pekerja salon langganannya itu. Aroma terapi tercium harum di ruangan itu. Suatu kesegaran yang sering ia nikmati setiap seminggu sekali, tak perlu ia pikirkan sudah berapa banyak biaya yang ia keluarkan untuk merawat kecantikannya itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon hanya menatap sang gadis dalam diam. Wajah rupawan miliknya menatap tak menarik suasana di tempat itu. Sakura (nama wanita itu) meminta seorang pekerja salon tersebut untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan sang pemuda. Dengan menurut wanita pekerja itu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau sudah melihat pemuda itu?" Tanya Sakura, seraya melilitkan baju mandi pada tubuhnya. "Begitulah" Sasori menyesap teh hijau yang disediakan untuk dirinya. Sakura tersenyum kecut melihatnya. "Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Sakura (lagi).

"Dia cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari mu" Jawab Sasori, sengaja membuat Sakura merenggut tak suka. "Kau sudah menjadi seorang homo rupanya" Cibir Sakura. "Jika saja tak ada Deidara di hati ku, sudah pasti aku akan merebut pemuda itu dari Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Sasori.

Tak peduli Sakura mau menganggapnya, Biseksual kah, Homo kah? Dia rasa, ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis itu hak nya sebagai manusia kan? Ingat, di Konoha hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukan sesuatu yang baru lagi.

"Apa kau sudah dapat informasi tentang Deidara?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil memoleskan kutek pada kuku-kuku nya. Sasori geram, padahal kan dia sudah mendapatkan Informasi tentang Naruto, tapi kenapa Sakura tidak mencari informasi tentang Deidara? Dasar gadis licik.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, Haruno" Sasori mendelik tajam. "Begitu ya?" Kata Sakura. Sasori yang sudah naik pitam segera mencekik leher mulus gadis bermarga Haruno itu. "Akkhhh" Sakura tampak ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasori.

"Akkhh, khhauuu lhiicikk kehhhhhh"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Lehpaskann akuhh"

"Jika kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya jangan bermain-main dengan ku, Haruno" Ancam Sasori.

Sasori semakin mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Sakura. Hingga gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terkulai lemas dan tak lagi bernafas. Sang Akasuna panik bukan kepalang, dengan kepandaiannya juga kelicikan dirinya, Sasori menggendong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari salon dengan alasan, Sakura tertidur. Merasa tak ada apa-apa, sang pemilik Salon hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya senang (karena mendapat senyum dari sang Akasuna).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meletakan tubuh Sakura di ruangan pribadi miliknya. Sasori segera pergi dari mansion peninggalan keluarganya, tanpa harus khawatir dengan jasad Sakura. Karena dirasa kamar itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan men-Scan sidik jari nya seorang.

Dengan senyum psikopat miliknya, akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat galeri milik Deidara. Terlebih ia masih ingat, jika jam 8 sore seperti ini pasti Deidara tengah berada di sana dan mengurusi gerabah-gerabah buatannya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit, Akhirnya Sasori sampai ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang sedikit terpencil dari rumah-rumah penduduk. Lampu menyala, dia bertaruh! Pasti Deidara sedang berada di dalam. Dengan seringaian aneh di wajahnya, Sasori segera mempercepat langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

Deidara yang sedang melukis menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Siapa yang bertandang? Tanya nya dalam hati. Gadis bersurai blonde itu segera bergegas menuju pintu depan.

**Cklekk..**

Wajah cantiknya sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon tengah berdiri di depan galeri nya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat mengingat ia berada sendiri di rumah galerinya itu. "Kau pucat sekali, sayang" Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara yang tengah mematung di depan pintu.

"K..Kau m..mau apa, un" Deidara terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sasori mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang ukuran sedang yang sengaja ia letakan di pojok ruangan kalau dirinya sedang ingin menginap. "Takut?" Tanya Sasori.

Deidara yang berada di bawah Sasori benar-benar merasa terancam saat ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan, un?" Tanya Deidara. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Sasori menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat leher gadis dibawahnya itu. "Aku ingin kau"

Wajah cantik Deidara semakin pucat saat tangan Sasori dengan lancangnya meremas kedua dadanya. "Lepaskan, un!" Seru Deidara. Namun, seakan menulikan telinganya. Sasori malah semakin gencar dan berani menyentuh barang privasi Deidara. Salahnya juga, kenapa Deidara sering memakai dress malam yang membuat Sasori semakin mudah menjamah tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Singkat cerita, Deidara meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Harta yang paling berharga miliknya terenggut secara paksa oleh mantan tunangannya itu. Gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita hanya bisa menangis di balik selimut putih yang ternoda sebercak darah bekas keperawanannya. Hatinya hancur, bukan cuma hati saja, tapi juga masa depannya yang hancur.

Ingatannya tentang Itachi, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Kekasihnya, juga calon suaminya, juga orang yang akan diberikan kesuciannya setelah mereka menikah nanti. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Aku akan bertanggung ja-"

"Jangan mendekat, hiks" Sela Deidara. Deidara tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Sasori mendekatinya, tidak akan lagi. Sasori tersenyum miris melihat penolakan dari gadis yang ia cintai. "Dei", "aku benci pada mu, pergi!" Seru Deidara. "Baiklah" Sasori segera meraih kemejanya dan pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya, membuat Sasori nekad menerjunkan mobilnya ke dalam jurang. Baginya, untuk apa ia hidup, jika Deidara yang ia cintai tidak melihat dirinya. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali, tanpa Sasori tahu jika hati Deidara jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita kematian Sasori juga hilangnya putri tunggal keluarga Haruno menjadi topik hangat di Konoha. Itachi yang kini tengah berada di apartement miliknya hanya mendesah bosan melihat berita yang sama di seluruh channel TV. Seakan tak ada lagi berita selain mereka berdua.

Merasa tak ada yang bagus untuk di tonton, Itachi segera menekan tombol POWER untuk mematikan TV berlayar lebar nan slim itu. Mengingat semalaman ini sang kekasih tidak menghubungi dirinya, Itachi langsung meraih jaket kulit miliknya begitu juga kunci mobil lamborgini nya.

Jalanan masih terlihat sepi, maklum saja masih pagi. Kira-kira pukul 7 pagi, Itachi akhirnya sampai ke tempat Deidara bekerja.

"Dia belum datang, tapi tadi waktu aku menyambangi apartement nya tetangga samping kamarnya mengatakan semalaman ini Deidara pergi" kata rekan kerja Deidara.

"Mungkin saja Dei-chan tengah berada di galeri nya" Yahiko ikut memberikan informasi. "Dimana itu?" Tanya Itachi. "Aku akan mengantarkan mu" Yahiko meneguk habis kopi ekpresso miliknya. "Hn" sahut Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na**ruto mengecup kening Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Rupanya ia berniat membangunkan kekasihnya untuk segera sarapan. Mendapati wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Sasuke segera menarik tubuh mungil Naruto sehingga tubuh itu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah nyaris menyamai buah kesukaan sang Uchiha bungsu.

**Cupp..**

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Pagi" sapa Sasuke, dengan suara yang sedikit serak. "P..Pagi" Naruto memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke agar sang Uchiha tidak melihat dirinya yang tengah blushing. "Apron, eh?" Goda Sasuke. "I..ini, kalau jelek aku lepas deh" Kata Naruto, malu-malu. "Tidak, itu cocok untuk mu" Puji Sasuke.

"Nee, mau sampai kapan kau berada di atas ku?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggoda. "Ehhh.." Pekik Naruto.

Melihat sepasang kekasih yang begitu romantis di pagi hari, membuat sosok Naruko yang tengah duduk diatas lemari pakaian terkekeh geli. Lucu sekali, menurutnya. Apalagi Naruto, sepertinya Fujoshi kecil ini tak akan pernah puas memperhatikan pasangan SasuNaru itu. Dengan wajah polosnya, Naruko mengedipkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang semakin tak karuan melihat Naruko. Malukah? Pastinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi tampak terkejut saat tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana yang ia ketahui adalah rumah galeri milik kekasihnya. Kenapa ia terkejut? Tidakah akan membuat diri mu terkejut saat melihat sosok gadis cantik bergelung dalam selimut putih tanpa busana dengan suasana ruangan yang tampak acak-acakan. Apa yang terjadi? Entahlah, Deidara enggan untuk bercerita.

"Ceritakan saja, Dei-chan!" Konan memaksa sahabatnya untuk bercerita. Bukannya cerita, Deidara hanya menangis dan semakin membuat tiga orang lainnya merasa heran dibuatnya. Dengan sigap Itachi memeluk erat tubuh kekasih.

"Sasori" lirih Deidara.

"Sasori, kenapa Sasori, Dei?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Dia memperkosa ku, un" Deidara menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Itachi. Bagai tersambar petir Itachi mendengarnya. Tangannya mengepal kesal saat mendengar perkataan Deidara. "M..Maafkan aku, Itachi-kun" Ucap Deidara. Itachi segera membuka setengah selimut yang menutupi Deidara.

Terlihat jelas kissmark yang Sasori berikan padanya, tak ketinggalan luka goreng di leher Deidara dan sebuah pisau lipat yang ada di atas kasur dengan masih terdapat darah kering di mata pisaunya. "Keterlaluan" Kata Konan. "Dia sudah mati, tak perlu kau takutkan lagi" Itachi memeluk erat tubuh Deidara.

Deidara menatap tak percaya perkataan Itachi. "Mobil miliknya jatuh ke jurang, tak ada lagi ancaman dari nya" Yahiko membenarkan perkataan Itachi. "Kita menikah secepatnya" Usul Itachi. "Tapi-", "tak ada tapi-tapian, aku mencintai mu Dei! Ku mohon mengertilah" Kata Itachi.

Deidara menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tak terasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, hatinya hancur bukan kepalang. Apalagi saat Itachi yang masih mau menerima dirinya walaupun ia telah ternodai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nee, Jumpa lagi Minna... Karena kemarin itu libur, Misa dan Naru-chan jadi bisa tidur bareng di kamarnya Naru-chan. Terus bergadang sampai jam 5 subuh, cuma untuk melanjutkan Fict ini. Hueheheheheheh.. Terus tentang Review.. Huumm, Kita tadinya mau bales satu-satu, tapi bingung mau bales apa.. Pokoknya sih, terimakasih banyak deh yang udah Review! Ceritanya masih terus berlanjut lho, (kalo tidak berhalangan, Readers: *Taboken*)**

**Naru-chan : Sudah jangan banyak curhat, dasar berlebihan!**

**Misa-chan : Kyyaaaa, Naru-chan sejak kapan kamu mau berkomentar tentang diri ku *peluk-pelukNaru-chan***

**Naru-chan : Hehhh.. B..bukan, I..itu.. Hah, dasar lebay! Ok, Minna kita bertemu lagi di chapter depan... ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Real Little Ghost Girl (chapter 8)**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©Misa ANARU**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru/SasuSaku/ItaNaru(Cuma sebagai kakak beradik aja)**

**Warning : OOC chara, Typo (s), Yaoi, (anti Yaoi? Silahkan tinggalkan laman ini!) Dan sekali lagi No Flame, Saya tidak suka ada caci maki flamers yang membenci Fict Yaoi**

**Rated : Teen**

**Genre : Romance / Horror**

**~Chibi Naruko~**

**Alur mungkin terlalu cepat, bahkan terlalu lama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Awalnya Namikaze Naruto (18) tidak percaya akan pertemuan dirinya dengan arwah gadis kecil yang meminta pertolongan padanya, pertemuan saat musim panas itulah yang membawa sang Namikaze menuju sebuah gerbang kehidupan yang sangat rumit. Dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana arwah gadis kecil itu telah membawanya ke dalam kehidupan barunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Mysterious Lady**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika ingin menikah, Tousan sih setuju saja" kata seorang pria sengah baya kepada seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri fisik begitu mirip dengannya. Fugaku, 48 tahun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang beberapa menit dikatakan oleh putra sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Menikah, Itachi mau menikah. Menikahi Deidara kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Fugaku juga mengharapkan Itachi untuk segera menikah, jadi ya di bolehkan saja putranya itu berencana menikah muda. Lagian bukannya lebih muda itu lebih baik? (Ajaran dari siapa ini?).

"Tapi, apa Dei-chan sudah siap? Jangan memaksa kehendak seorang perempuan, Itachi" Fugaku menasihati putra pertamanya. "Tentu saja, Dei-chan sudah siap" Jawab Itachi, diiringi oleh anggukan kepala pemilik surai blonde yang paling nyentrik diantara kedua pemilik raven ini.

"Kalau bisa jangan lama-lama" Ujar Fugaku. "Mungkin seminggu dari sekarang" Sahut Itachi. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu mengurusnya" Kata Fugaku. "T..Terimakasih, Tousan" Ucap Deidara, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

**' Putra ku memang mahir memilih calon istri' **Inner Fugaku benar-benar keluar dari sikap aslinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na**ruko kecil terlihat begitu bahagia ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi memasuki halaman mansion, dimana ibu nya tinggal. Ia rindu Mikoto, meskipun Mikoto tak bisa melihat mendiang putri bungsunya itu, tapi ia senang ketika mengetahui kedatangan Naruto yang tentu saja bersama Naruko.

Sepintas mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar, karena Naruto dan Naruko memiliki fisik yang sama. Bahkan sifat ceria mereka pun juga sama. Hingga tak ada yang tak percaya dengan ciri fisik Naruto yang begitu mirip dengan Naruko.

Bahkan Obito, dan Shizui terkejut saat pertama kali melihat Naruto. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan tanda lahir di kedua pipi Naruto, Naruko juga memiliki nya. Benar-benar sama tapi beda.

"Teme, kok ramai sekali?" Tanya Naruto, heran dengan suasana rumah Sasuke yang terlihat ramai sekali. Semua yang berkumpul orang-orang bersurai raven, bermata Onyx, dan memiliki ciri fisik yang begitu Khas dengan orang-orang Uchiha.

Mereka semua memandang Naruto penuh kagum. Jarang sekali ada pemuda Uchiha yang memiliki seorang kekasih bermata seindah manik sapphire milik Naruto. "Cantik sekali" Gumam salah satu dari mereka. " Sepertinya akan ada acara keluarga" Jawab Sasuke, segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

" Sasuke-kun" sapa Mikoto. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sang ibu yang tengah membawa bunga mawar. Dengan dibalut Yukata berwarna biru dongker, Mikoto benar-benar terlihat anggun sekarang. "Kaasan, itu bunga untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto, tak enak hati kepada Mikoto karena Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan dari sang ibu. Mungkin Sasuke masih terlalu canggung untuk itu.

"Ini untuk menyambut Itachi-kun dan Dei-chan, mereka akan segera menikah seminggu dari sekarang" Jawab Mikoto, diiringi senyum khas keibuan milinya. "Oh, begitu ya" Naruto menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " Naru-chan juga cepat menyusul ya" canda Mikoto. Naruto tertawa garing menanggapi candaan Mikoto, semburat merah nampak jelas di wajahnya. Jika saja tidak di depan ibu nya, pasti Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Naruto karena gemas melihat wajah dobenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Sasuke's Room ***

" Menginap saja ya di sini" Usul Sasuke. Naruto yang sedang memainkan ponsel touchscreen milik Sasuke lagi-lagi cuma bisa mendesah pelan. Sudah 2 hari ini ia tidak pulang ke mansion. Tak apa sih, tapi kan setidaknya ia harus pulang, Naruto kan rindu kamarnya.

" Pasti malas mengantar ku pulang" Tebak Naruto, sudah ketahuan sih kalau Sasuke sudah menawarkan menginap pasti Sasuke enggan untuk mengantar Naruto. Bukan nya apa, cuma saja Sasuke tidak mau berpisah dengan Dobe nya itu. Lebay? Tentu saja, nama nya juga sayang. Kangen setiap hari, tak masalah kan?

" Hn" Jawab Sasuke, asal. Hembusan angin menerpa pelan wajah Naruto. Angin yang begitu dingin, suasana di kamar Sasuke yang di dominasi oleh warna biru terasa horror dan begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

**Ngekk..Ngekk..Ngekk..**

Naruto otomatis menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak akibat angin yang sangat kencang. " Hanya jendela, Dobe" Kata Sasuke, berusaha membuat Naruto sedikit lebih tenang. Mengerti, Sasuke pun langsung bergegas hendak menutup jendela kamarnya yang biasa terbuka bebas.

Si kecil Naruko juga tampak ketakutan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Heran, hantu saja bisa ketakutan seperti itu. " Nii-san, Ruko takut" Rengek Naruko. Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Naruko, mengusap pelan punggungnya agar hantu cilik itu tenang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran, Wajah tampannya sedikit bingung saat menangkap jelas raut wajah ketakutan milik Naruto. Disentuhnya pelan wajah tan milik Naruto. Merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya, Naruto yang dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke, mulai khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto. "Naru-nii" Naruko menunjuk jendela kamar yang lagi-lagi terbuka dengan sendirinya. Naruto tercekat saat melihat sosok wanita berbaju putih sedang berdiri tepat di depan jendela. " SASUKE" Pekik Naruto.

" Hey, tenang! Dobe, lihat aku!" Seru Sasuke, memaksa Naruto untuk membuka matanya. Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. " Hey-", " tidak..tidak..tidak mau" Naruto terus memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

" NARUTO! Ini aku Sasuke" Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. " See, ini aku Sasuke" Kata Sasuke, menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto. Ia berjongkok di bawah Naruto yang duduk di atas ranjang. Naruto berusaha menormalkan nafas nya.

" Seorang wanita berdiri tepat di sana!" Naruto menunjuk jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke menoleh dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. " Dengar!" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya-sambil menggenggam erat jari-jemari Naruto.

" Aku di sini, jangan takut!" Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto memberanikan diri melihat ke arah jendela lagi. Wanita itu menangis, Naruto melihatnya begitu jelas. Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya. Tak ada rasa takut yang terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Wanita itu menatap sendu Sasuke, Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati wanita misterius itu. Baru 1 meter mendekat, sosok tersebut hilang bagaikan di telan bumi. " Lekaslah tidur!" Seru Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk segera tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**eda Naruto, tentu saja berbeda dengan Deidara. Wanita muda bersurai blonde itu terlihat enggan untuk menutup matanya. 6 hari lagi ia akan segera menikah, dirinya pun juga sudah tinggal di mansion Uchiha bersama calon suaminya. Bukan hal yang baru lagi jika calon pengantin sudah dibolehkan tinggal bersama, bahkan di Konoha pun sepasang tunangan sudah diperbolehkan tinggal satu atap.

Dibiarkannya angin yang semakin terasa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Kimono tidur berwarna putih gading benar-benar begitu cocok di tubuhnya. Dan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Tahu siapa pemiliknya, Deidara membiarkan sang pemilik lengan kekar itu memeluk dirinya.

" Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Itachi, sambil menghirup aroma segar dari surai pirang milik Deidara. " Insomnia ku kambuh, un" dusta Deidara, padahal sejak kejadian dimana Sasori memperkosa dirinya, Deidara menjadi enggan untuk tidur. Kenapa? Karena setiap malam ia selalu bermimpi Sasori memperkosa nya.

Itachi membalik tubuh ramping Deidara agar berhadapan dengan dirinya. " Kau bohong, kau masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu kan" Kata Itachi. Deidara menundukan wajahnya, tak berani untuk menatap iris kelam milik kekasihnya itu. " Aku mencintai mu, Dei! Tak peduli dengan bagaimana kondisi mu saat ini" Tukas Itachi.

Deidara menyentuh lembut rahang tegas milik Itachi. Berpikir, inilah saatnya ia mengalah pada Itachi. Membiarkan kekasihnya mendominasi hidupnya. Karena kini adalah saatnya Deidara memberikan seluruh hidupnya, jiwa raganya, dan kepercayaannya pada Itachi. " Terimakasih sudah mencintai ku, un" Ucap Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Misa Anaru »**

Sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap, terlihat sosok wanita bersurai merah jambu berdiri di ujung lorong. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto yang penasaran langsung mendekati sosok tersebut. Semakin mendekat, wanita itu malah semakin menjauh. Namun, Naruto enggan untuk putus asa mengejarnya.

Hingga sosok tersebut hilang tepat di balik pintu yang terbuat dari baja. Naruto bingung, diperhatikannya sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil dengan tombol berwarna merah di atasnya. Saking penasarannya, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu menekan tombol tersebut.

Tampak dimatanya sebuah layar kecil layaknya sebuah scanner yang terdapat di rumahnya. Naruto meletakan ibu jarinya di layar tersebut. Pintu baja tersebut akhirnya terbuka dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan layaknya Laboratorium yang begitu lengkap dan megah.

Di sana, Naruto melihat sosok wanita yang sedari tadi ia ikuti. Di ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu menunjukan bahwa wanita itu tengah meratapi jasad seseorang. " Siapa?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dengan sedikit keraguan yang mengganjal di hatinya, Naruto mendekati sosok tersebut.

Naruto hendak melihat ke dalam peti berbentuk kaca tersebut. Akan tetapi sesuatu terjadi. Seseorang mencekiknya dari belakang.

"Arrggghhh" Naruto terus meronta.

**.**

**.**

**M**elihat kekasihnya yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto. " Bangun Dobe!" Seru Sasuke-menepuk pelan pipi gembil Naruto. Peluh membasahi tubuh serta pelipis Naruto. "Hey, bangun!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk bangun.

"Do..Naruto"

"Hah..Hah..Hah..hah.." Naruto berusaha menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memberikan segelas air putih ke tangan Naruto. "Glekk..glek..glekk.." Naruto meneguk habis air putih tersebut. " Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Sasuke, aku harus menolongnya!" Kata Naruto, tidak jelas. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, apa maksud Naruto? Begitulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan. "Sasu-" , "membantu siapa?" Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Naruto. " Perempuan bersurai merah jambu! Aku harus-", " bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, Sasuke terlihat membuka semua lemari yang berada di meja tersebut. Betul saja, setelah menemukan sesuatu, Sasuke segera kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Apakah dia seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke, menunjukan sebuah foto seorang perempuan bersurai bubble gum pada Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Foto ini, sama persis dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. " Siapa dia?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

" Dia mantan kekasih ku" jawab Sasuke, merobek foto tersebut. " Kita harus menolongnya, Teme" Kata Naruto. " Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menolong orang yang pernah memisahkan ku dengan Naruko, adik ku" Sasuke membuang serpihan foto tersebut sembarangan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ini salah! Sasuke tidak boleh bersikap egois seperti ini. " Kematian Ruko bukan salah mu, atau pun salah wanita itu, Teme" Naruto meminta pengertian dari kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto.

" Kita harus menolongnya, membantunya keluar dari sebuah laboratorium" Ujar Naruto, berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpinya. " Itu hanya mimpi, dobe" tukas Sasuke. " Dia yang ku lihat di depan jendela, Sasuke" Naruto bersikeras. " Aku tidak akan pernah menolongnya" kata Sasuke. " Terserah, tapi besok aku akan membantunya" Sahut Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Naruto tetap bersikeras seperti ini? Memangnya Naruto tahu dimana Sakura berada? Hidup atau mati saja belum tentu mereka tahu. Polisi saja masih terus menyelidiki berita hilangnya pewaris tunggal Haruno tersebut.

" kita berangkat bersama, tapi bukan besok!" Akhirnya Sasuke lah yang mengalah. Ia melakukan ini bukan untuk Sakura, tapi untuk kekasihnya, princess nya, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Hari Kemudian**

Sudah 4 hari ini Sasuke terus menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari kerabat dekat Sakura. Terakhir mereka melihat Sakura memasuki Salon langganannya. Dengan sedikit frustasi, Sasuke meneguk kopi pahit miliknya. Ke- 2 temannya (plus 2 orang Uke milik Neji dan Shikamaru), Neji dan Shikamaru tampak juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Terakhir dia terlihat berada di salon" Gumam Neji, seraya membaca berita koran harian. " Kenapa Naruto bisa berkata jika dia melihat sosok Sakura?"Tanya Gaara, pemuda bersurai merah bata ini sedikit heran dengan apa yang di lihat oleh adik sepupunya, Naruto.

" Apa Naruto itu memang seorang Indigo?" Tanya pemuda manis bersurai brunette, yang sedang duduk di samping Shikamaru. Gaara menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dia sendiri juga tak tahu dengan seluk beluk, riwayat hidup, jika Naruto adalah seorang Indigo.

" Ayah ku mendapatkan petunjuk, sebelum Sakura hilang dia dikabarkan bahwa ia juga bertemu dengan mendiang Sasori" Ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. " Lab, Sasori seorang dokter sekaligus seniman! Kita bisa menyelidiki lab miliknya" Cetus Neji. Astaga! Kenapa Sasuke lupa, seorang Akasuna adalah seorang dokter yang pandai dalam hal di bidang seni. "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan lab?" Tanya Kiba.

" Sasori memiliki obsesi tinggi untuk memakai jasad manusia sebagai bahan prakteknya" Jawab Shikamaru. " Mungkinkah, Sakura menjadi korban praktek?" Kini Gaara lah yang bertanya. " Kita akan melihatnya nanti" Sahut Sasuke, yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Naruto's Room ***

" Nii-san kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruko, dia bingung kenapa Naruto terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. " Tentang wanita itu", " Nii-san masih memikirkannya ya?" Tanya Naruko. Naruto mengangguk pelan menimpali pertanyaan Naruko. " Wanita itu memaang sudah tewas" Gumam Naruko, berharap semoga Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

" Hidup atau pun mati, kita harus menemukannya" Ujar Naruto, sambil menatap lurus jendela kamarnya. Angin sore membelai lembut wajahnya. Sudah 4 hari ini, Sasuke tidak juga memberikannya kabar mengenai wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

" Kita coba saja menemui orang tuanya" Usul Naruko. " Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto. " Kalau mau menyelidiki nya, kita mulai dari orang terdekat" Jelas Naruko. Oh, astaga! Kenapa Naruto melupakan hal itu? Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruko. " Boleh kita coba" kata Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**erbeda tempat dengan Sasuke, putra kedua dari Fugaku dan Mikoto ini terlihat masih belum mendapatkan informasi yang akurat tentang mantan kekasihnya itu. " Sasori tewas beberapa jam saat Sakura dinyatakan hilang" Ujar pemuda bermarga Nara. Sedangkan Neji terlihat menikmati acara membaca laporannya di koran. Untunglah kedua sahabatnya itu bersedia membantu, Sasuke tak tahu apa jadinya jika tak ada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hanya ada mereka bertiga, dua pemuda manis lainnya (Gaara dan Kiba) sudah diantar pulang oleh jemputan mereka masing-masing. Malam sudah semakin larut, ruangan bawah tanah milik keluarga Uchiha semakin mengeluarkan suasana yang dingin dan mencekam. Tak ada satu pun yang tampak takut dan terbawa oleh suasana mencekam di sana.

Apakah mansion Uchiha berhantu? Mereka juga tak tahu hal itu, hanya saja mereka bertiga memang mengakui kalau malam ini suasana sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Lantas bagaimana perasaan mereka?

" Malam ini sedikit berbeda" Kata Neji, yang memang sedikit peka dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. " Ku rasa apa yang dilihat Naruto memang benar" Shikamaru masih terfokuskan dengan kegiatan mencari informasi miliknya. Dengan kemahirannya, Shikamaru dapat membobol seluruh akun jejaring sosial milik Sakura. Tak ada yang terlihat berbeda, semua normal-normal saja.

" Hn, aku pun juga sudah memikirkan hal itu" Sahut Sasuke. Mata setajam elangnya terlihat enggan berpaling dari laptop mahal miliknya. " Di sini terdapat banyak E-mail dari Sasori" sambung Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Neji pun langsung mendekati Sasuke.

" Banyak sekali pesan dari nya" gumam Neji.

" Hn, mereka berencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Naruto" Timpal Sasuke.

" Dan hubungan Itachi-san dengan kekasihnya" Shikamaru melanjutkan membaca pesan di laptop Sasuke.

" Pesan terakhir terkirim 3 jam sebelum Sakura dinyatakan hilang, kemungkinan besar Sasori lah dalang dari semua ini" Ujar Sasuke.

" Kita akan ke mansion Akasuna besok" Usul Shikmaru.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu" Timpal Sasuke.

Ketiga pemuda berbeda marga itu pun akhirnya tertidur di atas karpet tebal berbulu domba. Tak peduli dengan suasana mencekam di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok wanita yang mereka cari terlihat jelas tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan.

" Aku tahu kau sudah tiada, tapi setidaknya tunggu kami untuk berhasil menyelesaikan masalah mu! Kau tahu? Tak mudah menyelesaikan masalah orang yang sudah meninggal dalam waktu sebentar" kata salah satu pemuda yang belum tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, Readers...**

**Terimakasih banyak atas partisipasinya untuk membaca FF ini. Apalagi untuk yang memberikan Review. Maaf kalau cerita nya kurang berkenan. Di lain kesempatan, pasti saya akan mengusahakan membuat FF yang lebih menarik lagi. Cukup sekian saya ucapkan, terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Salam, Naruko:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By (c) Misa Anaru**

**WARNING : TYPO (s), AU, YAOI, NO FLAME**

**(P.S : Tulisan yang di beri Font Bold setting mimpi)**

**Sasunaru and Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam yang begitu sunyi di kota Konoha, membuat para penduduk di kota itu enggan untuk beranjak pergi dari rumah mereka yang aman. Tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan memiliki wajah yang cukup manis untuk dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang pria. Surai blonde nya yang tampak kontras dengan suasana malam itu sedikit bergerak akibat angin malam yang menerpa dirinya.

Namikaze Naruto, usianya baru akan menginjak tahun ke 18 di tahun ini. Tak ada yang menyangka bukan? Wajahnya yang terbilang imut sekaligus tampan itu benar-benar menutupi usia nya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke ini kelihatannya sedang sibuk mencari-cari sebuah alamat. Tapi kenapa harus malam? Kan bisa siang...

Ternyata oh ternyata, sudah 8 jam lebih Naruto mencari, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Apa sih yang dicari? Alamat, tentu saja. Alamat nya siapa? Alamat dari seorang wanita yang ia lihat di rumah kekasihnya. Untuk apa? Entahlah, Naruto hanya mengikuti perasaannya saja. " Ruko-chan yakin tidak ingat?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok anak kecil yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. Lupa? Tentu saja, kan sudah lama sekali sejak kematiannya. "Nii-san lebih baik kita pulang saja" usul Naruko. "masa harus pulang sih? Kita harus membantu Teme, memangnya Naruko-chan tidak kasihan melihat Sasuke-nii harus bergelut dengan urusannya itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"tapi kan sudah malam, Nii-san" kata Naruko, manja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"papa, papa, papa dimana?" seorang gadis cilik berusia 8 tahun berjalan di tengah-tengah salju. Gadis bersurai blonde yang memiliki tampang blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu terus berjalan mencari sosok sang ayah yang meninggalkannya di apartemen mereka 5 jam yang lalu. "papa, papa" lagi, tak ada yang menyahuti suara cempreng milik gadis itu.**

**"apa papa di sana?" Tanya gadis tersebut. Kakinya sampai di sebuah taman kota yang sepi pengunjung itu. Malam ini malam natal, sang papa seharusnya sudah ada di rumah untuk merayakan malam penuh kasih bersama dengan putri semata wayangnya. Diliriknya arloji bergambar panda yang diberikan sang ayah sebelum malam natal tiba.**

**Sebuah hadiah yang lebih dulu dibuka, sebelum perayaannya tiba. Seharusnya dan sekali lagi seharusnya, sang ayah berada di rumah memakai kostum santa guna menghibur gadis berwajah manis itu. Tapi, sudah 5 jam yang lalu ayahnya pergi tanpa memberikan kabar kemana sang ayah hendak pergi. Jalanan kota Edmond, Oklahoma terlihat begitu sepi. Wajar saja, siapa sih yang mau keluar ketika malam bersalju seperti ini? Ku rasa hanya gadis manis ini yang masih tetap kekeuh untuk bertemu dengan ayah tercinta nya.**

**"papa, papa," teriak gadis itu lagi.**

**Sebuah syal berwarna coklat muda terbang terbawa angin menerpa wajahnya. Gadis manis ini memperhatikan syal yang begitu familiar di iris azure nya. "papa" gumam Gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang berada tepat di depan taman itu segera berlari memasuki area sebuah taman kota yang tak lagi di kunjungi oleh pengungjung. Hatinya bergetar hebat saat melihat syal berwarna coklat dengan darah yang terdapat pada syal berwarna coklat muda itu.**

**"papa" **

**Kedua kaki kecilnya tak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya saat melihat jasad seorang pria berusia 30 tahun tewas akibat peluru yang bersarang di dadanya.**

**"PAPA"**

"papa" igau seorang wanita bersurai blonde di dalam tidurnya. Melihat calon istrinya yang mengigau dalam tidurnya membuat sulung Uchiha ini cemas dibuatnya. Ditepuknya pelan pipi chubby milik sang istri. "papa"

"Dei, Dei, sadarlah!" Itachi berusaha membangunkan Deidara dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi kening Deidara. Ada apa dengan calon istrinya ini? Itachi terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"PAPA"

Deidara pun akhirnya terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh putih susu nya. "ada apa,Dear?" Tanya Itachi, seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih ke tangan Deidara. Enggan menjawab, pemilik iris azure ini malam memeluk erat calon suaminya. "hiks" isakan terdengar dari bibirnya. Bingung, Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Deidara. **'besok saja ku tanyakan padanya**' batin Itachi, tidak tega jika harus membrondongi Deidara dengan pertanyaan ketika kondisi Deidara yang sedang tak stabil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_SKIP TIME_**

"maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk" Ujar seorang butler kepada 4 orang pemuda yang nekad memasuki kawasan mansion mendiang pewaris tunggal Akasuna itu. "ku mohon pak, izinkan kami masuk" pinta pemuda bersurai blonde. "tapi kami tidak bisa jika tidak ada persetujuan dari pihak keluarga dan kepolisian" sang butler berkata.

Melihat perdebatan orang-orang dewasa di hadapannya, Naruko sedikit merasa kesal. Akhirnya gadis kecil ini memutuskan menghalalkan cara demi membantu ke-4 pemuda tersebut. Pemuda bersurai blonde ( ) Naruto, terkejut melihat Naruko yang dengan seenaknya saja merasuki tubuh sang butler. Naruko tersenyum ke arah Naruto tanpa mengingat tubuh yang sedang ia gunakan itu.

**Buggghh...**

"beraninya kau!" Seru pemuda bersurai raven, tidak suka kekasihnya dilirik oleh pria itu.

"0..0i, Sasuke!" Hyuuga Neji membantu memisahkan sahabatnya yang tengah naik pitam itu. "b..baiklah, kalian boleh masuk" Takut melihat Sasuke yang mengamuk, akhirnya butler yang sedang dirasuki oleh Naruko pun akhirnya mengizinkan ke-4 nya memasuki mansion tersebut. "kurang ajar beraninya dia" gerutu Sasuke.

Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar posesif jika menyangkut Uke kesayangannya itu. "sudahlah teme" Naruto membujuk bungsu Uchiha itu agar berhenti menggerutu.

Meskipun tahu sang butler dalam pengaruh Naruko, tetapi Naruto enggan untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke. Ia takut jika Sasuke tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Tak ambil pusing, kedua sahabat Sasuke (Neji dan Shikamaru) hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke memasuki halaman mansion.

.

.

Melihat 4 pemuda yang tidak dikenali berada di mansion milik tuan mereka, para pekerja di mansion Akasuna pun berusaha untuk mengusir ke-4 pemuda itu. "kalian pergi, atau ku panggil polisi kemari!" seru seorang tukang pukul keluarga Akasuna. Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru hanya menatap datar orang bertubuh gempal itu. Tak ada rasa takut yang terlihat di wajah mereka. Sedangkan Naruto lebih dulu bersembunyi di balik badan sang kekasih.

"PERGI ATAU KU HAJAR—"

"biarkan mereka masuk!" seru seorang nenek tua memotong perkataan pria berwajah sangar itu. "Chiyo-sama" Bodyguard itu member hormat pada majikannya.

Ke-4 pemuda itu juga ikut membungkukan badannya. "kalian pasti ingin menggeledah laboratorium cucu ku lan?" Tanya wanita paruh baya bernama Chiyo itu. "apa anda mengizinkan kami?" Tanya Sasuke. Chiyo menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "mari ku antar" tawar Chiyo. Ke-4 pemuda itu mengikuti langkah sang senior Akasuna.

Naruto mengingat-ingat tempat yang pernah ia datangi di dalam mimpinya. Tak mungkin, kenapa tempat ini begitu sama dengan mimpinya. Melihat raut wajah bingung kekasihnya, Sang bungsu Uchiha pun mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada tangan Naruto. "kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke, khawatir. "tidak" jawab Naruto, mengulas senyuman charming miliknya.

"bagaimana jika ternyata cucu anda tidak bersalah? Apa anda akan menyeret kami ke meja hijau?" Shikamaru memberanikan diri bertanya pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di samping kirinya itu. "apa anda yakin jika cucu ku tidak bersalah, Nara-san?" Tanya Chiyo, seraya memindahkan senter ke tangan kirinya. "bagaimana bisa?" Shikamaru terkejut saat mendengar sang Senior Akasuna memanggil nama marga nya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Shikamaru terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"saya mengenal ayah dan ibu anda, Nara-san" kata Chiyo. "kita sudah 5 menit berjalan, kenapa belum sampai juga?" Tanya Sasuke. Padahal memang mereka sudah berjalan selama itu, sebenarnya ada berapa ruangan di dalam mansion ini sih? Rupanya Sasuke memang tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke rumah dan bermesra-mesraan bersama dobe nya ( ) Naruto.

Chiyo tersenyum melihat sikap tak sabar Sasuke. Sikap tak sabar seperti ini, rasanya mengingatkan ia pada mendiang cucu satu-satunya. "beberapa pintu lagi, bersabarlah" Ujar Chiyo. Sasuka Cuma mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan nenek Chiyo.

"di sana!" seru Naruto. Nenek Chiyo menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Naruto. Pemuda manis bertubuh kecil, dan memiliki surai pirang yang tampak berantakan tapi tak menghilangkan kesan halus untuk pemuda itu, 'cantik' begitulah kesan pertama yang Chiyo katakana ketika melihat sosok Naruto. "itu laboratorium nya.. tapi hanya cucu ku yang memasuki ruangan itu" kata Chiyo.

"apa tak ada seorang pun yang memasuki ruangan ini, Akasuna-sama?" Tanya Neji. Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada, karena cucu ku mendesain ini hanya untuk dirinya" jawab Chiyo. "sepertinya hanya Sasori yang bisa membuka pintu ini" kata Sasuke. "tunggu sebentar" Shikamaru mendekati sebuah dinding yang menjadi pembatas ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto dan Chiyo memperhatikan pemuda bermarga Nara itu. Shikamaru menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding tersebut. Sebuah layar LCD berukuran 21 inch pun mulai terlihat dan menunjukan beberapa digit bilangan di layar tersebut. "Kelas B sepertinya" gumam Shikamaru. Pemilik IQ 200 ini manggut-manggut mengerti. "NET ID yang bagus" Shikamaru melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Please put your code!" suara perintah terdengar nyaring. "pintar juga kau" Shikamaru terus berusaha menyamakan kata sandi yang benar. "sial" gerutu Shikamaru. "bagaimana, Shika?" Tanya Neji, khawatir. "tidak bisa, kata sandinya salah" jawab Shikamaru. "siapa orang yang begitu dekat dengan Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke. "mantan tunangannya, Deidara-chan" jawab Chiyo baa-san.

"begitu ya" Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. "biar ku coba!" kata Sasuke. Shikamaru mundur dan mempersilahkan Sasuke mencoba.

"SANDI DITERIMA, SILAHKAN MASUK!"

"wow, Uchiha memang seorang prodigy" puji Shikamaru, sambil bertepuk tangan. "kau berlebihan" Kata Sasuke. "daripada berdebat di situ, kenapa tidak kita masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Chiyo Baa-san.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"2 hari lagi kita akan menikah" kata Itachi. Kalender di tangannya pun ia letakan kembali ke atas meja kantornya. Tak terasa 2 hari lagi ia akan resmi menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai istrinya. Diliriknya sang kekasih yang duduk tepat di sofa berwarna gading yang sengaja ia letakan di ruang kerjanya untuk bersantai. "apa kau siap, Dei?" Tanya nya.

Lagi-lagi Deidara hanya diam tak menjawab. Memang akhir-akhir ini Deidara jadi sedikit diam dari biasanya. Mungkin karena syok dengan apa yang menimpanya saat bersama Sasori? Entahlah, mungkin saja begitu. "DEI!" seru Itachi. Deidara terkejut begitu melihat jaraknya dengan Itachi yang sangat dekat itu. "I..Itachi" Deidara memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sedikit berubah Dei" kata Itachi. "be..benarkah, un? Ku rasa tidak" sangkal Deidara. Itachi merangkum wajah sang kekasih, tak mau jika Deidara terus menghindar dari tatapannya. "Buka mata mu!" pinta Itachi. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikeras menyembunyikan iris azure miliknya.

"katakan, katakan pada ku, apa masalah mu" lirih Itachi. " berbagilah pada ku tentang apa yang kau rasakan.." lanjutnya. Perlahan Deidara membuka kelopak matanya, dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ini terlihat jika Deidara terlalu jahat pada Itachi. Seperti meragukan cinta dari sang Uchiha, begitulah yang Deidara rasakan.

"apa kau meragukan ku, Dei? Jika begitu kita batalkan-"

"Jangan!" seru Deidara. Itachi terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Deidara. "Jangan dibatalkan, aku tak pernah ragu akan cinta mu, un" sambungnya. "lalu?" Tanya Itachi. "a..aku hanya merindukan papa ku" aku Deidara. "papa mu" beo Itachi. "mendiang papa ku tepatnya" Deidara tersenyum canggung. "jadi papa mu-" Itachi tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat Deidara menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir nya.

"di mana makamnya?" Tanya Itachi. "Oklahoma" jawab Deidara, menerawang kea rah jendela yang terbuka. "jauh sekali" gumam Itachi. "boleh ya" pinta Deidara. "kita honeymoon di sana" Itachi menghibur calon istrinya. Wajah Deidara terlihat bahagia sekali, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMENT SASUKE**

Kita kembali focus pada seorang pemuda manis dan pemuda tampan yang tengah berusaha menghibur pemuda manis itu. Apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu terjadi dan membuat pemuda berdarah Namikaze ini tampak syok dengan apa yang terjadi di laboratorium milik tunggal Akasuna itu. "sudahlah dobe, semuanya juga sudah terjadi" Hibur Sasuke. "t..tapi biadab sekali dia" kata Naruto.

"dia mencoba menghilangkan jejak atas kematian Sakura saja" Ujar Sasuke. "dengan meletakan Sakura-san ke dalam tabung seperti itu? Tetap saja biadab, teme" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya menunjukan wajah datar dan terkesan kalem miliknya itu. "kau tenang-tenang saja ya, teme" Naruto tidak suka melihat sikap tenang andalan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"memangnya aku harus apa? Menangis? Cih, merepotkan saja" Decih Sasuke. "kau tak sedih mantan mu meninggal seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto. "tidak" jawab Sasuke, tak peduli. "bahkan jika itu aku?" Naruto bertanya lagi. "itu pengecualian" kata Sasuke. "akan ku bunuh orang yang melukai mu, tak ada ampun bagi nya" lanjut sang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**PRAKTEK KERJA INUZUKA, pukul 4 sore.**

Pemuda bersurai brunette mengulas senyuman ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang berjalan memasuki tempat prakteknya. Dielusnya pelan bulu-bulu putih seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya. "telat 2 jam" kata pemuda brunette itu. Pemilik nama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu berpura-pura marah pada pemuda yang 2 bulan ini menjadi teman dekatnya.

"bukannya janjiannya jam 4" pemuda ikat nanas itu berkelit. "terserah saja, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Kiba. "heh, bunga lagi" protes Kiba. "tidak suka ya? Aku buru-buru tadi, maaf ya" Ucap Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di samping Kiba. "ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ucapkan pada mu" Shikamaru mengusap pelan surai brunette milik Kiba. Kiba merona malu mendapatkan perilaku lembut dari pemuda yang ia sukai.

"a..apa?"

"jadilah pacar ku" kata Shikamaru. Kiba mendesah kecewa saat Shikamaru menyatakan cinta padanya. 'dia ini tidak ada romantic-romantisnya' inner kiba kecewa.

"aku tidak romantic, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaan ku pada mu" kata Shikamaru, seakan bisa menbaca kekecewaan di raut wajah Kiba. "a..aku tidak bisa" Kiba berkata. Bohong, padahal Kiba sangat suka ketika Shikamaru menyatakan cinta padanya, munafik mungkin.

"begitu ya" Shikamaru kecewa.

"baiklah, apa jadi kita pergi ke-"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak mu, bahkan berhenti memikirkan mu saja tidak bisa" Potong Kiba. Shikamaru terperanjat dengan perkataan Kiba. Hehehe, tepat dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Sepertinya Shikamaru memang pintar dalam merencanakan sesuatu.

**K**embali lagi ke tempat pasangan Sasunaru berada. Dua pemuda berwajah rupawan ini terlihat enggan untuk masuk ke dalam. Suasana senja hari, sengaja mereka lewati dengan bersantai-santai di balkon apartemen Sasuke. "indahnya" gumam Naruto, langit senja benar-benar berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat kekasihnya itu. Berlebihan kan kalau ada seorang yang mengagumi langit beranjak malam seperti itu? Mungkin saja, tapi Naruto memang sangat suka dengan pemandangan senja hari. Karena terlihat indah dimata nya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Wah, ku rasa di hatinya hanya Naruto yang paling indah dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Rasa cinta yang berlebihan, tidaklah itu terdengar berlebihan? Sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tak baik untuk hidup mu? Tidak juga, tentu nya kembali ke diri kita masing-masing.

"tak ada yang lebih cantik dari mu, dobe" gumam Sasuke.

Wajah tan Naruto merona seketika. "ada apa dengan wajah mu itu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, lebih tepatnya menggoda Dobe nya yang tengah merona malu. **"hihihi, Naru-nii lucu" **Naruko tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto. Ohh, betapa manisnya pasangan abnormal ini. Menunjukan bahwa bahagia itu tak harus memiliki kesempurnaan seperti yang lain. See, asalkan saling mencintai ku rasa bahagia pun dapat dicapai.

Normal ataupun tidak, tak jadi masalah. Bukankah cinta itu buta?

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
